More than I bargained for
by Forestsandwords
Summary: There are two rival packs in La Push. The Alpha of the Quileute's is Jacob Black, and their rival pack the Toutir whose Alpha is Dare Hardwood. Both Alpha's imprint on a girl named Ashley. This is one drama you won't want to pass up. Now with a sequel!
1. Chapter 1: Awkward

******(I'm on wattpad now working on original stories so if you enjoy my writing, look for WolfAK on wattpad . Com! :D Thanks I appreciate you reading, enjoy!)**

Today was going to be my first day of school at La Push High School. It was time for me to get ready, and although I was a bit nervous I knew that the school wasn't to big, like my old one which had about 4,500 students. I was going to be a softmore, my first day as a softmore and my first school day in La Push. Big deal huh? I grabbed my favorite pair of blue jeans (the only one that perfectly fit me) and a plain red shirt and threw it on. Then I went into the bathroom and put in a ponytail to tame my dark brown curly hair while making it secure with a couple of clips. I wasn't that good at fixing my hair, and I really didn't care what I threw on or what I looked like so I hardly ever put on make-up. Fashion was not an issue with me.

"Ashley!" My mom shouted at me from downstairs.

"What?" I called back as I brushed my teeth as quick as I could and stuffed my backpack with my school stuff.

"Time for school get down here! Your dad is driving you!" She shouted.

I moaned. My dad went to work early on Mondays, and I rushed down the stairs with my backpack.

"Bye mom, love you! Wish me luck!" I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"Good luck sweety, and remember to feed your dog when you come home, me and your dad won't be back until 11pm alright? Lock the doors!"

"Alright mom!" I called as I ran out the door and into my dads new white Ford truck.

To bad I just turned 15 or I'd be able to drive myself to school.

"Hey Ashley, ready for school?" My dad asked as I put on my seatbelt.

"Not really..." I muttered as I turned the radio on and put it on loud and both me and my dad sang all the way to school.

When my dad dropped me off in the parking lot I said goodbye and when I turned I saw people stare... a little to long. I walked past everyone awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact I could. I didn't like it when people stared.

"Hey!" Oh crap, I wanted to avoid this...

I turned my head and looked at the guy calling for me with a rather pissed expression. What I didn't expect was how he looked. He was hot. Like seriously, I didn't want to admit it, and I usually never really looked at guys the way I was looking at him, but oh my god. He had dark russet skin, and dark cropped hair, and oh my god he was huge. He was six foot like five I swear and his muscles were pretty huge... (That dwarfed me I was only like... 5'7.) His face was seriously hot. His features were perfectly chiseled like a statue almost, except moving and less pale, while his eyes were a stunning dark blue.

"What do you want?" I asked rather rudely.

I don't know why but for some reason or another I always spoke badly to guys. He seemed taken aback for a moment, and I turned my head looking at a small crowd that had gathered around us in the parking lot. When I didn't hear his voice again I turned and looked to find him staring at my eyes. Full on staring, like I was the most interesting thing ever. Which I wasn't to be honest, I was perfectly plain.

"Hey Dare, is this the next victim..." Another guy almost the same height came and joined the guy, apparently named Dare, and was holding his shoulder, but when he looked at Dare he fell silent.

"I'm going to leave if your not gunna say anything." I muttered as I glared at him, but he didn't move, he simply continued to stare into my eyes.

I felt something, a tug on my heart if you will, but also I felt uncomfortable under his stare. It was like he was peering into my soul, or something like that. When he gave me no reply I turned and awkwardly left him and the crowd that had gathered, behind me.

I walked into the school and down to the office (with help from some signs) and collected my schedule for my first day. After that I wandered the halls with my head down staring at my paper. Then all of a sudden SMACK, I ran into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" I looked up and saw another one of those 'hot guys' as I found myself labeling them.

Although this one was different, well, not in looks because he had the same russet skin, muscles, height, and short dark brown cropped hair on his head, but his face was softer, and he was smiling jokingly. He was kidding around with me. I just kinda laughed at that but then I found his dark brown eyes on my hazel ones, just like that other guy earlier. What was up with these people and staring? Again I felt that strange tug on my heart and I bit my lip. This was... strange to say the very least.

"Uhm..." I was lost for words.

"I got to get to class, so... I'll be seeing ya." I passed by him and walked away really fast.

Ok, that offically made this the most awkward first day ever. I finally found my first period class, Geometry which was one grade up from what a normal softmore would be taking. I walked in and again found people staring. I was starting to get annoyed and nobody liked it when I was annoyed. I handed the teacher my slip and walked to the back of the class and sat down in one of five empty seats in the back. Everyone turned and looked at me like I was insane.

"What!" I asked loudly and then everyone turned to face the teacher.

Great now I was gunna seem like a huge jerk to everyone. Wonderful first day this was turning out to be. The bell rang and the teacher began talking when suddenly the guy from the parking lot strolls in. He didn't apologize for being late, nor did he even look at the teacher as he walked to the back of the classroom and... oh my god he was staring again. I looked at him with a lifted brow as he just stood there dumb struck.

"Are you gunna stand there or are you going to sit down?" I asked and again everyone turned and looked at me with wide open eyes.

One girl even started shaking her head at me in warning, but he just looked away and nodded.

"Yeah." He muttered and there were gasps.

Seriously? Was this a T.V show drama or something? He took a seat next to me, to my dismay. I felt his eyes on me, and I couldn't concentrate. I turned to shout at him but his eyes looked like a puppy's and I melted in my seat. I said nothing and just bit my lip as I looked at the teacher. Still, I couldn't help glancing at him every now and again. Finally about half way through class he spoke.

"What's your name?" He asked me quietly.

"Ashley." I said and suddenly I felt my seat move and when I looked I found that he had pulled my seat right next to his.

"Well Ashley, you're my new girlfriend." He murmured into my ear.

I felt his fingers on my cheek and I froze. Girlfriend? He was joking right? This guy was a huge jackas-

"Ashley!" The teacher barked at me.

"You are not aloud to-" Beside me I heard the clearing of a throat and when I looked I saw him glaring daggers at the teacher.

I realised the teacher was afraid when he nodded and pretended like he said nothing to me at all and he began teaching the class again.

"My name's Dare. You can thank me later." He whispered and a shiver went down my spine.

Was it just me or was this guy... creepy? I said nothing else to him during math and when the bell rang I practically ran for the door, but he grabbed my arm on the way out.

"Let me take you to your next class." He said but I shook my head.

"No thanks..."

"Oh come on Ashley I'm your boyfriend."

"Says you." I muttered and he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't want to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a lifted brow and a very serious expression.

"As a matter of fact I don't." I said and with that I ripped my arm out of his hand and went on my way.

My next class was English, and again this was a higher grade. Math, english, and history were my best subjects so I took classes for juniors just because they didn't have honors classes here. In this class thank god I didn't have Dare, I walked in and sighed in relief as I handed this teacher my slip and took a seat in the middle. I found out that some of Dare's friends had this class, but none of them sat next to me. Some people would glance at me, but thankfully, there were no stares. I was smiling as I listened to the teacher, so glad for this break.

"Hey." I turned my head and saw a girl wave at me.

"Hey."

"I'm Kim."

"Nice to see a friendly face around here..." I said with a laugh and she laughed to.

"Yeah you get used to it." She said and I smiled.

"Well thanks Kim. I'm Ashley by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ashley."

That ended my first girl conversation in La Push because the teacher silenced us with a look. Kim chuckled and I did to. At least there was something good about this place. This period went by fast and when the bell ran me and Kim left together and we began talking.

"See those guys?" She pointed to the huge six foot tall hot guys that were just in our english class.

"They're the guys to steer away from. Seriously... they could hurt you and I mean like Physically." She whispered and they looked back at us instead of continuing to play fight with each other.

They were actually quite rough for play fighting, and I saw one of the guys catch Kim's eye, she turned her head immediately, and then I saw Dare walk over to them with a serious expression on his face. He looked pissed, and then he turned and saw me. He had a dangerous look in his eye, and he smirked only slightly before he spoke to his friends.

"Let's go." She whispered and we went off quickly, that was until Kim spotted someone.

"Jared!" Kim shouted and a huge guy walked right through the crowd in the hall to embrace Kim.

They hugged for an awfully long time and I stood off to the side awkwardly until he noticed me.

"Who's this Kim?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, this is Ashley, the new girl." Kim said and introduced me to Jared.

"Nice to meet you Jared." I said noticing that he almost look like one of Dare's friends except he wasn't so cruel looking.

"Nice to meet you to Ashley..." He said and looked at me strangely before he whispered something in Kim's ear.

"Seriously?" Kim said and Jared nodded.

They looked at each other with concern.

"Uhm, come on Ashley... let's go to your next class..." Kim said as she locked eyes with Jared and he nodded before he went on his way.

"What was that about?" I asked as I took in a deep breath and we stopped in front of my spanish class.

"Oh nothing, I'll come back and get you alright? I'll show you to your next class." I nodded my thanks and said goodbye before I went into my spanish class.

This was the only time it was quiet, there weren't any of ___those_ guys in my class so I was pretty happy. When class ended I waited outside for Kim, but instead of Kim I saw the huge guy I bumped into in the hall.

"Hey." He said and smiled at me.

Oh my god his teeth were like perfect.

"Hi..." I found myself saying shyly.

I was never shy.

"Kim asked me to come look after you. Is that alright?" I nodded and smiled at him while he smiled right back.

"Ok Cool." He said as I gave him my schedule and he looked at it.

"Oh, you have Gym with me. Nice. You good at sports?" He asked and I lit up.

"I ___love_ sports!" I said and he grinned.

"We'll get along well then." He murmured as he stared at me with this caring and loving look.

I bit my lip and nodded as I followed him to my next class. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I was next to him.

In Gym class we were playing tennis which he hated because he hit the ball to hard. He was my partner for doubles, and while the teacher was picking out opponents for all the teams I asked for his name.

"You never told me your name you know..."

"Oh right, I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake. You never told me yours..."

"I'm Ashley." I said right as the teacher assigned us our opponents.

That's when I realised it was Dare and one of his friend's that we were going to be playing. He was glaring daggers at Jake and Jake was glaring right back.

"Ready to play?" He asked me but never took his eyes off Dare.

"Yeah..." I said quietly and then the game started.

It was mostly between Jake and Dare they were just hitting the ball so hard it looked like a bullet... I stayed out of this, but when Dare shot the tennis ball back as hard as he could and too far for Jake to return it, it hit me.


	2. Chapter 2: Ouch

**(Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and fav's, I only needed a couple to know that this is good to go! I appreciate it guys, thanks! Lol. Anyway, without further or due, the story...)**

The moment before the ball hit me I thought it was really hilarious the way the two of them looked playing tennis, but once the ball hit me I found myself in a very... and I mean very dark place.

_"Ashley!" _

_"Ashley!"_

I gasped for air and moaned when I felt pain in my ribs then I opened my eyes to see Jake looking down at me. He looked seriously concerned as I stared up at him breathlessly. I was never this close to a guy. Ever.

"Jake." I said and coughed.

Oh my god it hurt so bad...

"Quiet Ashley, don't speak, please." He whispered and when I stared into his eyes I knew it'd be alright.

"Ashley..." I heard another concerned voice and turned my head to see Dare walking into the room... where was I anyway?

I didn't feel like saying anything to Dare. It really wasn't worth the pain so I laid there and kinda looked at him.

"You jackas-" Jake began but then the school nurse walked in and effectively silenced Jake, although he glared at Dare openly.

"You're lucky." She said as she walked over to me and touched the side where my ribs hurt. I winced.

"You could have hit your head... but this young man..." She looked over at Jake. "Caught you before you fell."

I smiled and when I tried to thank him I ended up coughing.

"I'm sorry uhm..."

"Her name's Ashley." Jake said.

"Ashley but you cant stay at school, this could get worse if you even bump into something... I'm afraid we have to get you home. Do you have a car, just shake your head yes or no?" She asked and when I shook my head 'no' she nodded and looked at some papers.

"It looks like we don't have your parents number in here either... oh my... do you take the bus home?" I nodded my head.

"I see... well we can keep you here if you don't have a ride..."

"I'll take her home." Both Dare and Jake offered at the exact same time.

"Alright then I'll let you two sort out who's taking her home, but here sweety, sign this and you're free to go." She handed me a paper on a clipboard as well as a pen I signed my name then she nodded at me and left.

Right when the door shut both of them were screaming.

"Im taking her home Jacob. This was my fault, let me make up for it!" Dare shouted.

"This is _your_ fault, that's exactly why you can't take her home!" Jake yelled at him, and I found myself moaning. Why did they have to fight?

"Jake take me." I said quietly and found myself coughing again.

"Shh Ashley, what'd I say about speaking?" He asked me but spoke softly... I closed my eyes for a moment before I readied myself to walk, but suddenly I felt two strong arms beneath me and I was off the nurse's table.

I opened my eyes in alarm but found Jake looking down at me with a smile that said 'don't worry' so I didn't. On our way out Dare glared at Jake and Jake glared right back, I ignored it and just focused on Jake's face. It was so beautiful and I found myself reaching up and touching his face. I breathed carefully as to not let it hurt my ribs, because with every breath there was pain. He looked down at me with a surprised yet affectionate look. I stared at him for a moment then let my hand fall to his chest... mhm... he was warm. I snuggled against his chest and sighed. He said nothing as we left school and he put me in the passenger seat of his black rabbit. He even buckled me in.

"Where do you live?" He asked before he got in and started the car.

"Just a couple of blocks..." I murmured and coughed.

Oh how it hurt.

"Alright, don't strain yourself." He said seriously as he backed out of his parking spot, and when I looked up at the school in one of the windows I could just see Dare standing there with his arms crossed on his chest and dark eyes watching me.

I swallowed and found that I could not look away.

"Ashley." Jake said and I turned my head.

"Don't hang around him. He's bad news." Jake said, but his voice seemed a little different, almost like he really and I mean _really_ hated Dare.

I nodded, not wanting to upset Jake as he began to drive out of the parking lot, but I couldn't help turning my head once more to see Dare, but he wasn't there anymore.

I took in a deep breath and winced, but I made sure Jake didn't notice.

"You know... you're beautiful." Jake suddenly said out of nowhere and I turned my head in surprise.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I just kind of smiled and looked to my right, out the window. Jake had the radio on really low, and a comfortable silence fell over us. I glanced at Jake who I found staring at the road.

"Turn here." I murmured quietly, to quietly for Jake to hear or my ribs to hurt, but somehow he heard and turned at the right place.

I said nothing, figuring I was speaking louder than I thought as I pointed to my house and he drove into the driveway, then before I could even unbuckle my seat belt he was already opening my door and he unbuckled me. I put my foot outside the door, but he shook his head and picked me up into his arms again. I swallowed and smiled at him as he took me to the door and I realised the door was locked. I pointed to the mat and while cradling me in one arm he knelt down and picked up the key from under the mat. He was easily able to open the door and he pushed the door opened before he shut and locked the door behind him.

"The couch in the living room." I whispered and he nodded as he took me into the living room and laid me down with a pillow underneath my head.

I sighed and found that when Jake wasn't next to me it was _cold._ I shivered and goosebumps formed on both my arms.

"Ashley... your cold..." I continued shivering until Jacob pulled up to his chest and sat down on the couch as he cradled me.

I touched his chest and buried my face in his arm.

"I'm tired." I murmured.

"I'll take you to your room." He said as he stood up.

"It's upstairs." I whispered and coughed again.

He looked down at me with concern filled eyes before he went upstairs and easily found my bedroom with all the cute butterflies in it. I felt a little embarrassed but Jake didn't say anything about it as he laid me down on my queen sized bed and then he just stood there. I stared up at him almost afraid to ask him to stay.

"Lay down." I whispered. "It's alright."

He hesitated before he nodded and laid down beside me. He faced me but didn't touch me at all as he stared into my eyes. Again I felt like he was peering into my soul or something.

"Jake."

"Ashley..." He said and I stared at him for a long time.

Then I began to shiver again. Man why was it so cold? Jacob touched my shoulder, his hand was so warm I found myself getting closer and closer until my head rested beside his chest and my arms wrapped around him.

"Ashley..." He whispered quietly, maybe he thought I had fallen asleep?

"Hmm?"

"I like you." He said. "Alot."

I said nothing. What was I gunna say? I barely knew him... but then again.

"I..."

"Will you go out with me?" He whispered in my ear.

I froze. What was I supposed to say?

"I..." I swallowed and coughed.

"Yes." I whispered meekly.

"Alright." He said. "Get some rest ok?"

I nodded into his chest and sighed as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

My alarm clock rang and I woke up quickly in fright.

Woah... crazy dream right? I found myself shivering... I swear it was warmer earlier. I stood up and went over to the mirror as I yawned. I found that my ribs were hurting me and when I lifted my shirt up I saw this ugly purple and yellow bruise the size of a tennis ball. I screamed, really loud.

"Ashley!" I heard my mother call and I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Ashley! What's wrong?" She asked and I lifted my shirt up for her to see the bruise. She almost screamed to.

"What happened?" She asked and I told her about the 'accident' and the what the nurse told me and how I had to come home early.

"Oh my gosh... can you go to school today?"

"I don't know... I didn't ask." I said quietly.

It didn't hurt as bad when I spoke quietly.

"I see... well then maybe you should stay home... just for today if you're feeling ok tommorow you can go alright?"

"Alright." I muttered as she kissed me on the forehead and went downstairs.

That was when I remembered my dog. I forgot to feed her last night. I went into the laundry room where Carisa my dog was kept in her cage. I let her out and heard her whimpering.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I filled her bowl and set it down for her to eat.

"I'll take you for a walk today ok? I promise." I said and then returned to my room after letting Carisa out and roam the house.

"Bye sweety!" Mom called and then the house was quiet. My dad left really early today and i was left alone at home. For the second time.

I sighed and laid on my bed while I stared up at the ceiling. So yesterday wasn't a dream? Hmm. Oh my god I had a date with Jacob Black. I took a pillow and screamed into it, which I immediately regretted because my ribs were killing me. Then I heard my door bell ring, and I wondered if that was him... but then I realised he was at school. I sighed and then stood up as I walked down the stairs and answered the door where I found Dare standing in my doorway.


	3. Chapter 3: You want me?

**( I thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to your favorites & alerts! I will **_**try**_** to update twice a day if possible, otherwise it's once a day... hmm, do I have to change the rating after this chapter (Tell me in review if you think so)? Lol. Read on...)**

I stood in the house with the door ajar as I stood there staring at Dare. Why was _he_ here?

"What do you want?" I asked with a scowl.

He stared into my eyes, and I took in a deep breath. His dark blue eyes caught mine, I became breathless, speechless. His eyes were so... amazing. I was disoriented.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly, and I nodded slowly while his eyes never left mine as he walked inside and I shut the door.

I couldn't break his gaze, it was too powerful... he stood there, but it seemed like he was getting closer... was he getting closer? I tried hard to speak, but I couldn't bring myself to. Then his hand was on my cheek, it was so warm and comforting I could almost melt in his hand.

"Ashley..." He murmured in my ear seductively.

When did he get so close to me? Oh who was I kidding, I wasn't even fighting him! I _couldn't_! His eyes were still on mine as he smirked and his hand gripped my neck, and then his lips were on my jaw line, and his eyes no longer held me. That's when I started fighting.

"Dare!" I shouted as he pulled me closer, to his chest.

I tried hard to break his grip on my neck, but...

"Please stop!" I begged, and he pulled away from me only to smirk again before he leaned in close to kiss my lips.

I turned my head before he did so and gripped his shoulders. I dug my nails into his skin, but he didn't seem to even notice. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked as if this were common, or not a big deal.

"What the hell Dare? Quit it!" I shouted as I began hitting his back to no avail, in fact I _hurt_ myself.

He moved slowly into the kitchen, down the hall, but there were no rooms downstairs. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't find the staircase, but he did. He walked up a couple of steps, slowly at first and then he saw my room when he peered down the hall. It was the first room by the stairs. I found myself biting my lip as he got up the last step and then he entered my room and shut the door behind him.

"Hmm... butterflies?" He asked with a chuckle as he laid me down on the bed and locked the door.

I sat up immediately with my back against the wall just so I could fight him off if he did try anything.

"Why the hell did you come here? And how do you even know where I live?" I shouted at him as he took a look at the things in my room.

He brushed by my dresser, touched my jewelry box with jewelry in it that I never wore. He looked at the mirror and peeled off on of the butterfly decorations on the corner of it. Again he chuckled and then looked at me.

"I never thought your room would look like this." He said with a horrible smile plastered on his face.

"Dare stop!" I shouted. "Answer my questions!" I yelled and his smile slowly faded as he suddenly got on my bed and sat beside me.

"You wanna know why I came here?" He asked and I bit my lip as I looked at his face which looked dead serious.

I nodded slowly.

"I came for you." He said and his hand was touching my head.

I winced as his fingers found my ponytail and he pulled it out of my hair so that my hair fell on my shoulders and he messed around with it.

"I think you look better this way." He murmured in my ear.

"How do you know where I live?" I repeated my question quietly, I didn't want to upset Dare... he was a bit unpredictable as I noticed.

"I followed you and Jacob... and by the way... what happened in here with you two?" He asked and suddenly I was blushing.

"We did nothing Dare, not that it matters to you. He took me home, and he cared for me, that's all he did!" I said honestly, but by the look on Dare's face I didn't think he believed me.

"Really?" He asked as he touched my cheek and I felt his warmth.

"Yes really." I muttered and then he had me lying on the bed with him on top of me.

"Are you sure he didn't do this?" Dare asked as he leaned close and I shut my eyes tightly closed as he kissed my neck, biting it until I cried out in pain.

"And this?" He asked as he pulled away and put his hand underneath my shirt, it was huge and warm on my freezing skin, I almost _liked_ it.

His hand moved slowly up my shirt, inching towards my bra. What the hell? I screamed, long and loud. It was shrill, and Dare immediately pulled his hand away and covered his ears. He winced in pain and looked more hurt than I felt. I screamed really loud, like I swear the neighbors heard me, but I didn't care. I jumped off my bed and heard Carisa barking as I unlocked the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Dare hissed and pulled my arm, and that's when I heard the front door open.

"Ashley!" Oh my god it was Jacob's voice!

"Jac-" Dare shoved his fingers in my mouth, I almost choked because of how long his fingers were, but he realised this and pulled his fingers out a little.

"Don't say a word..." He whispered with his lips on my ear. "Or I'll really do you."

How the hell did I get in this mess? I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I was pleading with god for Jake to rescue me, and that's when the door opened and he found me sitting on Dare's lap with his fingers shoved down my throat.

"You son of a bitch!" Jacob shouted as he began to shake violently.

"You're not gunna change in front of her are you?" Dare asked, and although I couldn't turn my head I could just imagine a smug look on his face.

_Change?_ What did he mean by _change?_

"Let her go!" Jacob commanded, but Dare didn't even flinch.

"How about this, I take her with me back to my house... strip her of her clothes a-" Jacob stepped back just a bit as his shaking got increasingly worse until he suddenly did change... into a wolf, a huge one.

I would have screamed, but you know with a couple of huge fingers in your mouth, yeah that was freaking hard to do. Dare finally released me as I gasped for breath and tears of relief fell from my eyes. Then Dare looked at this... wolf... or Jake, or whatever it was and grinned. I heard my dog whimpering in the backround of the wolf's growls. I got as far away as possible to the wolf as I could, I got onto my bed and huddled in the corner.

"Look, you're scaring her!" Dare said as he laughed out loud, and then suddenly he changed into a wolf, I found my voice then and screamed as loud and shrill as I did before making both wolves retreat out of my room and out the house.

I ran down my stairs frantically until I got to the front door and locked it. Then I put my back against the door and slid down it and began to cry, really hard. Carisa came up to me and licked my hand which was shaking like crazy as I covered my face with it. It would be hours before my mom and dad got home, so I picked my pathetic crying self up and went to my room where I shut and locked the door and threw the covers on myself as I cried myself to sleep in the pillow. I woke up sometime later to a knock on my window. I almost screamed... but it was night as I soon realised when I sat up and saw how dark it was.

_My mom and dad must be asleep. _I thought as I went to the window not thinking anything of it as I moved the curtains aside and saw Jake crouched on the branch of the huge oak outside my window.

"Let me explain." He mouthed the words, and slowly I found my fingers reaching for the lock on my window and I let him inside my room.


	4. Chapter 4: A walk in the woods

**( The other chapter was so short, I realised that as I was uploading it. Oh well I hope you guys don't mind, here's today's second. And don't worry there will be no rape, Lol.)**

"Werewolf?" I repeated what he just told me.

"Yeah..." He said, and I just laughed as I held my head up with my hand.

Man I was tired. My stomach growled. Yep, hungry to.

"So... you believe me...?"

"Of course. It would be the only explaination besides me going crazy." I muttered as I held my stomach and sighed.

"So what happened when I left?" He asked me seeing that I was still fully clothed.

I looked up at Jake and to his beautiful brown eyes.

"I cried." I said, not wanting to lie. "Dare was... scary." I murmured quietly. "Then I went to sleep..."

"So you were asleep this entire time?" Jake asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess so... I don't exactly remember waking up if I did at all." I said quietly and looked down at my stomach as it growled again.

When I looked up Jake was there staring down into my eyes. He lifted his hands to my cheeks as he cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"If you're hungry I can take you out to the diner. It's open 24/7, and I promise to bring you back before your parents even know you're gone." He whispered and I found myself smiling dispite everything that happened.

"Alright." I murmured. "But only if you're buying _wolfy_." I teased and he grinned.

"Of course." He said with a smile right before he picked me up into his arms and he _jumped_ out the window.

"Uhm..." I began as we landed on the ground, but Jake seemed to know what I was gunna say.

"It took me awhile to get used to this too." He said and winked at me.

I just laughed as he took me to a diner which thankfully had a forest that surrounded it. We emerged from the forest, and nobody was around to see us, thank god. He let me down after that and took my hand in his as we walked into the diner. That's when I realised Jake wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead he wore only a pair of cargo shorts and I found myself staring at his chest.

"Come on over here you two, must be getting the midnight munches huh honey?" She asked me and I just smiled and nodded as she got us a seat near the windows in the front of the diner.

The waitress took our order for drinks before she left us alone to go put in the order. I looked over the menu and found Jacob staring at me. I looked up at him and he cracked a smile. I chuckled and shook my head as I found something I wanted on the menu. We ordered what we wanted when the waitress came back with our drinks and I sipped on my chocolate milk while I looked out the window.

"So Jake, about this werewolf thing..." I turned my head to look at him and found him staring again, oh my god he was so handsome.

I smiled at him and stared back at him as the waitress brought our food and he snapped out of his daze.

"Thanks." I said as the waitress left and I took my cheese burger and fries off the tray she served the food on.

Jake did the same thing and avoided looking at me for a little while.

"You know... I wonder why they call these french fries?" I said as I ate a french fry and Jake looked at me confused.

"I thought it was because they're from france." I laughed really hard because his face was serious.

We finished eating our meal after that, making jokes and laughing the entire time.

"Hold on Ashley, I gotta go to the bathroom." Jake said as the waitress came and brought us dessert.

"Alright." I said with ice cream already in my mouth.

When he went to the bathroom the waitress smiled at me.

"You're so lucky, why... nobody has _ever _stared at me that way. It's a good thing you got pregnant by him or-" I spit out my ice cream.

"_Pregnant?_" I shouted and stood up in outrage.

"I'm_ fifteen_! Not to mention that I'm a virgin to!" I shouted and she stared at me with wide eyes and said nothing. _And I've never even had a boyfriend before... or went on a date._ I thought, but didn't feel like revealing my entire pathetic love life.

I marched out of the diner, only to have Jake stop me.

"Ashley..." He said quietly.

"Pay the waitress and let's go." I said angrily.

"Ashley..."

"We'll talk outside!" I shouted and he let go of me as I went on my way and stood out in the empty parking lot waiting as he took some money out of his pocket and payed the waitress... wait I think he was _apologizing._

I got angry, _really_ angry. Why did he apologize? She thought I was _pregnant!_ I looked over to the woods which didn't look to intimidating with me boiling over in anger. I ran into the woods and stopped after awhile of running. Going out into the forest in the middle of the night was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done, but I wasn't thinking. I stormed right into it, I stomped (like anyone could hear me) on the ground and I was fuming. I just wanted to break som-

"Hello there darling..." My eyes grew wide as I stared at the red eyes of a pale stranger.

He was grinning at me with this wicked look in his eyes and fangs... oh my god... I backed away slowly, but found him shaking his head at me.

"You smell disgusting..." He snarled but proceeded to walk towards me anyway.

"Been hanging around werewolves?" He asked me as he shook his head and I stared at his face, creepy white skin, and short cropped hair, then as he reached out and grabbed my wrist I felt how cold he was.

I screamed and then Jake was there... well him in his wolf form and before I could even blink he was on the man, but I couldn't see anymore because the man threw Jake off him and into the woods a bit further back while I stood in the cold alone. I could hear faint sounds coming from the fight, but I didn't know what was going on until Jake came back, with deep gashes on his chest and arms. I ran to him quickly.

"Jacob I'm so sorry, I-" He embraced me and held me tight against his chest.

"Never ever go off alone again Ashley." He mumured into my hair. "If you got hurt I'd never forgive myself." And with the I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest, which by the way healed.

After holding each other for a very long time, we walked back home.

"So what was that guy?" I asked as he held my hand is his.

"A Vampire." He said and I sighed.

Werewolves and vampires... wonderful.

"So how'd you heal so fast?"

"Werewolf thing."

"Ah, and the warmth?"

"Werewolf thing."

"Insane muscles and strength?"

"Werewolf thing."

"And the way you look at me?"

"You noticed?" He asked, and I chuckled.

"Yeah, so did that waitress."

"Right... I was listening to that."

We stopped talking for a moment.

"So what's up with you and staring at me? Do I look funny or something?" I asked, but he merely shook his head and stopped when we got to my house.

"Look it's late... you need to get some rest. I'll uh... see you at school?" He asked and I nodded.

"Alright." He murmured and he picked me up into his arms and climbed the tree to get into my room.

When he step me down on the ground in my room I took in a deep breath and stared at him while he stared back.

"What?" He asked.

"I like you." I said quietly. "Alot."

He stared at me for a moment and I smiled at him right before he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed my lips. This was my first kiss, his lips were gentle and soft, he was kissing me sweetly, lovingly, and when he stopped he merely looked at me and without saying goodbye he jumped on the tree branch and down to the ground, leaving me alone in my room while touching my lips in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5: Imprinting

**( I want to thank everyone again for all the alerts and favorites, it's cool how many people have read this (and like it) and it's only been like three days. Lol. By the way guys I think one is all I can manage today. Sorry.)**

_Beeeeeeep, _my alarm clock woke me up and I slammed my hand down on it before I sat up and yawned. I went over to my mirror and saw these huge bags underneath my eyes. Shoot, I'll have to make up an excuse when my mom asks why I look so tired. Then there was suddenly a knock on the door and I jumped.

"Ashley, are you going to school today?" She asked me.

"Yeah mom!"

"Alright, today's my day off so if you want to take a little more time it's alright sweety!" She said.

"Alright!" I said and decided I'd go early.

I didn't want to be late to my first period class... but Dare was in my class... on second thought... maybe I'll skip the entire 1st period? I could use the sleep. I took my sweet time in the shower and changing as well. I even left my hair down today, although I had to borrow my mom's straightener because my hair didn't look very good by itself (unless it's been up in a ponytail because then it gets curly and actually looks decent) and by the time all this was done 1st period was long over.

"Mom, I'm ready!" I shouted as I grabbed my school bag and walked down the stairs.

"Ok come on honey just let me get the key-" She stared at me as I was coming down the steps.

"Ashley... you look nice..." She said.

Wow that was like the first time my mom ever complimented me on anything. Seriously. At least this look was working for me.

"Thanks mom." I said and smiled as we both walked out into her brown surburban.

We drove to school in silence. My mom didn't particularly like the music I listened to... or noise at all when she was driving. When we got into the parking lot she walked me to the office and signed me in saying that I was sick and blah blah blah. I waited for them to finish up and then I went to my english class and sat in my seat next to Kim.

"Hey." She said. "I missed you yesterday, where were you?"

"Oh well I got hurt and the nurse told me to go home so I stayed there." I said and Kim laughed.

"Well are you at least going to sit with me at lunch?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure." The bell ran shortly after that and then Dare's _friends_ shuffled in loudly, laughing and being obnoxious.

"Hey Kim you gunna sit with me while your boyfriend's away? I'll keep you warm!" The one who was staring at Kim on my first day called to her, but she ignored him, although she looked seriously worried.

I didn't want to pry so I just stayed quiet during the entire lesson and when the bell rang she walked with me to my class although she looked a bit, well worried.

"Kim, how about I take you to your class?" I asked as we stood in front of the door of my spanish class.

I saw that same guy following us, I think he was waiting for Kim to be alone.

"Alright." She said, I think she noticed him following us to.

I walked her to her classroom and she thanked me, right before the bell rang. Man I was freaking late. I walked to my spanish class as people rushed to their classes. Then the halls were empty, my spanish class was kinda far from Kim's class.

"Hey Ashley." Oh my god it was Dare...

I walked as fast as it could but he caught my arm and turned me around.

"Ashley, look I'm sorry for how I acted. Really, let me make it up to you alright? How about a bonfire on La push beach on friday, 9pm? There'll be alot of people so don't worry..." He said and his eyes held this puppy dog look that I couldn't say no to.

"Alright fine." I muttered and then he released me.

"Alright then..." He said while backing up with a smile. "See you then." He nodded his head at me and turned a corner where he disappeared.

I took in a deep breath and sighed before I finally got to my classroom where I made up an excuse of someone tripping me in the hall and my backpack spilled over which the teacher bought and I sat down in my seat, listened to the lesson, and got all the make up work I needed to do before the bell rang and Jacob was there to take me to lunch.

"Hey Ashley." He said as he kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "You look good."

Were we going out now?

"Hey Jake." I said and smiled back at him. "Thanks."

He took me with him down the hall and into the lunch room the we walked right over to where Kim and a bunch of huge guys like Jake were sitting.

"Hey guys." Jake said as he made room for me and him to sit down.

"Hey!" They replied, most of them had their mouths full.

"Who's that?" One of them asked.

"Guys this is Ashley, Ashley this is Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared isn't here..." Jake said as he pointed to each of them in turn.

"I met Jared." I said and looked over at Kim who nodded at Jake.

"This is the pack." Jake said and the guys suddenly stopped eating.

"Wait this is _Ashley_ the Ashley you imprinted on?" Quil asked.

"What? Imprin-"

"Hey uhm, what'd you wanna eat Ash?" Jake asked me, rather loudly.

"Uhm... pizza... thanks." I said and he nodded at me as he got up and went in line.

When he was out of hearing range... (which I hoped he was because his hearing was exceptional) I asked them about what they were talking about.

"So imprinting? What is it?" I asked as they finished stuffing their mouthes with food.

"You get straight to the point don't you?" Paul asked me as he yawned.

"Yep, no bull from me." I said and he chuckled.

"I'll tell you what, ask Jake when he get's back." Paul said just as Jake sat down beside me and put a tray down in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I picked at my food and ate only a little.

"What's wrong, are you not hungry?"

"What's imprinting?" I asked and the table got really quiet as if they were waiting for his responce.

I saw Paul grinning across the table, and Jacob glared at him.

"It's... it's when we see someone... and we instantly..." He paused and looked at the table as if he were searching for the right words to use.

"What?" I asked and he turned to me, his eyes caught mine as he stared and he looked at me so lovingly...

"Fall in love." I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say... this was ridiculous to say the very least.

"You can't fall in love like that." I said and snapped my fingers to emphasize my point.

"Well... it's more than love..." Jacob said trying to get me to understand. "Imprinting to werewolves is like... finding a soul mate. It's impossible to hate you, or hurt you... when I saw you, you took my breath away and I couldn't breathe. It was like you were holding the world up by yourself. Gravity was gone from underneath me. I couldn't think straight, and I can't stop thinking about you." He said as he stared at me with so much emotion which I thought wasn't even possible.

"Jake I..."

"All I ask Ashley is for you to be with me. By my side I will let _nothing_ hurt you. Nothing will even come close. We can stay friends to if you want that, but please..."

"Jake, I like you. I want to be with you, as your girl friend... if you want me to be." I said and he stared at me before he smiled and then he gripped my head and kissed me.

His lips overpowered mine, they were warm and passionate, greedy and loving. It was amazing, but it didn't last long. He stopped kissing me and I found that my cheeks were burning and the guys were snickering.

"You guys need to seriously get a room." Quil said and they laughed, Kim did to, but I could only smile and look down shyly.

After lunch was over Jake and I walked to Gym together.

"Do you want to go on a date... a real one?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean, we've been on a _real date_." I said jokingly and he chuckled.

"Well, if you don't want to go to a nice dinner than that's fine."

"Well because you asked so nicely I think I'll accept." I said.

"Really?"

"Really." I murmured as he took my hand in his huge warm one.

When we got into Gym class the teacher told us we'd be doing football, like full on tackle football, which I didn't think was possible during Gym because of all the whinny girls who would complain about getting hurt.

"This is La push Ashley we do _serious_ football here." Jacob said as we were lining up to pick teams.

"Well I just thought-"

"Ashley, come up here you're a team captain!" The coach shouted at me and I walked up and stood their awkwardly as I waited for the other captain to be picked.

"Dare, you're the other team captain, now let's flip a coin..."

"Heads!" I immediately called.

The coach looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I could only smile as he shook his head and flipped the coin. It did turn out heads and I had first pick of guys.

"Jacob!" I called and he walked to me with a smile as he stood next to me and waited for Dare to choose.

"Mark." Dare chose one of his friend's who smirked at me as he took his spot beside Dare and then the two of us took turns choosing who to be on our team, Jacob helped me with this because I didn't know who was athletic and who wasn't.

Once we both had full teams we went outside and played. Most of the girls stayed back and didn't play but I got in the middle of things even if I did trip a few times on the grass (although most people didn't mind because they got a good laugh). When Jacob was leading one of the plays I ran for it and when he threw it to me Dare got in the way. I didn't get mad though, that was until he _accidently _fell on me.

"Ouch..." He faked an injury and said he couldn't get up as he practically groped me on the ground.

"Ew! Got off me!" I shouted and the coach was telling me that it was an 'accident' and he was really 'hurt' but I knew for a fact he was faking it.

Jacob finally ripped him off me and began yelling at Dare and shaking violently, but the coach pulled them apart though and sent just Jake to the sidelines for the rest of Gym, which was pretty crappy considering he was our best player, we ended up losing, but only by a few points. After that I joined up with Jacob who put his arm around my shoulder protectively when Dare was looking my way. Dare only grinned as we headed back into the school before the bell rang.

"You know I don't think you ever got to your next class." Jake said as we were walking down the hall hand in hand.

"I know right?" I said as I laughed and handed him my schedule.

He steered me a different way and we walked down the hall together laughing.

"So when is this date you're going to be taking me on?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes.

"How about tomorrow?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." I said and he nodded.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up a seven." He said and kissed the top of my forehead before we stopped in front of my history class.

"And Ashley how about I take you home today?"

"I'd like that." I murmured and he kissed my cheek.

"I'll be here when you get out ok?" I nodded my head and he left when I got into my history class which thankfully had Kim in it.

I took a seat beside her and we talked a bit.

"So where's Jared?" I asked and she sighed.

"He's with Sam patroling." She murmured.

"Sam? _Patroling_?" I looked at her strangely and she sighed again.

"You haven't met Sam yet?" Kim asked and I simply shook my head.

"Well I'm sure you will soon." She said and I nodded.

"And about this patroling...?"

"Jacob put Sam in charge of patroling... for vampires, and the guys take turns going out with Sam... he used to be the Alpha, Sam did." Kim said quietly.

"Oh." I said and Kim meerly nodded at me as the bell rang and people crowded in or took their seats.

The teacher began speaking and I was only half listening as I was thinking about what else I didn't know about werewolves... or about any kind of tribal history at all.

"... and so we will be diving into the history of the Quileute tribe, as well as the Toutir tribe, grab your books and read chapter 1-3 tonight. We'll be writing a report and..."

Well wasn't that convientent? I got up and grabbed a book for me and Kim before sitting down and handing it to her.

"This will tell you everything." Kim said as she pointed to the book. "The guy's are part of the Quileute tribe so... read up." She said and when class ended I couldn't wait to get home and read it.


	6. Chapter 6: The two of them

**(Thanks again everyone for faves, alerts, and reviews! Sorry, but this is the only one for today, but it's pretty long. And a plus, you asked for them so here they are... ;D)**

Jake picked me up from school and took me home. My mom was peeping out the window like a creep so when he kissed me she was jumping up and down in the house as I came inside.

"Oh Ashley!" She said and threw her arms around me.

"Oh my god mom! Were you spying on me?" I asked but she was too busy hopping up and down and making tons of noise that she didn't hear me.

"Your first boyfriend! Oh my Ashley! Have you gone on a date yet sweety? Oh we need to go dress shopping and buy you make up and-"

"MOM." I shouted at her and she stopped hopping up and down.

"I'm sorry... I just get really excited, it's your first boyfriend after all."

"Yeah well... my first date's tomorrow!" I announced and we both were jumping up and down which was pretty comical.

"So are we going shopping?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Just not for make up mom..."

"Oh why not Ashley...? Just Mascera, it'll bring out your hazel eyes!" She said and pinched my cheeks, but I wasn't amused.

"Fine mom, just stop it." I said and she laughed as she got the car keys and took her mastercard.

She spent tons of money when she shopped, I just hoped we wouldn't spend all our time shopping... I mean I had to read the tribe history books for my history class... plus I really did want to know about the tribe... Kim said it would explain everything.

Me and my mom got in her surburban and she drove us out of La push to god knows where.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked as she drove through forks to get on the highway.

"Oh, I haven't told you I've been shopping out here have I? We're going to Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles?" I asked and looked at her funny. "Wait you've been shopping in the three days we lived here?" I asked and she smiled.

"Of course! I couldn't wait!" She said and acted as if she were a child as she began to ramble on.

My mom was hilarious sometimes, especially when you got her going. We drove for a long while until an off ramp said 'Port Angeles exit 7' so we got off the highway and we were driving through Port Angeles. My mom was taking a look at all the brand name stores and then we finally got out and went inside one. My mom made me try on all these sun dresses and she picked out like a bunch of different colors and when they fit me she decided to buy them. I almost never wore dresses. My mom knew that.

"Try on the shorts honey, you don't have any!" She said and I sighed as I grabbed a few and then she decided to buy the shorts to.

As we left that store and loaded the car for another trip into a different store I saw a brand new car parked in front of us. The door was just opening so I figured they just got here, and then my mouth hung open as I stared at the girl coming out. She was pale, her face was like a statue, matching in both color and in perfectness. Her hair was a dark brown, short and the ends fliped outward, she was... stunning. I looked over at my mom who was staring at her to. When she got out she wrinkled her nose like she smelled something bad, then when she looked at me she stared for a moment, her eyes didn't move away until she seemed to snap out of a daze and then she shut her car door and with a strange grace she made her way over to me.

"Hello!" She said rather overly friendly. "I'm Alice." She said and smiled.

"Hi... I'm uhm... Ashley." I said and she smiled a knowing smile, which I thought a bit... strange.

"Were you just going shopping? I'll show you the best places to go!" Alice said and looped her cold arm through mine, which I thought nothing of as she skipped alongside me and took me into some shops.

My mom followed close behind us as we shopped, Alice actually had really good taste... not to mention money, because she had ALOT of it and she bought me clothes she picked out. In particular I liked a red and white dress she picked out which was somewhat casual and formal, I thought Jake would like it alot if I wore it for my date. I thanked her and we exchanged cell phone numbers, talked alot, and made jokes through out our entire time shopping. She even got along great with my mother. After our shopping spree Alice said her goodbyes and invited me to come over to her house sometime which I agreed to, then by the time me and my mom got home it was 7pm and I sighed in relief knowing there was time for a nice long shower, and some reading for school.

"I'll make dinner." Mom told me as I went up stairs, took a shower, and ate a nice dinner of macaroni and cheese, and then took my backpack up to my room and looked at the clock.

It was 8:15pm. I have a couple hours and I did most of my homework and then started on the first chapter of the Quileute history. It was all about their history as a tribe, just major wars and things but the second chapter got into the lives of the Quileutes. They told of warriors who turned into wolves. Werewolves... Jake was a decendent. They talked of many other things I thought unimportant, and then the third chapter began, it was titled Imprinting and it pretty much stated the samething that Jake told me about imprinting. They described it a little differently though, in fact as I was reading it I was shocked.

_"Imprinting is thought to be an instinct that choses the healthest female to mate with and to pass the genes of the Quileute."_ I read aloud.

It sounded wrong... I was supposed to _mate_ as the book put it, with Jake. Was that all I was to him? The girl who is supposed to carry his child? I found myself too blinded by my tears to read the rest of the chapter or even read the next one like I was supposed to, but instead I laid down in my bed and cried myself to sleep. In the morning when my alarm went off I felt horrible, but when I looked in the mirror I found myself looking different. Maybe even better than I normally did. Although this gave me a bit of a boost, today was far from a good day.

My mom and dad were gone in the morning and I was supposed to take the bus to school. Which I certainly didn't feel like doing so I straightened my hair, grabbed a hoodie and my backpack, and some good walking shoes before I left the house with a bagel in hand and started walking to school. People drove by me really slow. I was wearing a pair of the new shorts I bought, (I never really wore shorts because I was super self concious) and guys were whistling and offering to give me rides to school which I refused. I walked and walked until I finally made it to school. In my first period class I ignored everyone as I sat off in the back corner.

"You're looking as nice as ever." Dare complimented me as he sat down beside me and played with my hair.

I didn't even say anything to him, but I didn't stop him from messing with my hair either and as class went on I found him sitting _right_ beside me and whispering words in my ear in a language I'd never heard before. They sounded sweet, but I couldn't be to sure. Then the teacher left the classroom to go get something from the teacher's lounge and Dare was leaning close to me.

"What's wrong my sweet? Are you upset?" He whispered in my ear. "I'll make it better." He murmured and he nibbled on my ear.

"Dare stop, quit it." I muttered, but really didn't do anything as he stopped nibbling my ear and was pushing my hair back away from my neck.

"You smell... like a vampire." He said quietly in my ear. "When were you around vampires?" He whispered as his lips grazed my neck and he planted a kiss there.

"I wasn't." I said as I tried to shy away, but he then moved away and kissed my cheek.

It felt nice I hate to say... to be kissed by him.

"It's not very old..." He murmured in between kisses. "That stench. I'm surprised that he hasn't taken better care of you..."

"Dare..." I said, but I didn't know what to say.

I realized then that Alice fit the description of a vampire.

"A vampire would never get close to you if it were me in Jacob's place." Dare said as he stopped kissing me and turned my face to his.

"I'd care for you... I'd shower you in kisses... I'll love you." Dare said quietly, and I found my heart beating fast and I was speechless.

Never had I felt more loved then I did right then. Dare gently caressed my cheek and I leaned in close to kiss him. I closed my eyes and his lips touched mine. Everything about this kiss felt right. My heart was fluttering and I felt loved. Slowly he moved his lips with mine, until he worked my mouth open and I tasted his tongue. He kissed me harder and faster. It formed into a passionate kiss and I almost completely forgot we were in school, that was until the teacher walked in the class and I pulled away from Dare.

"Now as I was saying..." He said as he picked up the lesson, he didn't see us kissing, good.

I bit my lip and looked at Dare who smiled at me lovingly. The way he was looking at me... almost reminded me of how Jake looked at me. He reached out and took my hand in his, it was so warm and comforting. Throughout the rest of the period I had my head on his shoulder and his hand in mine. The next period I met up with Kim. I lied to Kim, I told her that I couldn't read the book because I was up so late, she believed me and that kept me from talking to her throughout the entire period. In spanish all I could think about was Dare and the kiss. Wait didn't I hate him not to long ago? I didn't dwell on this thought as Spanish ended, and then Jake stood outside my class. I forgot he took me to lunch.

"Hey Ashley." He said as he looked at me wearing my new shorts. "I like the shorts." He said with a smile, and as he leaned close to kiss me I turned away.

"Ashley...?" He said as he frowned, and as if on cue Dare came and took my hand in his.

"Hey Jacob." Dare said with grin.

Oh my god... please don't... Jacob was shaking and his nostrils flared.

"What the hell are you doing with him Ashley?" He shouted and everyone turned to stare, that was until Jake turned his head and glared at all of them.

"I..." I didn't know what to say, I felt like I betrayed Jake... but being beside Dare felt... right.

"You know I love you." Jake said as his shaking stopped and he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, my heart began to ache at the sight.

"I love her too Jacob." Dare said as he let go of my hand and then put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as Jacob just stared at me with wide and sad eyes.

Dare took me to lunch after that. I sat with him and his friends. He introduced them as the Toutir pack.

"This is Mark, Scott, Tanner, Brad, and Phillip." Dare introduced me to each of them who nodded at me and smiled.

I recognised Brad as the one who was always staring at Kim. His eyes always seemed to light up when he looked at her. Maybe he imprinted on her? I shuddered at the thought. _Imprinting_, seriously... what a joke.

"Want anything to eat Ashley?" Dare asked, but I shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry." I said and yawned.

"Alright then." Dare said as he got up and got himself food.

I sighed and looked over to Jake's table. He wasn't sitting there. I sighed once again, and waited until Dare came back.

"Would you mind if I took you out tonight?" He whispered in my ear as he sat down beside me.

I smiled and turned to him.

"Not at all." I replied happily.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice." He murmured in my ear and when lunch was over he walked me to Gym.

We were playing flag football today. Dare picked me to be on his team because the coach favored him over all the rest of the people in gym, which by the way made him like me because I was with Dare. When we were tying the belts around us, I couldn't figure it out and Dare had to hold my hips, and tie it around me. The coach pretended not to see, but everyone knew he did. After gym I went to history class, where Kim kind of avoided talking to me. After school Dare took me home, and when he said goodbye my mom couldn't tell the difference between Jake and Dare so thank god for that because she was spying again.

"Mom you have to help me!" I cried and she helped me curl my hair, and apply mascera while I put on my dress and shoes Alice got for me.

It didn't really bother me much that Alice was a vampire... I mean... she seemed nice. Of course Dare could smell vampires so I even used perfume along with extra deoderant. I hoped that would keep the smell away. By the time I was done getting ready it was seven, and there was a ring at the doorbell. My mom got the door and let him inside, but as I was walking down the steps and my mom told me to be home by Eleven, I saw that it wasn't Dare standing there, it was Jake.


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

**(Hopefully this is a little break from the cliff hangers I was throwing out there. :D)**

Jake stood at the bottom of the steps in a suit with his hands in the pants pockets. On him it was stunning and I found that I couldn't take my eyes away from his.

"Oh you two look so cute. Have fun!" My mom said as Jake took my hand and helped me down the last two steps.

"Hey." I breathed out quietly, I couldn't be mad at him.

"Hey." He said as he took me outside and my mom shut the door behind us and he walked me to his car.

"Wait... Jake I..."

"I heard Dare kissed you, is that true?" Jake asked me and I sighed.

"Yes... but I-"

"I know he'll be here soon, but I want to show you I love you as much as he does you." Jake said and then he placed his hand behind my neck and his arm around my waist as he pulled me to him.

"Jake, I-" His lips crushed against mine painfully.

His lips moved mine, but I was fighting him, beating him but when he still didn't stop I had to give in. I moved my lips with his, and this renewed his hope. He kissed me back with more force, with passion. My lips parted and his tongue entered my mouth. This felt so right. His warmth ran through me, and made me hungry for more. His hand no longer held me, I was kissing him of my own free will, and when his hand strayed to the back of my thigh that's when I quit. I pulled away from him breathing heavily as he caressed my cheek and smiled at me. I swallowed.

"That was wrong Jake. Leave." I said, but his smile didn't fade.

"You love me." Jake suddenly said and I just stared at him.

He was right. He knew he was, I knew he was, but I loved Dare to, maybe even more than Jake.

"Jake, you don't love me." I said and he stared at me in disbelief.

"What are you saying Ashley?"

"I'm an imprint. All I am to you is a child bearer." I said quietly as tears filled my eyes.

"What? No... wait did you read that book? Ashley that's not true! You are my soul mate. That's what imprinting is! It finds our soul mate's for us, why can't you understand? I love you Ashley! Nothing is going to change that." Jake said and stood there staring at me with so much love in his eyes.

Did I make a mistake? I stared at Jake with nothing to say.

"And besides Ashley. Dare imprinted on you to." He said angrily.

I stared at him in disbelief. This changed everything. How did I not see it before? He looked at me the same way Jake did and yet... Tears began to build in my eyes. I was so stupid to think that a guy would actually like me without some supernatural power coming into play.

"I..." I couldn't breathe.

I sobbed, and then lights surrounded me, engulfed me. Dare pulled into my driveway and found me crying. He immediately blamed Jake for this.

"Jake what the hell did you do?" He yelled and threw himself at Jake.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed and both of them turned to me.

"You both imprinted on me. Is that why you fight?" I asked and they both locked eyes with each other.

So I was the cause of all their problems.

"I don't want this." I said quietly. "I don't want fighting, I don't want you to get so worked up over me. I can't love you both!" I shouted and they stared at me with beautiful love filled eyes.

They both stared and said nothing. They look hurt. What was I supposed to do? This wasn't... right. I couldn't choose.

"Let's stop this, I'll pretend like nothing ever happened with any of us ok?" I said, but that seemed to hurt them more.

"Ashley..." Jacob murmured, and Dare stared at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Ashley... please." Jacob begged, but I shook my head.

"Go home." I said quietly.

"Ashley let me explain!" Jacob begged.

I stared at him and closed my eyes for a moment before I nodded.

"Alright talk." I said.

"Imprinting is different to _Dare._" Jacob said as he glared at Dare who stood there unmoving, and he avoided Jake's eyes.

"To Quileutes it is finding a soul mate. To Toutirs it's finding the perfect mate." I looked at Dare who was looking away, at the ground, or the forest I couldn't be sure.

"I love you. Dare just wants you to bear his child. In the books it describes imprinting as the Toutirs would. To Dare you bear a child for him and he'll care for you however you want him to. He knows how to play with emotions so don't trust that he loves you for one second, he just wants you to think that. He wants your body, not you." Jake said and I didn't know how to react.

Should I be angry or sad?

"Is that true Dare?" I asked quietly, but he couldn't look at me, he _wouldn't._

"So it was all fake to you?" I whispered quietly and the tears fell, he closed his eyes and continued to look away.

"Both our packs are rivals Ashley. We're different in everything we do. Dare and his pack can hurt you, I can't. It hurts me when you hurt Ashley." Jake said so sincerely and the tears were spilling from my eyes.

"I would be nothing without this imprinting thing then?" I asked quietly as I stared at Jake.

"Dare wants me to have his child, and you love me, because of imprinting?" Jake stared at me as I let the tears fall and I didn't bother wiping them away.

"Ashley, please..."

"Go. Both of you just leave." I said, but from the forest came wolves, lots of them.

My heart skipped a beat as Dare stood up casually and strode over to me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me to his new Ford truck.

"Dare!" I shouted. "Let go!" He simply shook his head and glared at Jake.

"You know if you didn't have to come over here and spoil this, she would have came home without any incident Jacob." Dare said as he picked me up and sat me down in the passenger seat of his car.

He buckled me in tight and shut and locked the door as he came to Jake and the wolves were beginning to close in on him.

"Stop it!" I screamed, I knew they were going to hurt him. "Please!" I begged, but Dare didn't so much as turn his head.

I unbuckled my seat belt and tried to unlock the door, but it wouldn't open. Dare thought ahead. Dare was speaking to Jake really close up as the wolves closed in and now surrounded Jake. Then without doing anything else he simply walked back to the car and left Jake surrounded by wolves.

"Let me out of the car Dare!" I shouted as he got inside and turned the car on.

The lights flashed at Jake's face and the wolves, lighting up the scene in the dark, but as Dare backed up and began driving off I couldn't see anything anymore.

"Dare go back! Take me home!" I begged, but he ignored me and kept his eyes on the road.

I screamed and shouted at him but he seemed oblivious to it all, he just kept driving.

"Dare, where are we going? Where are you taking me?" I asked but he said nothing.

"Dare, Dare!" I shouted.

"Just shut up will you? And put your seatbelt on. Jeez." He muttered.

He was speeding, and it was only for this reason that I put my seatbelt on.. He didn't seem to concerned about his speed, and I kept my mouth shut. We drove for quite a while until we stopped at a pretty big house bordered by forest and secluded from the rest of La push. He stopped the car in front of it as he got out and opened the passenger door, unbuckled my seat and pulled me out. I could barely see a thing, but Dare knew exactly where he was going when he went up to the house and knocked on the door which was opened wide for him and we walked inside.

"You brought the girl." A man who shut the door behind us said.

"I did." Dare replied as he let go of my arm and I found myself in the entrance of a home.

The house was decorated with rugs, tapestry, and painting all depicting tribal things. There were hunts, battles, and wild animals on all of them. It was somewhat... beautiful. Two long stair cases led up the steps to rooms on the second floor, and from the top of the steps an older man and woman came. They greeted Dare and then the older woman came to me.

"She is your imprint?" She asked Dare and he nodded.

"She has a beautiful face..." She said as her hand touched my cheek. "And strong legs." She said as she lifted my right leg up. "Slender arms..." She said as she lifted my arm up and inspected it. "And her hips are wide, perfect for child bearing." She said with a nod as she looked at the older man who came to me.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Ashley..." I said quietly and he nodded.

"I am Jack, Dare's father. This is his mother, Samantha." I stared at them both, if I said I wasn't frightened I'd be lying.

"All I want is to go home." I said quietly as I stared at Dare's father but his eyes held no sympathy for me.

"That is up to Dare if he wishes to take you home." He said and merely retreated up the steps again with his wife in tow.

I felt alone, even with Dare standing next to me. It was like he wasn't... human. Which he wasn't... but still... it was like he didn't have a heart.Dare watched his father go up the steps. His eyes held longing. Did Dare want his father's love?

"Dare take me home please." I begged, but he turned to me.

"I can't do that." He said, and I stared at him with hate burning in my eyes.

"And why not?" I shouted, my voice echoed throughout the room.

He said nothing and he just let me shout at him. He let me hate him. If I Hate him or love him, he didn't care. I was fuming, my hands were balled into fists and my eyes were filled with tears, but I knew I couldn't do anything.

"Why do you need _me_?" I asked quietly. "Why can't you find some else?" I whispered and Dare got close and wiped the tears away that were streaming down my cheeks.

"It's not that simple." He murmured as he tucked stray hair behind my ear. "I wish I could, but I can't. The laws are unbreakable Ashley. I would do anything to make you happy, but this I just can't do."

I backed away from him, I wouldn't believe his lies anymore not matter how badly I wanted to hear them and to be comforted by Dare. In his eyes I saw hurt, but I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore.

"If you're not going to let me leave, where am I sleeping?" I asked, and he simply beckoned to me as he walked up the stairs and took me to a door.

"You can lock the door if you want. My mother will wake you up." He murmured but didn't look directly at me.

He looked ashamed. I simply nodded as I headed into the room. It was beautifully furnished with a regal king sized bed with silk draping over it. It was stunning. I shut the door and locked it behind me as I explored the room. There was a nice wood carved dresser, a trunk, and a huge closet and bathroom all in this one room. I hate to say I loved it, but I did. As I laid on the bed and tried to sleep I heard the faint sound of howling in the distance. I wondered what that was...


	8. Chapter 8: Flee

**(If you're wondering who's going to end up with Ashley. To be honest, I have no idea.)**

I woke up to a knock on the door, I expected to hear my mother's voice, but I heard a different one instead.

"Ashley dear, when you want to come out I'll show you where your bath is waiting. We'll give you clothes to wear as well." Dare's mother said.

I realized where I was in an instant, and when I heard her retreating footsteps I began to sob. Why did all of this have to happen, and to _me_? I straighted myself out before I left the room, I cleaned up my tears and thanked god that when I cried it wasn't noticeable. Samantha came and took me with her to a different room where a hot bath waited for me. She told me of all the frangances and things I could put in it and I simply thanked her as she walked off to get clothes that fit me. The room was just a giant bathroom. There was a huge tub in the middle of the room filled with water and steam was just coming up from the water. Maybe I'd feel better after a soak?

"Here you go Ashley." I turned around and saw that Samantha had chosen _the _most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. "I made this, I hope you like it." She smiled as I took it.

"It's beautiful..." I said as I took it from her and took a look at what it was like on me.

The dress was white, it had black and red roses on it as well as twisting vines, but only a few so that it was balanced and not cluttered with designs.

"Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Hardwood." I said and she shook her head as she smiled.

"Please call me Samantha. No need to be so formal." She said and I nodded. "Now when you're done taking a bath come downstairs for breakfast, and make sure you lock the door. You don't want any of the boys peeping in here do you?"

"Boys?"

"Yes all the boys in the pack come here. I have to throw them king's feasts to starve off their appetite." I laughed at that and she smiled at me as she shut the door and I locked it like she suggested I did.

Then I stripped of my clothes and dipped myself into the bath, throwing in a bit of vanilla fragrance and laid in the water for awhile. It did actually calm me a little. After I was done I dried myself and put on the dress. I let my hair air dry so I walked out like that bare foot because I didn't want to put on the cute strappy sandals that gave me blisters. I walked down the steps and as I was coming down Dare and a couple of his friends (I recognised them as Brad and Mark) were passing through (all of them were wearing simple jean shorts that clung to their hips) the front room and when they turned their heads they stared. I grew a little self concious, and continued down the stairs avoiding their eyes. I was about to walk past them when I realized I didn't know where I was going.

"Uhm, Dare... where's the kitchen?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my arm and he simply smiled at me.

"This way." He said as he took my hand in his and led me into the kitchen where I smelled the breakfast his mother was cooking.

I sat down and Dare sat down next to me as well as his two friends who were staring at me still. Nothing was said but I suddenly felt Dare's hand on my thigh. It was warm, but I pushed his hand away. Why was he still doing these things? Dare's mother made eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, and pancakes which she stacked high on five different plates. Then she simply left without another word leaving me and the three boys alone. Mark muttered something to Brad who chuckled, but Dare turned his head and looked straight at Mark unamused.

"Don't you even think about it." Dare snarled, but Mark simply chuckled as Phillip, Tanner, and Scott entered the room, it was the entire pack now.

They walked in oblivious to everything as they sat down to eat, but then they realized I was there and they stared. Which I didn't understand, seriously... Dare began growling low.

"Stop!" Dare snarled, and then suddenly they were all fighting, except Brad that is, he just started stuffing his mouth like this was nothing.

I decided to just grab some buttered toast and then I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. I made it into a hall which I walked down and then found myself in a living room. A fire was roaring in the huge stone fireplace, and I took a seat on one of the regal looking red arm chairs. I didn't know a chair could feel so comfy!

"Enjoying the fire?" I jumped and turned to see Dare's father standing behind me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in here... I'll go." I said as I got up, but he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down gently.

"It's alright." He said as he took a seat in an arm chair across from mind and simply sat there staring at me as if he were evalutating me or something.

"I can see how Dare has fallen for you." He said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean he is in love with you. He has been trying hard not to show it child, because in our tribe there is weakness in a man who falls for his mate."

"Excuse me?" I yelled and he chuckled.

"You have such a strong mind, in my time it was much less appreciated than it is now. I was simply stating that Dare is hiding most of his feelings for you so that he would please me. He puts on a show for me, he's trying too hard though. His eyes tell all, how could I have raised such a weak boy?" He muttered, I was silent for a moment as I glared at him.

I was angry now.

"Loving someone doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong, but you wouldn't know that now would you? You simply cater to your wife's needs, you don't love her. If you ask me, that's weak." I said as I stood up and began to walk away.

"If loving someone makes you strong than I hope for your sake that Dare wins that fight for you in the kitchen, or else you're another man's mate." He said and I could almost see that smirk on his face... but I kept walking and didn't turn back as I entered the kitchen again and there they were still fighting.

What was Dare's father talking about?

"Stop it!" I shouted at them. "What the hell are you fighting about?"

All their heads turned to me and suddenly Mark turned and broke from the fight grinning at me, and he came over to me in a few quick strides before he grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was staring up at him, into his eyes. He smirked and when he leaned his head down to kiss me I kneed him in the groin, which I discovered then was the only vunerable spot on a werewolf.

"What the hell is going on? I thought you guys were a pack?" I shouted at them.

Dare was getting hit like you wouldn't believe. The were kicking him and punching him and he had to fend for himself while they ganged up on him. He had open wounds, maybe from a knife? They stopped hitting Dare, but held him instead as they turned to me.

"And what do we get if we stop hitting him?" Tanner asked.

I stared at Dare who was hanging in their arms. He was coughing up blood, but I could already see his open wounds healing...

"Just stop, this is stupid." I said and they stared at me.

"You're right, this is stupid." Mark said behind me as he grabbed the back of my dress and yanked me back.

I fell hard on my back, hitting my head in the process. Then I cried out in pain as Mark pulled me by the hair until I was up again. I saw black spots when I blinked. All I felt was pain as Mark dragged me over to Dare who was still being held up by Phillip, Tanner, and Scott.

"You see her?" Mark asked him as his held my head with his hand.

"Do you see her?" Mark yelled and Dare simply stared at me.

He had dried blood on his lip, but there was no more open wounds to show where it came from.

"I claim her as mine." Mark said. "My property. My _mate_. You know what happens to you now, right?" He asked, and Dare's eyes went to Mark's. "I'm the new Alpha, which means you're out of the pack." Cruel laughter emitted from Dare as the boys dragged Dare away, to god knows where.

He finally let go of my hair and I sank to the floor in tears. I sobbed for everything. For Dare, for Jacob, for me. Then I felt a hand on my back, a big, warm, rough one.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as if his touch were poisonous.

He drew his hand back and I continued to sob on the kitchen tile. That was until I felt motherly hands on my shoulder and whispering in my ear. It was Samantha, singing a lullaby in my ear. I slowly stopped sobbing and looked to her. Her eyes were sympathetic.

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she stroked my head and continued to sing in a different language until I fell asleep.

I felt a dull pain in my head and I moaned as I turned on something soft, and then felt something warm underneath my head. When I opened my eyes I screamed, really, _really_ loud. I slept in the same bed as Mark, in fact my head was lying on his bare chest when I woke up. I scrambled off the bed and to the wall as Mark woke up quickly and turned to me with wide eyes. I felt a little relieved when I saw that he had shorts on and my dress was still on, but I was breathing heavily and tears filled my eyes and blurred my vision as he got up and came to me.

"Geez, I didn't do anything to you I swear." He said sincerely, but I still cried.

"Look..." He started to say as he put his knelt down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing personal... we fight all the time, and when Dare imprinted... it was just an opportunity to become alpha. I won't hurt you... anymore. I promise ok? Stop crying, it'll be alright." He said but I only cried harder.

Didn't he see a problem with this? I stopped crying after a short while and just fell silent as I stared at nothing.

"I wanna go home." I said as I looked at him.

"You can't go home."

"I want to go home." I said again as if he didn't understand me.

"Listen Ashley... you have to stay here, there are... things out there... that you don't want to get involved with."

"Vampires?" I asked, and he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah."

I got up slowly and he did the same.

"Then I'll take my chances." I muttered and walked past him to the door.

He stopped me with no effort at all.

"I'm not risking you getting stolen from me! I'm the alpha and-"

"Oh shut the hell up about this alpha thing. That makes you the leader of your pack. I'm not part of your pack!" I shouted at him, kicked him in the groin and fled out of his room down the stairs and through the front door.

I only hope my chances of surviving were good enough to keep me alive until I made it back to my house.


	9. Chapter 9: Take me away

**( See! Dare wasn't bad afterall. But his father is... anyone want more drama? I can seriously add to the drama. :D )**

I ran straight into the forest, stumbling the entire way until I really got going and I was sprinting over twigs and things littering the forest floor with barefeet. I jumped over fallen trees, climbed over rocks and made it to a small spring of water before I had to stop and catch my breath. I drank the water in huge gulps, it was cold and refreshing. I then ran again, deeper into the forest. I really had no idea where I was going, but I wanted to be far away from that hell house, and I wasn't stopping for anything. As I ran I began to hear noises. Twigs snapping, undegrowth rustling, and I swore it was a vampire. I ran faster, almost ready to cry when a wolf emerged and began after me. I was seriously relieved but I certainly couldn't stop running.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I ran.

My feet were already getting tired as well as scraped up. I ran and ran, and I couldn't breathe so well, I was getting tired, no! I couldn't quit now! The wolf chasing after me was gaining on me fast, in fact it was running beside me. No! I couldn't let it block my way, or I'd have to go back! In front of me the trees were parting, and there was a river running across it. To come all this way only to be stopped by water? I didn't think so. While the wolf slowed down I only ran faster, adrenaline was going through me as I stared at this flat rock where I could jump the river. I heard a howl behind me as I got to the rock, and jumped... I caught the rocky ledge, but scraped my knee in the process. It hurt like hell. I could feel the blood trickling down my knee as I scrambled to find a foot hold, and when I got one I pulled myself up and I sat there staring at the wolf who was growling at me across the way.

"Stupid wolf!" I said and laughed although out of breath. "I out smarted you!" I shouted and laughed again while I stood up on wobbly bleeding knees.

The adrenaline was slowly wearing off and I could feel pain in my leg. The wolf continued to growl and glare until it sniffed the air and whimpered with it's ears pressed up against it's skull. It slowly began backing away until it retreated into the forest.

"That's right, go home!" I shouted and finally caught my breath.

Then I stood there for a moment, until I felt a presense behind me and I turned slowly to see a group of pale people staring at me with golden brown eyes. Vampires. There was one girl and two boys standing there. One was pretty muscular, standing next to a pretty blonde girl, and then the other man looked at me as if he were in pain. I jumped, and stepped back, but I couldn't go anywhere, the only thing behind me was a long fall into rocks.

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt you." The one who seemed to be in pain said, and I felt a strange calm fall over me.

"I'm Jasper, this is Emmett, and Rosalie. We're here to help." I took in a deep breath and decided to go with them.

Jasper carried me through the forest and to a beautiful home in the middle of it. When the went inside I saw Alice standing there, and she greeted me with a hug. She explained to me that when she first met me she had a vision of all this happening, and so I believed her, I mean how else was I supposed to explain them coming and helping me. Dr. Carlisle Cullen patched up my leg and let me rest in his home. I told Alice I wanted to go home, but she told me that the whole town was looking for me, and if I went home I'd have to explain everything, so I decided to rest there for a day, and I was given a guest room at the bottom floor. It wasn't very different than any other guest room, just some red paint on the walls, a bed, closet, and dresser was in the room. I slept in the queen sized bed and got up sometime later, took a shower, and changed into one of Alice's dresses which she let me have, saying it 'was last season's' but it was really pretty. The Cullen's even made me breakfast, which they said they enjoyed very much.

"So... now what do I do?" I asked Alice, and she sighed.

"That's your decision. I can take you anywhere you want to go."

"La push." I said immediately.

I needed to see Jacob, but I didn't know where he lived.

"Ashley... we can't go to La push."

"What? Why?" I asked and she explained the whole treaty with the Quileutes.

"Can you at least take me to the border where Forks and La push meet?"

"I can do that." Alice said with a smile and not more than five minutes later were we in her hot new car and driving at seriously dangerous speeds.

"Uhm Alice... are you gunna slow down?"

"Oh don't worry, I'd see us getting into an accident before it happened." She said with a smile.

Gee, wasn't that a comforting thought? She drove all the way to the end of forks where a sign said 'welcome to La push'. We stopped there and I got out of the car slowly.

"Jake!" I shouted. "Jake please!" I shouted louder, but could he even hear me out here?

I waited for a moment as silence greeted my calls for help.

"Please Jake! I have no where else to go, I can't go home, and..." I found tears coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry ok, please..." I shouted, and when I heard only silence the tears began to fall.

"Ashley... I don't think he's coming... come on. I'll take you back." She said but right as she said that Jake appeared almost out of nowhere wearing only cut off cargo shorts.

"Ashley, come here." He said and when I saw him, and his beautiful face I ran right into his arms and he hugged me tight.

"I love you Ashley." He murmured into my hair. "Don't scare me like that alright?" He said and I nodded as I looked up at him and his thumb gently wiped my tears away.

When I turned to Alice to thank her, her head was turned the other way so I looked back to Jake and suddenly he was kissing me. His lips moved mine, and I felt his passion, his love. I kissed him back and clung to him like my life depended on it and just like that, it was over, much too soon.

"Thank you Alice, for everything." I said, and I left Jake's arms to run and hug Alice goodbye.

"Oh we'll meet again Ashley." She said and then she got in her car and left as I stood there, wondering when that might be.

"Come on Ashley, before someone sees you." Jake said as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

He went into the forest and began running. I held onto him as tight as I could, his body heat kept me warm, even though it was so cold. I stared up at Jake and when he glanced down at me he smiled, and I realized I was doing the same. I snuggled up against his chest and sighed, I was exhausted, and soon fell asleep.

_"You brought her here?"_ I heard voices, ones I didn't recognise.

_"She had nowhere else to go!"_ Jake's voice... oh how sweet it was.

I smiled and rolled on my side.

_"They'll come for her!"_

_"We'll fight them off, I'm not going to give her up!"_

_"Jake it's not just the Toutirs..."_

The voices grew too quiet for me to hear, and that's when I opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling above me. Where was I? I turned my head and saw that the covers on the bed I was laying in were pulled back, and when I felt the empty spot, it was still warm. Did Jake sleep next to me? I sat up, yawned, stretched, and walked sleepily into the other room.

"Jacob it is not your place to question me." I heard an older man's voice as I came into a living room where Jake was standing with his hands balled into fists and I could see his chest rising and falling.

He was clearly angry.

"Hey... Jake." I said and when he turned to me I saw an older man, with braids in his hair as well as gray looking at me as he sat in a chair in front of Jake.

Jake took my hand in his and brought me beside him, and in front of the old man.

"This is Billy, my father." Jake said, introducing me.

"Nice to meet you." I said as Billy stuck out his hand and I shook it.

I smiled and waited for someone to say something, but there was a long silence.

"Uhm... is something wrong?" I asked and Jake was breathing heavy again.

"You can't stay here." Billy said suddenly, and I was shocked.

"But I..." I didn't know what to say. I did come to Jake afterall...

"I'll take her away then." Jacob said.

"Jake listen you can't lea-"

"No, you listen!" He shouted at Billy. "Ashley is coming with me, I'll take her into the fore-"

"Jacob, were you not listening? They will be able to get her there!"

"Well, then let them try." Jacob snarled as he pulled me by my wrist and I followed him out of his small home and into an old pick up truck.

"Uhm... Jake... where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere else." He mutter as he started the truck and drove off.

"Jake listen, if you take me to forks I can stay with Alice and..."

"Ashley, I'm not leaving you with a vampire!" He said and his voice was angry.

I quieted myself and was content with looking out the passenger window. Tears fell from my eyes.

"So why am I in danger?" I asked quietly.

"Remember that vampire you ran into after I took you to the diner?"

"Yeah?" I said, not really seeing where this was going.

"He's still alive, and he wants your blood."


	10. Chapter 10: Now you know

**( Thanks again everyone for all the faves, reviews, and alerts! :D Makes me so happy. )**

Jake drove fast down the road, and he wasn't even wearing his seat belt. He was just staring at the road with something like anger burning in his eyes. Was he angry with me?

"Jake?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said without taking my eyes off the road.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly, and all of a sudden he hit the brakes, and turned off the car.

I jerked forward in my seat, thankfully I had my seat belt on. He turned and stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes. Then he touched my cheek with his big warm hands.

"I could never be mad at you." He murmured and he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

He sighed and kept the car off as he stared out the window.

"To be honest, I have no idea where I'm going." He said, and I laughed.

"I figured as much." I said and grinned while he just smiled at me.

"Yeah well, I gotta get you somewhere safe or els-"

There was a loud crack outside, and a wolf's howl.

"Shit!" Jake said as he tried to start the car, but the engine did nothing but hiss.

Jake got out of the car, and told me to stay inside but hell! I wasn't going to stay in the car waiting for him to rescue me! I quickly unbuckled myself and got out, only to be taken by warm hands. I tried to scream but my voice was muffled by a hand.

"Shh, it's me Ashley. It's just me." It was Dare.

I almost started crying, I found that I actually did miss Dare, so much. He let go of me then and I hugged him tight. Like I did Jacob...

"Come on while Mark and Jacob are distracted." He murmured in my ear and took my hand as we fled the scene into the opposite side of the street and into the forest.

I followed him without a care. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stared at him. He was only wearing shorts. My god, he was so beautiful... and his hand was so warm.

"Dare... would you carry me?" I found myself asking him.

He stopped and stared at me, at my eyes. They showed love, as well as another emotion that I couldn't name.

"Sure." He said quietly as he got closer to me and one of his hands trailed down the back of my thigh slowly.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as his other hand rested on the small of my back and then he lifted me up carefully, and held my body against his chest. He was so warm, and it was so cold. I was so tired, he was so soft... as he moved I lifted my hand up to his chest and felt his abs, I traced them with my finger slowly, and I felt him take in a deep breath. I looked up and saw him biting his lip and looking straight ahead. I stopped touching him then, I saw that he didn't like it... Dare took me deep into the woods, and when the trees began to part it showed a small two story house in the middle of the forest clearing. Dare walked right up to it, opened the door and carried me inside.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he let me down and I looked around the house.

The front room was just a hall, and as I walked down it I found the living room, which looked a bit outdated, but had beautiful wood carvings of wolves on furniture as well as the borders of the floor and wall. The sofas were plain brown leather with sheep skin blankets thrown over it. I touched the blanket and smiled. It was so soft. Besides the sofas the only other thing in the room was a bookshelf filled with books on tribal legends.

"Hey Ashley..." I turned and stared at Dare who was still only wearing shorts with no shoes or shirt on.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly as I continued to stare, he was doing the same.

"I, uh... I'm gunna go take a shower alright? I'll be right out if you need anything ok?" I nodded and he nodded right back.

He continued to stand there though, instead of leave to wherever the bathroom was. I found myself moving forward, until I was right in front of him. I saw his jaw lock as he stared at me. I saw that same look in his eyes as we were running. His hand came to my cheek, and he kiss me slowly, gently, like he was holding himself back.

"Dare..." I murmured quietly. "What's wrong?"

He stepped back and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong." He was lying. "I'm just tired is all." He was still lying.

"You know... if you don't like me you can just say it." I said and I felt my eyes begin to water...

"God no, you think that?" He said, but didn't get any closer to me.

His eyes told all, and they were showing hurt.

"Dare please, just tell me what's wrong!" I begged, but he shook his head and walked away, just like that.

"Don't walk away from me Dare!" I cried out desperately, but he wouldn't even turn his head.

I stood there, and waited as I heard his footsteps going up the stairs, and then the sound of running water.

I walked over to the couch and sat down before I started crying. I thought he loved me. I thought... I was sobbing so hard I couldn't even think. I just cried, and cried, and cried until finally I fell asleep. When I woke up next it was night, I sat up quickly and looked beside me. I was in a king sized bed, I hoped Dare might have slept next to me, but the covers weren't pulled back, and they weren't warm. I bit my lip as it quivered. I wasn't going to start crying again, I couldn't. I got up and walked in the cold night air, down the stairs, and found Dare sleeping on the big sofa in the living room, without a pillow.

"Dare..." I whispered as I touched his cheek, his eyes opened and he stared at me.

"Ashley..." He murmured and smiled at me. "A dream, my dreams mock me." He murmured to himself and he laughed before he turned on his side, facing away from me.

"Dare, I love you." I said quietly, and he turned back over and stared at me.

"It's just a dream." He murmured to himself as he stared at me, but he reached out and touched my cheek.

His hand was warm, as always. I shivered from the cold, and suddenly Dare wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me on top of him.

"Even in a dream I can't hide my love for you." He murmured and kissed my lips.

It surprised me how much force there was in his kiss, and how much love. Had he been holding himself back, but why?

"Dare..." I whispered as he began kissing my neck. "Why haven't you done this before?"

He only continued kissing me as I spoke, but then when his kissed my lips again he stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes.

"Because I won't be able to hold myself back." He murmured as his lips grazed my cheek, and he began kissing me again, all over my neck, face, and lips.

I swallowed and tried to take in even breaths, this was getting out of hand. Dare still thought this was a dream... Dare kept kissing me as I began to squirm uncomfortably. He seemed to notice, but all he did wrap his arms around me and then he got on top of me. Maybe he thought this was more comfortable for me, lying on the couch.

"Dare..." I said, but he was kissing me, and his hands were going places they shouldn't.

"Dare!" I shouted, and suddenly he stopped.

He stared at me for a long time before he realized...

"Dare..." I said and he got off of me and sat down on the couch.

He hung his head and held it up with his hand as he shook his head.

"Go back up stairs." He said.

I couldn't leave him like this... it was my fault that he thought this was a dream...

"Dare... please..." I said and I touched his shoulder.

"Go!" He snarled, and I jumped back.

"Fine..." I murmured as tears came to my eyes and I ran back up the stairs to hide them from him, but I think he could tell.

I got back in bed and pulled the covers over me, it was suddenly... colder. I couldn't help sniffling, and my eyes watering, all I could think of was Dare. That was why he kept his distance from me. he wanted to... I began to sob. That was all. This was the price he payed for imprinting on me, and loving me. He instincts told him to do one thing, while he wanted to do another. The only thing that made me feel good, was the fact that Dare was really in love with me. I tried to think of the good, more than the bed as I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, eventually it happened, but I had nightmares. Vampire nightmares. I woke up breathing heavily, and crying for Dare, who came to me and only told me I had a nightmare.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast." He said to me and I got up and followed him into his kitchen where he made me some french toast.

I ate without saying a word. Last night was...

"Ashley... I'm sorry." He said, and I turned to look at him, but he wasn't even looking at me.

His nostrils were flaring, and...

"Dare it's alright." I said, but his head shot up and he shouted.

"No it's not!" I fell silent again and looked elsewhere.

"See?" He said and shook his head as he turned away. "You're not safe with me." He muttered. "I can hurt you."

"And so you think I want to be with someone who _can't_ hurt me? That's stupid Dare. I love you." I said but he only looked away and shook his head.

"It's alright Dare really." I said as I got up and came to him.

Dare just kept shaking his head, and when I got close enough he looked at me with that emotion I couldn't name.

"You don't understand Ashley!" He shouted at me. "How hard it is for me not to pin you down on the ground, I want to love you, but I can't... I can't let myself touch you, because I can't stop. I almost..." He stopped and looked away I heard something like a whimper come from him.

"Dare..." I reached out to touch him.

"Stop Ashley. Don't touch me." He murmured, but I touched his shoulder anyway.

He was shaking, but it wasn't angry... it was painful.

"Ashley..." He said quietly, his eyes held that look... his hands were shaking, as I got closer I could see in his eyes...

"Run."

_Lust._


	11. Chapter 11: Twisted

**( I'm happy because I have 1,100 hits now. :D Wonderful. Thanks everyone for reading! (Sorry about the shortness of this one I tried making it longer with Ashley's thoughts) )**

I stepped away from Dare, slowly. He wouldn't do anything like that to me would he? He looked at me with narrowed eyes and a crooked grin. _Maybe he would..._ I turned and ran from him, pushing things down as I did so, to block his way.

"You can't run from me!" He said with a laugh as he simply pushed or kicked the fallen things aside.

I continued running from him, and I got to the front door before his hand grabbed my shoulder and he pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me as I struggled.

"You couldn't run faster than that?" He whispered in my ear.

His lips grazed my neck and then he pressed his lips against my skin, hard. I winced and tried kicking him, but he was holding me so I wasn't facing him, so I couldn't _hurt _him.

"Dare stop it... You're hurting me!" I cried out meekly, but he only chuckled.

"Good." He said and kissed my neck again and again.

He was leaving his mark on me. He stopped for a moment and dragged me over to the sofa where he forced me to lie down.

"I'll be right back Ashley. Don't move from that spot." He said with a grin as he winked at me.

I heard nothing as he walked away. I couldn't hear his footsteps. I didn't move for a long time. I was scared of Dare. My whole body was shaking. If I stayed here Dare would... oh god, I didn't even want to think about that. But what would happen if I left? Dare would hunt me down, and by the sound of it... that's what he wanted. _That's why he left me lying here... _I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. What was I supposed to do? Slowly I sat up, I felt numb. I took in a deep breath and tears streamed down from my eyes. I touched my cheeks and felt my tears. My vision blurred and I wiped my eyes before standing up. My decision was made.

"Dare!" I called out, and waited until he stood in front of me, staring at me with a grin.

"Take me." I said as I stared at him, I was set on this. "I want you to have me."

Dare stared at me, his grin vanished and was replaced with a smile. A soft one. His eyes still looked like they did earlier except they weren't narrowed. He expected a chase, I gave him no chase. He came to me slowly, testing me as he brought his hand behind my neck and kissed my lips, softly before he pulled away and brushed my hair out of my face. My breath was a little shaky, but otherwise I was alright.

"Are you sure darling?" He whispered in my ear. "You can still run."

Dare never called me darling. It was like he was someone else completely.

"I'm sure." I said, but my words tasted like lies.

Dare felt my unease. He knew I wanted to run. He could feel it like a predator would smell fear on his prey. Still, he said nothing as he kissed my lips, again and again. His lips were dominant, even as I pulled away he would only kiss me more. He forced my mouth open, and I tasted his tongue. I tried to pull my head back but he only continued kissing me. I felt his hand on the back of my thigh, that tingling feeling in my spine came back again as he stopped kissing my lips. I took in deep breaths, his lips traveled lower, to my neck, to my collarbone. I grabbed the hair on his head and pulled his head away. He was grinning again.

"Had enough?" He asked, and my lips trembled as I stared into his eyes.

It was like he was completely gone. Those weren't his eyes staring back at me. I couldn't say anything though. I could only hold his head away from me, but I nodded and he released me.

"Go upstairs and lock the door to the bedroom before I change my mind." He said, and without hesitating I ran up the steps, went into the bedroom, locked the door, and then went into the bathroom that was connected to it.

I locked myself in there and sat on the edge of the bath tub while I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't cry. I didn't feel upset... I just felt... well the strange thing is I didn't feel anything. Maybe... I was in shock? I stared at myself for a long time, wondering why I wasn't upset. I stayed in the bathroom the entire day, fell asleep in the tub and woke up to Dare's voice.

"Hey Ashley... you can come out now..." I heard him say and I picked myself up out of the bathtub and went into the bedroom.

I took in a deep breath before I unlocked the door and turned the knob. Dare stood there, fully dressed in a black shirt and some old blue jeans. He stood there leaning against the doorway, and stared at me for a moment before he swallowed and then turned and walked down the stairs without another word. My chest began to ache, it was like he was walking away from me... forever, as stupid as it sounded... that's what it felt like. I couldn't tell him that though. He'd only hate himself for what he was. I heard something downstairs and thump, a crash? Whatever it was it was loud, and when I ran down the stairs I found that vampire from the forest standing over Dare's bleeding and limp body. I screamed, really loud.

"_Ashley wake up!"_ I heard Dare's voice and I woke up in the bathtub.

I heard something pounding on the door in the bedroom and I hurried out of the bathroom and I unlocked the bedroom door which Dare almost managed to break... completely.

"What?" I yelled at him and he simply stared at me.

"You were screaming." He said and sighed.

"Yeah... nightmares..." I murmured as I sighed and realized he was wearing the exact same outfit as he did in my dream.

"Ok... well I'm going downstairs if you're alright..." He said as he turned to go and I grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." I said urgently. "Don't go down there." I said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I stared at him for a moment and I think he realized that it was my dream...

"I'll be fine." He murmured. "I promise." I stared at him, and nodded my head as my hand fell back down to my side and he went and walked down the stairs.

I watched him while I held my breath, waiting for the thump or the crash, but there was nothing, no sound. He disappeared and still I waited for that sound. Nothing. I sighed out of relief. Thank god I was wrong, but that dream was so realistic... I stepped back, out of the doorway and into the bedroom as I stared at those stairs. Maybe I was just being paranoid, after all I've only heard that this vampire was hunting me, and the only time I ever saw it was with Jake in the forest by the diner. God, that was scary... and why was I being stalked by this vampire anyway? I only saw it once... and... well... was Jake lying to me? I bit my lip and sighed.

_Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions._ I thought and I felt a bit paranoid after that dream, but I was afraid for Dare. For his life. Why couldn't this be less complicated? I love Dare. That was the only part I have figured out. Jake was a nice friend, but he was like a puppy. Cute, and cuddly, but also protective and strong. He said he could never hurt me, but... why would I want someone who was bound to me like that? Unable to make mistakes. It wasn't right. Am I the only girl that would stand in the doorway thinking of these things. Maybe I was crazy?

_Werewolves, vampires, and lovers oh my!_ I chuckled at that thought and then sighed. I shut the door to the bedroom and then leaned my head against the door. All this stuff that happened just made everything seem unreal. You know my mother must be terrified, crying, calling people, and my dad. Oh god, he'd blame Jacob or Dare. I still don't know what image my mom's got in her head of who went out on a date with me, she probably described one of them to the police. I tried to make sense of my situation. Two werewolves wanted me, Jacob and Mark, and one vampire wanted me. But... now that I thought about it... all I wanted was Dare. But _what_ did I want from him? I felt like something was watching me and I grew tense. I swore someone was behind me... but god I was afraid of what it was... I slowly lifted my head up from the door and turned around, but nobody was there.

"Hello?" I called, and stepped forward.

"Boo." Something whispered in my ear and before I could scream a cold and pale hand covered my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12: The worst is over, or is it?

**( Sorry about yesterday... I multitask when I write, if I didn't play on the computer there would be two chapters a day. Yesterday I didn't get the chapter done until 9pm(and same thing today), so again I apologize. )**

"Be quiet, if you make a sound I'll snap your neck." The vampire whispered in my ear as he brought me to the bed and laid me down on it.

He opened the door and I watched him as he turned to me with a grin and winked before he disappeared into the hallway. I was rebellious, but I wasn't stupid. If I made a sound I had no doubt the vampire would rip my head right off my neck. I listened closely while I held my breath, but there was no noise, that was until I heard a thump and saw Dare lying on the ground unconscious at the door. I resisted the urge to cry out to him as the vampire dragged his limp body into the room and over to the foot of the bed.

"Ah werewolves, so stupid... and smelly." He said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Clean yourself of that stench girl." He ordered me and I quickly fled to the bathroom where I locked the door and took in deep breathes.

I had no doubt vampires had good hearing as well, so I turned on the shower and cleaned myself using lots of soap and shampoo. Then when I found I had no other clothes to wear I just slipped back into what I had been wearing. I stared at myself in the mirror and touched my neck where Dare had given me several hickeys. I sighed as finally went to the bathroom door, unlocked it and came out. The vampire stood not five feet away from me as he sniffed me.

"You still stink." He said. "But not as much..." He muttered as he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him down the stairs and out the door into the forest.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I blurted out, and he stopped suddenly.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." He said simply. "And if you must know, me and my fellow comrades are hunting werewolves. You are simply the bait." He said, and he continued moving.

So this was why he was dragging me through the forest so slowly. He was hunting werewolves...

"Where are you taking me then?" I asked, and he glared at me.

"Bait isn't supposed to talk you know. We don't need _live_ bait." He said and I immediately shut my mouth.

Well vampires aren't really that pleasant now are they? He kept a good hold on my arm as he dragged me through the forest, until we came upon the ruins of what looked like an old stone building. Part of it was still in tact, and some of it seemed to have been repaired. He took me into the ruins, where a few rooms were repaired and he let go of my arm as he locked the door behind him. Out of the other rooms a few more vampires came, three of which were male, and two who were female. One of the girls strode up to me and grabbed my chin as they stared at my eyes.

"This is her?" She asked the man who brought me here.

"It is, I took her straight from the werewolf's home."

"She doesn't look like much to me... maybe you made a mistake Andy..."

"That is her! Do you smell that stench? It was ten times worse when I took her with me Isabel." He snarled and she wrinkled her nose as she looked at me.

"You're right. She must have been sleeping with that werewolf." She said before she released me and pushed me to the ground where I sat on my knees.

This wasn't exactly the best time to wear a dress.

"She is a bit plain, but that's nothing a vampire bite wouldn't fix..." One of the other men said as he showed his fangs and grinned at me.

I looked away in disgust.

"Until the werewolves are dead she remains human... and alive, understand?" Andy said and the other vampires merely nodded their heads.

He was clearly the leader. I sat there in silence as the vampires came and went, to feed, and to patrol the ruins, but there was always at least one watching after me. It made me feel kind of important, in a creepy way. When I got tired I slept, and I woke up hungry and thirsty. I was rewarded for my _good behavior_ and was given the food and water I wanted. They continued to wait for the werewolves to show and in my head I kept telling myself that Dare would rescue me, but as the days passed I came back to reality. Was Dare _dead_? At the thought I started crying, sobbing really, and in my distress a _vampire_ came to me.

"You make a lot of noise human." He said.

This vampire was one of the two men without a mate, the girls hung around their mate's and seemed to flirt like a human would... while Andy, the leader, and this vampire stood around with narrowed eyes. He knelt down beside me and for a moment he seemed almost human, that was until he touched my face in a strange sort of way. I felt his cold fingers touching my tears.

"It's been so long I've forgotten how to cry." He said as he chuckled at me. "Crying is for the weak minded. For humans and werewolves... I can make you strong..." He said with a grin and I saw his fangs glistening in the light that the window showed on his teeth.

I screamed as loud as I could and pulled away from him. Immediately the door was opened and a hand tore the vampire away from me.

"Hayden, what did I say?" Andy shouted at him.

And swiftly a punishment was dealt to him, which I didn't get to see because he dragged him out of the place. Leaving me alone, for once. I found that I could finally relax, and I let myself slouch and sigh. I fell asleep after that and woke to the sound of howls.

"It's time." Andy said, I found that all the vampires were assembled together. "We fight as I instructed, surrounding this house. Make sure no one gets in. Quit standing here and go!" He shouted and they all left with inhuman speed out the door.

Not one was left in the room with me, but I heard the lock click on the door. Any hope of escape was destroyed then. The only window in the room was too small and too high for me to reach, but I stacked old and broken wood furniture on top of each other until I could peek out that window. I saw part of the fight as I stood there. I could just make out the form of a wolf, and then I recognized _that _wolf as Jacob. I was overwhelmed with joy. He and several other wolves were fighting off the vampires and from the looks of it, winning. I prayed that they would rescue me, and that I could go home and suddenly I heard the door break open, and a wolf made it's way to me. With beautiful dark blue eyes... oh my god...

"Dare?" I cried, his eyes captured mine and I hugged him.

His fur was soft, and a dark brown and light tan color.

"I thought you were dead!" I cried as I held him close to me.

He was so warm, and so soft. He licked me all over, and then in came Andy. Blood stained his clothing, and his eyes were narrowed slits like that of a cat. Dare pushed me back with his head until I was touching the wall, then he turned and growled before launching himself in the air and attacking the vampire. Only he caught Dare and threw him against the wall. I heard a crack... I hoped it was the wall and not Dare's bones and thank god he got up again. Andy waited grinned like the Cheshire cat. Dare again launched himself at the vampire this time succeeding in bring him to the ground where he tore the parts from his body. Dare turned his head and barked at me before he motioned for me to pick up the wood I had been standing on and so I picked it up and piled it. Dare came back to me and sat down by my side as we waited for the fight to finish.

"I love you Dare." I whispered quietly into his huge wolfish ears.

He licked me on the face and I laughed as his tail wagged and he stayed by my side. He was like my own personal bodyguard. When the fight ended the guys came in as humans... with shorts on. Dare left me for a moment to change back into his form and he came right back to me in his cut off shorts. I left the ruins of the old building as some of the guys went in and burned the body parts of the vampires. I stayed outside in the cold. Dare didn't want to get close to me, so I didn't push him, but Jacob... he came right up to me when he saw me shivering and hugged me to him. I didn't mind much because he was warm, but Dare...

"Get your hands off her!" Dare snarled and he yanked me away from Jacob.

"Why? She's cold, and you're clearly not going to hold her!" Jacob said and as the other guys finished burning the vampires they all came outside and that's when I realized it was both the Toutir pack and the Quileute pack that were assembled here. Dare was silent and I stared at everyone with teary eyes.

"You guys all came for me?" I asked quietly, and as a response I got a big wolf pack hug... which was really warm by the way.

*********One month Later

After that ordeal the Quileute pack and Toutir pack made a alliance, and they even hung out at school. Not that I got to see it, because I was apparently _kidnapped_, or so said all the signs in town. I didn't really mind not going to school, because I got to stay with Dare in that house. Still, what I didn't understand was why the vampires came after the werewolves... wasn't it supposed to be the opposite?

Things with me and Dare were okay, but he still wouldn't kiss me, or even hug me. I couldn't get close to him without him avoiding me all day long. I was seriously fed up with it, but... If I did get close to him... it would happen again...

"Dare... don't you want to be near me?" I would ask him and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Dare, don't you love me?" He would avoid looking at me when I said this.

I knew I was hurting him, but _he_ was hurting _me._ What was I supposed to do?


	13. Chapter 13: Don't hurt me any more

**( You guys were all worried that it was the end, but I'd say it's a little too early for that. :D Ashley is still have Dare troubles... ;D By the way guys, I _might_ not be able to make one chapter a day, it's actually really hard to do believe it or not. Lol. (By the way have you guys heard Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri? I listened to it while writing this chapter.) :D)**

"I love you Ashley." Dare whispered in my ear as he snuggled next to me on the bed.

"I love you Dare." I said and I kissed him.

He held me close, his warmth surrounded me, and I sighed lovingly.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._ I woke up quite frustrated with the alarm clock that woke me up from my dream. It was the best one I ever had. I turned off the alarm clock and sighed as I stared at the ceiling and then turned to see an empty spot in my bed. I closed my eyes and tried hard not to cry. Why was this so _hard_? I got out of bed, wearing the silk pajamas Dare _borrowed_ from my house. He also _borrowed_ several other things from my room, include my shower robe, sandals, and some sun dresses my mom bought me. I went and took a shower in the bathroom and changed into one of them before I went downstairs and was greeted by Dare.

"Hey Ashley." He said and I smiled at him.

When he said my name it sounded different... better.

"Hey." I said, and he simply nodded in acknowledgment as I came into the kitchen and made him and myself some food.

He leaned over the counter as I was putting bread into the toaster and he inhaled deeply.

"What are you making?" He asked me with a smile as he looked up, and his face was only inches from mine.

I stared at him and he stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. I became breathless and he leaned closer... my eyes fluttered, and then he pulled away just before our lips touched. He pretended like nothing happened as he moved a little farther away than necessary. I looked down at what I was doing, pretending like it didn't hurt, but really it only made the tears come into my eyes faster. Once I finished making our breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. He ate it up, but I picked at my food. He either didn't notice, or didn't want to ask me why I did this. He put his plate in the sink, rinsed It and I got up just as he was going through the narrow part of the kitchen, so that he had to slide past me. He didn't notice it until he brushed up against me, and then...

"Ashley..." He breathed, he seemed as if he were intoxicated as he held my arm tightly in his hand.

Did I over do it? I wondered as he held me in place, with my body pressed against his.

"Dare..." I said quietly with fear in my voice.

Slowly his grasp on my arm lightened until he let go of me, and he left the room quickly. I looked down at the plate in my hand, then I threw it at the ground where it shattered and I stormed up the stairs with tears already falling from my eyes. I shut the bedroom door and fell onto the bed where I cried into the pillow. This had gone on for the entire month I lived here with him, and it seemed like a life time. Every time I tried to get close to him, to talk to him, to _something _he would only stay away from me, avoid me, _ignore _me. He didn't know, but I cried myself to sleep every night because of him, or maybe he did know? I cried harder into that pillow, and I was so loud that I didn't hear a knock at the door. Some of the guys in both packs came and visited me, just to check on me, because there were threats made to Dare that if he harmed me, he'd be dead. The door to the bedroom opened and then I felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me from my pillow.

"Ashley... did he make you cry again?" It was Jacobs voice, and when I looked at his brown eyes they looked sympathetic and hurt.

I said nothing to him, I only continued crying, but into his bare chest instead of my pillow. He laid with me in my bed. Jacob was my friend, he was my warmth as well as my strength.

"I'd never hurt you like that." Jacob murmured into my ear.

He always reminded me of this. If I just chose him, oh if only it were that easy. I continued crying, and only stopped when I had run out of tears. I rested my head right below his chin, and I sighed. I let him hold me in the bed, I could feel him itching to do more, he was a guy after all, but if I didn't ask he wouldn't do it, or so I made him promise.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Make me fall in love with you." I whispered, the thought of falling in love with Jacob made me feel at ease.

I knew Jacob would at least treat me right, and love me, and if I could fall in love with him... I stared at Jacob his eyes reflected all his feelings onto me. He smiled at me, and I continued to stare at his eyes which suddenly captivated me so.

"That'll be easy." He murmured with a confident grin.

I was starting to see the Jacob, before the imprint happened... and I liked it.

"Jacob, I give you permission to do whatever you must to get me to fall in love with you, understand?" I asked quietly and his grin never left his face.

"I understand." He murmured and then he pulled himself out from under me.

He walked to the door, usually he stayed longer than this.

"Jake!" I called as he held the door knob in his hand.

He turned and looked at me, god he looked amazing in only those shorts.

"Why are you leaving so early?" I asked him, and he simply grinned.

"I won't be seeing you for a couple of weeks." He said and I stared at him.

"But Jake..." I whimpered and he came to me, got on my bed, on top of me and kissed my lips softly, gently, and then just like that it was over.

His kiss left me wanting more. He got up and off of me smiling as he saw the look in my eyes. Jake knew how to make a girl want him.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks then." He said, and I could only nod at him.

He was still smiling at me as he nodded back and then left. I listened for footsteps, which I couldn't hear, but I heard the front door both open and close. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. Jake had come to visit me everyday. He would hold me as I cried, and never would he do anything more, and now... he seemed like a totally different person, but then again I never really knew him before. I didn't know what I was feeling as I stood up and slowly descended the stairs. I went straight to the window, where I saw Jake walking away, into the woods. I felt a tear come from my eye as he went and when I touched it I realized I did love him. I always did. I went to the front door and opened it wide.

"Jake!" I cried out, but I was too late, he was already gone.

I stared at the forest, I felt... wrong. I was shaking from emotion, and I fell to my knees. It hurt... so bad. My heart was aching in my chest. Was I always chasing the wrong guy? Jake could hold me, hug me, kiss me, and love me without turning into a monster of a man, like Dare. It was like suddenly, Dare did not hold my heart, but Jacob did. I let myself sob into my hands, and then after a long time outside I returned to the house. Dare was standing not to far away from the door I entered in. He was staring at me, shaking.

"What did Jacob say to you?" Dare asked angrily.

"He didn't say much." I murmured quietly, but Dare saw the way I lit up at the sound of his name.

Was he jealous? His hand was shaking, his eyes were dark. He was _pissed_. What was I supposed to say to him?

"Dare... I can't stand you not being near me, and Jake he..." I couldn't look him in the eyes as I touched my lips.

"He kissed you?" Dare shouted and I flinched as I looked back at him. "Tell me." He muttered through his teeth as I just stared blankly at him.

I could see he was trying to get closer, his hand was lifted slightly, but he couldn't bring himself to touch me. I glared at him.

"Does it matter? All you ever do is-"

"Ashley!" He shouted angrily. "You think this doesn't hurt me? You think I don't want to hold you, to kiss you, to please you?" He asked and my lip trembled.

"It doesn't matter anymore Dare." I said. "You're too late." I murmured and then ran up the steps in tears.

My heart ached and in my bedroom I could sob without being bothered. I needed Jake's arms around me. They always made me feel better, they were always there. I needed Jake. I loved him.


	14. Chapter 14: The wait is almost over

**( Are you staying loyal to Dare or Jacob through this? Or do you switch?)**

When morning came it felt like eternity. I had fallen asleep and woken up a lot. I stared up at the ceiling and hugged my pillow to my chest. The tears would come, even if I didn't think of Jacob or Dare. I took a shower and changed into another dress, which was the quickest and most comfortable thing for me to put on and wear. I headed down the stairs and I felt incredibly vulnerable. It felt strange to breathe, but I was doing it. Dare was standing in the kitchen, facing the opposite way. He was leaning against the counter with his hand balled into fists and his head hanging down. He was wearing only some jean shorts that looked amazing on him.

"Dare?" I asked quietly, and slowly his head lifted up and he looked at me.

He said nothing as he stared into my eyes, a little too deeply.

"Dare..." I repeated, but he pushed himself away from the counter and he looked like he was going to walk past me, and he was ignoring me...

I watched him move almost hesitantly towards me, but he walked in large strides. I turned my head down just as he was about to move past, but he suddenly grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. His eyes caught mine, and his lips took mine. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer, and kissed me with such passion. I grew disoriented. I was fighting his kiss, but the force of his lips was too great and soon he had my mouth opened and his tongue entered.

"Uhrrm...!" I tried to yell at him to stop, but his lips on mine, and his tongue in my mouth didn't help.

He grabbed the back of my thigh and lifted it so I was only standing one leg and so it was wrapped around him. My nails dug into his shoulders, he was going too far, too fast. He didn't acknowledge my nails in his skin. Once my leg was wrapped around him he stopped kissing me just so he could hold my back and lift my other leg up. I scratched his shoulder all the way to his arm that was lifting my leg, but it didn't even break skin.

"Dare stop it!" I screamed at him, but his lips were on my neck and his teeth grazed my skin.

"Keep screaming." He murmured into my neck as he bit my skin gently.

"STOP." I screamed at him, but he made a sound from his throat that almost sounded like a purr.

Dare was holding both my legs at his side, forcing me to hold onto him so that I didn't fall. Dare's teeth bit my skin harder, I cried out again and tears came from my eyes. My screams fell on deaf ears. Dare was only getting started, I could tell.

"Dare!" I sobbed. "Please stop..." I begged, and he pulled his head away from my neck.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked me. "For me to hold you, to kiss you, to love you?" His eyes were dark... Dare was lost. "I'm loving you now." He said and with a grin he kissed my lips again.

I choked on my tears and I could hardly breathe as his tongue entered my mouth. He pressed me up against a wall, and when his hand left my leg for one second I managed to knee him in the groin. Then when he let go of me completely I bolted up the steps, and ran straight into the bedroom. I locked the door behind me and stood shaking as I stared at the wall with my back to the door. There was loud pounding on the door, and then silence for a very long time.

"Ashley..." I finally heard Dare's voice, and I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I only meant to give you one kiss, but I..."

"You lost control." I finished his sentence for him.

"Look, I was only trying to give you want you wanted." He said quietly.

"Yeah I know, that's what you told me." I muttered and I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I just... I'm jealous." He murmured and I slid down the door until I fell into a sitting position. "You don't know how badly I want to hold you Ashley. I'd do anything for you, I love you." Silent tears fell from my eyes but I wiped them away. "I just wish I were Jacob." He murmured and I began to sob, but still Dare spoke. "And I could wipe away your tears without fear that I would harm you."

"Stop it Dare." I said through the door. "You're making me hurt." I whispered as I tried to stop crying.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, and then I heard him sigh before he left me alone.

The bedroom was really just my place to cry. As the days passed I hardly ever spoke to Dare, and I counted the days until I'd see Jake again. When it rained I sat in the bedroom staring out my window, waiting. I still cried at night, just not as much. I missed my home. I wrote in a journal about everything and how I felt. I sketched my house, my dog, my mom, and my dad. Everything I missed. Everything I wanted. Then when there was finally only three days until Jake would come back and I finished taking my shower I was going down the stairs to mark off the day on the calender when I heard Dare's voice.

"No, I haven't... because-... Dad I-... I know... I know." Dare was on the phone with his dad.

I stayed on the step I was on and listened in.

"I won't do that to her... I know... no... no!" I heard something break, and I jumped. "I know if I just did it then I would be able to be close to her without going berserk... I'm not going to ask her to endure it! She's fifteen, she doesn't need to be doing it with anyone... He wouldn't..." I was slowly going down the steps to try to listen, when I suddenly stumbled. I took in a deep breath and waited.

"Hey, she's awake. I gotta go. Tell mom I love her. K, bye." I stepped down the stairs like normal, and yawned as I hit the bottom step and saw Dare standing in the kitchen by the phone.

He was visibly distressed, but I didn't bother to ask him what was wrong. I didn't want to know. I went straight to the calender, marked off a day and sat down to a bowl of cereal while Dare stood there.

"Were you listening?" He suddenly asked, and I turned to him.

Did he know? His back was turned to me and he was looking down at the counter.

"I overheard..." I began to say.

"Did you hear anything?" He asked, his words were cold.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Most of the ending." I murmured, and he turned to me slowly.

He looked a bit desperate, his eyes were staring at my own, he looked hurt... what was wrong with him?

"Listen Ashley... I didn't want to ask you this but..." He took in a deep breath and came to the table and sat across from me as I ate my fruit loops. "Would you..." He shook his head and closed his eyes as he looked down.

I stared at his lashes, I didn't notice how long they were. Maybe I never took the time to stare at his eyes like he did mine. He looked angry, or sad. Maybe both. I felt bad, but I didn't understand what was wrong with him.

"Dare...?" I asked and his head lifted up.

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. I could hear my heart beating in my chest. Waiting for him to speak was killing me.

"I don't know how to ask you..." He murmured, and his warm hand covered mine.

I looked down and a smile appeared on my lips.

"Just ask Dare, it's alright." I said and he sighed.

"I can't... it's not right for me to ask this of you." He muttered and his eyes tore away from mine.

"Come on Dare, spit it out." I joked and he looked at me again.

"Alright fine, would you be willing to do it with me." He asked, and he kept his eyes on me to see my reaction.

"_It_?" I gulped and he nodded as he stood up and took his hand off of mine.

He stood in front of me and first looked at my eyes, then his eyes traveled lower...lower...

"Oh _NO._ _HELL NO _Dare!" I shouted and he looked at my eyes again, I think he was expecting that reaction.

"I see..." He said simply, and then walked out of the kitchen.

If Dare thought I was going to do _that_ with him, or anyone else for that matter he was wrong. I am no slut. I was going to wait until I was married... a lot of people didn't wait these days. I sighed, and finished eating my fruit loops before I went back upstairs into the bedroom. Maybe that's what he was talking about with his dad. He was talking about doing _it_ with me, and how _it_ would stop Dare from going berserk all the time. Now that I thought about it... maybe... _no_ I mentally slapped myself as I actually considered it. I mean I kinda thought about it once or twice... but... I sighed. If only it were that easy to give it up to Dare, but it was only a few more days until Jake came... and then everything would be alright. I hoped.


	15. Chapter 15: Can't go home

**( ****I'm still on the fence, I don't know who she should be with! Jacob or Dare? This is another chapter today, it's really short, but... more stuff's happening and when more stuff happens it lengthens the story! :D Yay?)**

The day Jake was supposed to come back I dressed in a red and white sun dress, some cute flower patterned sandals and I straightened my hair especially for him. Then I waited in my room and listened until I heard a knock and I flew down the stairs and opened the door to see Jake. He was only wearing his shorts and his hands were in his pockets as I opened the door and threw my arms around him.

"I missed you!" I cried and he squeezed me tightly.

"I did too." He murmured as he stroked my hair and smiled when I pulled away.

I couldn't stop smiling as he came inside and I brought him into the living room.

"So what's been going on?" I asked with an excited look in my eyes.

Jake was smiling at me, and he shook his head.

"Did I really make you _that_ happy?" Jake asked, and I couldn't help blushing.

He got really close and stole a kiss from my lips, and then when he was about to pull away and I opened my eyes I saw him look at something behind me, and then he kissed me again with such force that he pushed me down until I was lying on the couch. Then he slowly moved on top of me, I gripped his shoulders, and he wrapped his arm around the back of my waist as we kissed. Then I pulled away a little and he did too. I stared at him and tried to catch my breath as he stared into my eyes. It sent a tingle down my spine. His eyes... they could see inside of me. I smiled and clung to him, but he shook his head at me, signaling that this was enough, but I wanted more. I pouted as he sat up again and I stared up at him as I stayed in the same position I was in, and then I saw Jake glaring at something behind the sofa and when I checked I saw Dare standing there glaring back.

"Dare..." I began but I didn't know what to say.

"Get out of here." Jake said suddenly and when I looked at him his eyes look distant... dark.

Without a word Dare went to the front door, went outside, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Jake..." I said, and when he looked at me his face still held that ice cold expression, but he snapped out of it when he saw the expression on my face.

"I'm sorry Ashley... come here." He leaned close to me, but I moved away from him. "Ashley..." He said, and he got close, and pinned me to the arm of the sofa we were on.

"Stop it Jake." I muttered, but he kissed my lips and I couldn't resist kissing him back... but when he stopped I got up and glared at him.

Jake was chuckling, but I was seriously mad at him.

"Go apologize!" I shouted, but Jacob stood up and tilted his head.

"Me apologize? Why? He deserves the hurt. He hurt you." He said and I bit my lip and looked down.

I knew that was true. Jake touched my cheek and kissed my cheek softly. I took in a deep breath. He kissed my neck and he whispered in my ear.

"Let yourself have something good for once." He murmured in my ear and slowly my arms wrapped around him and I sighed.

"I wanna go home." I murmured. "Now, I can't stay here anymore."

"Ashley you can't..."

"I'm going, no matter what anyone says. I'm leaving. I want to see my mommy." I said and he looked down at me as he shook his head.

"You're not going."

"But I-"

"I said you're not going!" Jake shouted.

"Jacob, I'm going!" I shouted and moved past him, but he grabbed my arm.

I pulled and tugged but he only chuckled.

"Jake it's not funny! Let go of me! I'm going home!" I shouted, but without much effort he was able to pull me back to him.

"Stop it!" I screamed as if he were trying to kill me. "Let go of me! Let me go home! I want to go home!" I cried, and he held me back until I finally collapsed to my knees and I began crying.

"Come on Ashley..."

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Leave me alone, I hate you!" Now Jake grew upset as I said this and he ripped me from the ground and pinned me against the wall.

"You just kissed me Ashley, stop saying things you don't mean! You can go home once this is all done, and it's not safe anyway Ashley!"

"When is this going to be over Jake?" I asked and he had no answer he only stared at me with flaring nostrils and a cold, but loving look in his eyes which I didn't understand.

"And what danger is there for me? I can go home, and I understand there will be questions from police, but I can make up a story and-"

"Ashley... we caught the scent of vampires on our territory." Jacob said suddenly and I just stared at him.

"What vampires? I thought you got rid of them?"

"Ashley... it's the Cullen's. They broke the treaty."


	16. Chapter 16: A hint of the future?

**( ****I'm really glad that everyone loves my story, so thanks for reviewing, adding my story to favorites, and alerts. You guys really make my day I hope you know. :D The last chapter was meant to leave you kind of wondering what possessed the Cullen's to break the treaty, anyway soon you will find out. )**

Dare didn't come back that day, and when I tried to question Jacob he wouldn't give me any more answers. When I went off to bed I let Jake sleep beside me. He snored like a bear, and I couldn't sleep. To me, family was the most important and I was going home no matter what. Jake had his arm around my waist, and I was pulled close to his chest. He was so warm, and I almost didn't want to move, but I did anyway. I slowly pushed back the covers, and the cold night air touched my skin, I shivered and Jake snored. I closed my eyes and waited a moment before I slipped away from his arms, and from his warm chest. I sighed and quietly tiptoed to the door. Then when I turned the knob and opened the door it creaked, really loud. You know, it's funny I never remembered the door doing that before. I waited for a long time until he snored again, then I left the bedroom and shut the door behind me, then I went downstairs to the front door, while still in my silk pajamas and went outside. The chilling breeze hit me and I practically froze right there. It was _freezing_. I didn't mind the cold so much, I already felt numb. I walked into the forest, no, I _ran. _I was praying in my head that I wouldn't be caught, and to my surprise I made it to a road. I was smiling by then and I went back into the forest where I could see the road. I followed it, while still walking, all the way to the street I lived on, then I broke into a run. I was practically crying from joy as I ran out of the forest and I was nearing the back of my house. One of the windows were open, and I could see my mom in the kitchen, looking rather depressed, but I was so happy to see her, so happy to be home, that I didn't hear it when someone snuck up behind me. An arm wrapped around me, and then when I tried to scream a hand covered my mouth. I struggled and tried screaming, I was terrified until I realized it was a warm hand. I looked up expecting to see Jake, but Dare looked down at me with cold blue eyes.

"Go back Ashley." He said as he still held me in his grip, if he would just let go I could run home...

"No Dare. Leave me alone, I'm going home." I said, but he just stared at me with those chilling blue eyes.

"You can't go back yet. If you go here there is no telling what the Cullen's will do. We can't protect you if you go there."

"I don't need protection Dare, I was better off before any of you damn werewolves came onto me!" I snarled and he ripped me around and hit me across the face, so hard I fell to the ground whimpering.

Tears stung my eyes as I looked up at Dare who just glared down at me and shook his head.

"The only reason I imprinted on you was because of your body." He snarled. "I can still hurt you, and you don't understand that."

Dare never acted like this with me, in fact he had been touching me, and he didn't go berserk. My jaw hurt so bad that I couldn't even open my mouth without it hurting so I just stared at him painfully. Why was he being so cruel? I tried to stand and I found that my legs were weak beneath me. He got close, and looked at my eyes, that cold glare still reflected within and it gave me chills. His hand touched my thigh that was covered by my silk pajamas.

"Your legs are strong, as well as your hips." He murmured. "For childbearing, you are perfect." His fingers trailed up my thigh, to my hips, then up the side of my stomach.

He was repeating what his mother said once before... I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was just plain. Maybe I did exercise my legs a lot, soccer did that for you, and my hips were a bit wide, my butt, and my stomach weren't to big nor too small... I was also a decent height... but why was he pointing this out?

"Dare..." When I spoke, it hurt, but his hand touched my cheek.

His eyes captivated mine... why was this happening? Why was he doing this? If he got any closer I swear he would go crazy, but when his lips touched mine I didn't fight him. I kissed him back, I let him hold me there, let him open my mouth, let him tangle his fingers in my hair, and before it got good he let go of me completely and just stared.

"Go back to Jacob." He murmured and his eyes looked so scary, they were dark and he closed his eyes and looked away from me.

Something in me understood, and I moved away from him, and with one last look at my house, my mother in the kitchen, and Dare I fled into the forest, back to the hidden house in the woods, opened the door quietly, and slipped into bed next to Jacob as I laid staring blankly at the wall. That was so strange... in the morning I was greeted to loving kissed from Jacob who scared me when I woke with him on top of me.

"Morning beautiful." He said, and I smiled at him.

"Get off me Jake." I muttered, and pretended to glare at him, but that only made him put all his weight on me and wrap his arms around my waist before he rolled over so that I was on top of him.

"Now you can't say that." He said with a grin.

"I'm not gunna kiss you Jake!" I said and he smirked.

"I take that as a challenge." He said darkly, and suddenly he was tickling me.

"Jake!" I laughed as I squirmed off of him and tried to escape his fingers as they tickled me.

"Come on, give me a kiss Ashley and I'll stop." He said as I wiggled and laughed until I couldn't breathe.

"Ok Jake, ok, I'll kiss you, just quit it!" I shouted and he grinned as I kissed him and he immediately stopped tickling me as he cradled me in his arms and kissed me back.

Then when he finally stopped I went off to the bathroom and I sent him downstairs as I took a shower and changed into some jean shorts and a nice T-shirt. When I got down the stairs I found both Dare and Jake standing there in the kitchen. They glared at each other with angry expressions on their faces.

"Why did you come here?" Jake asked him as growling came from deep within his throat.

"I came for Ashley." Dare said as if his question were stupid.

When I got to the bottom step, god, I wish I would have waited. Dare and Jake both came to me quickly, and then they both grabbed for me. I quickly backed up a step and looked at them in horror as they began fighting. Dare punched Jake square in the face, and sent Jake staggering back. Dare took my hand and was going to pull me with him when Jake punched him in the face. I saw blood and screamed. I mean, I'm not afraid of blood, but... oh my god, Jake made Dare _bleed! _I was about to run up the steps, but I couldn't I was frozen in place as I watched them fight... over _me._ Jake grabbed Dare's neck, and shook him violently while Dare did the same. Then when they looked about ready to pass out, Dare punched Jake in the face again, and again, and again...

"Stop it!" I screamed. "You're going to kill him! Stop it!" I cried as I sank down onto the step

Dare let go of Jake who staggered and fell down unconscious as he looked over to me. He looked at me with soft loving eyes while I just stared at him in disgust. I remembered the night before, when he told me he could hurt me, and that he only imprinted on me because of my body.

His hand touched my cheek. I pulled away from him and moved up a step, but he just got closer and closer...

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I trembled.

"All I want is you." He murmured. "Please don't run from me. I'm not a monster Ashley."

I stared at him with trembling lips. His eyes held a hurt look, and they looked like that of a puppy's. I couldn't refuse him. I got closer as he stood on one of the steps, and then when I got close enough I hugged him and he picked me up and held me as I hugged him. I wrapped my legs around him and tried not to cry. That's when I realized he wasn't doing anything to me.

"Dare?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" He murmured into my ear.

"Why aren't you... you know?" I asked and he sighed.

"I've learned to resist, as long as I don't push myself I'll be alright near you." He said and his hand stroked my hair.

I rested my chin on his shoulder as he continued to hold me.

"And last night...?" I whispered into his ear.

"I pushed myself to far." He whispered back.

"No... I mean... why did you say all those things to me?" I asked and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Ashley... don't cry." He murmured but that only made it worse.

"I... I was just telling you... that I can hurt you, and you got me upset... I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's ok." I murmured. "As long as you don't do it again." He hugged me tight against him and I let out a ragged sigh.

"And why were you talking about... _childbearing_?" I had to ask him.

There was a long silence.

"Because some day you'll have to bear a child, whether it be Jake or me." He said, and then I thought I heard him whisper. "Or another werewolf." But I wasn't to sure about that.

I was just glad to be in his arms, but I didn't know how long this would last before I would have to choose. Or if I had already chosen.


	17. Chapter 17: Listen to your Heart

**( I think I decided...)**

Dare whispered things into my ear, compliments mostly. He made me smile and feel warm inside, but after awhile he told me he had to go. I stared at him in horror and clung to him, but he pulled me off and told me he _had_ to go. When I asked him why he had to go he gave me no reply.

"Dare, just tell me! If it forces you to leave me, I want to know what it is!" I said.

"I can't tell you." He said with authority in his voice.

"Please!" I begged and pouted. "Please, please, please, please, please!" I cried and clasped my hands together as I batted my eyelashes.

"I'll kiss you goodbye." I said and smiled pretty at him.

He cracked a grin as he turned away. I knew I had him.

"Tell me Dare..." I said, and I touched his bare chest.

It sent chills through me and he immediately turned back and looked at me with a serious expression. He swallowed and just stared at me like he was. I removed my hand from his chest, but he grabbed my hand when I pulled it away and he held it to his chest. I stared up at him and he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes... but I knew this was kind of pushing it. I still felt chills in my spine...

"Dare, come on, stop it." I said quietly, and tried pulling my hand away but it wouldn't budge from underneath his own. "Dare, seriously..." I said as I was starting to get worried, but he seemed to have snapped out of a daze and he let go of my hand.

"Sorry..." He murmured. "I gotta go." He said as he kissed the top of my forehead, and ran out the front door just as Jake was waking up.

"Dammit Dare." I muttered and looked over to Jake.

He looked a little disoriented as he stood up but when he saw me he smiled. I smiled back weakly and I helped him over to the couch where I left him as I got some hot cocoa for me and him to drink. There was this awkward silence as I sat next to Jake and I stared off into space, thinking.

"Ashley... what's wrong?" He asked, it was like he was my guardian or something, did I have to tell Jake _everything_?

"Nothing Jake, everything is _fine._" I muttered, and stared angrily at the wall.

"Hey come on, don't be like that..." I felt his arm come around me, but I shrugged it off.

It just didn't feel the same, it didn't feel _right._

"Don't touch me Jacob." I said, and he sat there looking like a scolded puppy.

"Ashley..." He began but I stood up and left the room.

I couldn't do this anymore... I couldn't lie to myself. Every time Dare came I would come to him, but when Dare was gone... Jake was the alternative. I couldn't be with them both. I _knew_ that. But they both made me feel... special. I went into the kitchen and sat down alone to finish my hot cocoa. I sighed as I stared out the window. Why was I wearing shorts in such a freezing place like La push? I could practically see my breath... well that wasn't true but... there was a knock on the front door, and I got up immediately, thinking it was dare, but when I answered it I got a surprise, Jared and Kim stood in the door way. Jared was holding Kim in his arms and he looked past me...

"Jacob, can we come in?" He asked, I turned and saw Jacob behind me, who looked only at Jared...

"Yeah, come in guys." Jacob said and I had to press myself up against the door because Jake wouldn't move for _me._

Was he trying to ignore me or something? Because I'm going to tell you right now, that's not gunna work. I slipped past Jake just as he shut the door and everyone moved into the living room. Jared sat Kim down who glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. I sat down next to Kim as Jared took Jake out of the room.

"Hey Kim, what's going on? Why did he bring you here?" I asked and Kim looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Jared won't tell me! He practically kidnapped me, he made me tell my parents that I was staying over at a friends house." Kim said and pouted. "He usually listens to me when I tell him something, and I told him I didn't want to come..." She continued to pout and look angry while I got up and offered to make her hot cocoa which she accepted.

I went off to the kitchen, slowly, quietly, hoping to catch some of the conversation. I hid by the stairs as I heard their voices.

"One of the guys got hurt the other day." Jared was saying.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Paul, he was patrolling alone, four of his ribs are broken, his right arm is broken, and his left leg is crushed."

"Is it that serious?"

"Yeah. Dude, they're _hunting_ us. They're getting pretty close to our imprints too. Just the other day there was their scent near Claire's. Sam's worried but since Sam is always with Emily he thinks she's safe, but I brought Kim here because I'm not around her at night."

"Are you staying?" Jake asked, and I grew tense.

"Yeah. Kim doesn't know what's going on, and neither do any of the imprints."

"Man... Ashley doesn't know how serious this is." Jake said, he did tell me the Cullen's broke the treaty but, what the hell?

Why didn't he tell me this? I stepped out of my hiding place and glared angrily at Jake.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I spat, and he looked over at me his eyes held this hurt look, he seemed more hurt than I was angry.

I was taken aback and I bit my lip as I looked away.

"Ashley..." He said quietly, Jake was always so kind... god! Why could I just curl up and die?

I let Jake hug me, and I buried my face in his bare chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I love you, k? I'm sorry I ignored you, I just..."

"I understand." I murmured and I looked up at his childish face and smiled.

I think it'd be great to be with Jake. I could see us getting married and having kids some day... wait what the hell was I thinking about? Then this stupid grin got on Jake's face. Oh my god, how did he know I was thinking... I stood on my tiptoes and managed to kiss his lips. I'd do anything to wipe that grin off his face. He picked me up by my hips and I wrapped my legs around him as we kissed. His lips and body were so warm, and he rubbed my back gently. I felt all tingly in my spine, and there was butterflies flying around in my stomach... this was the sweetest kiss I ever had.

"Hey, uh, I'm gunna go check on Kim..." Jared said and he left us alone in the kitchen.

Jake continued to kiss me, then when I pulled away from him we both had stupid grins on our faces. Jake was about to put me down but I rested my head on his shoulder near his neck.

"Don't put me down yet Jake." I murmured, and he obeyed.

He continued to hold me and I clung to him. It was nice to know Jake would listen to me, unlike Dare. I sighed and kissed Jake's neck. I heard him chuckle.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that you're listening to me, I mean... you don't have to hold me, and yet..."

"It hurts not to listen to your wishes. If you want it, I'll provide it." Jake said quietly.

"So why didn't you listen to me before?" I asked.

"Well, it hurt _really_ bad... but it was for your own good."

"Pfft, I'll tell you what's for my own good and what isn't Jake. If I want to go home, then that's for my own good." I said defiantly, but Jake just chuckled.

"Whatever you say Ashley." He muttered and I put my arms around his neck and sighed.

"It's a shame this has to end." I murmured, and Jake turned his head and locked his eyes on my own.

"It doesn't have to..." He murmured and his eyes took mine, until all I saw was him.

"Jake..." I murmured, I think I understood him.

He wanted me to go to bed with him. Looking at his eyes, staring at him like this... it was just... well... right. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, and as my hand came to his cheek I found him looking at me like he did the first time he saw me. Maybe I was wrong... maybe I do love Jake? I stared at his beautiful brown eyes... was I lying to myself this entire time? Was I still hurting from when Dare betrayed me? And to know that I betrayed Jake first... that killed me.

"Jake..." I said quietly, not wanting to spoil the moment. "I think... I think I love you."


	18. Chapter 18: What the hell

Jacob stared at me and lifted his eyebrow. He broke out in a smile. Then he looked over to the stairs then to me. I just continued to stare at him, and finally I had to shake my head. He looked a little sad, but happy none the less.

"I love you too." He murmured, I dreamed of this, but never could I imagine it would feel so good.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I smiled at Jake.

"Come on let's go back to Kim and Jared." I said, and he frowned. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to go upstairs?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm absolutely sure Jake." He laughed and put me down on the ground.

He grabbed my hand and held it in his own as we walked into the other room, where Jared and Kim were arguing.

"You know what? I don't care, go home Jared! I don't want to be near you!" Kim shouted at him and ran past us over to the steps as she stopped up there, and I figured she found the bedroom because the door slammed shut.

Jared was standing beside the couch looking brokenhearted, and he was slowly going towards the door. I looked at Jake and sighed.

"I'll be right back ok? Make Jared stay. Kim needs him whether she knows it or not." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

He nodded after me as I stood on the step and stared at him. We both smiled, then I ran up the stairs quickly and to the closed bedroom door.

"Hey Kim... come on open up." I said. "It's Ashley." The door slowly opened a crack and she peaked out, just to make sure Jared wasn't with me.

Then she moved away and I went inside. She then locked the door behind me.

"Ashley, it's horrible! Jared won't tell me anything! He's being so stubborn... and..." She started crying, and I pulled her over to the bed and she sat down.

"Listen Kim, he has a reason for all of this."

"He has no reason to keep secrets from me!" She shouted, and I couldn't help smiling, she sounded a bit like me.

"Kim listen to me, you're hurting Jared... why don't you go apologize, or at least give him a kiss, and listen to him apologize to you. Which he's probably going to do anyway." I said, and Kim sniffled and nodded.

"I just need a second..." She said as she went into the bathroom to clean up the fact that she had been crying.

I took her downstairs telling her that it wasn't a big deal that he didn't tell her anything, and that they were alone here and we could hang out. When we got down the steps Jared was pushing past Jacob who was trying to keep him from leaving.

"Jared don't leave!" Kim cried out and Jared turned as he heard her voice and his face lit up.

She immediately threw her arms around his neck and then they kissed. I turned away immediately as did Jake until they finished kissing.

"Let's go into the living room Jared..." Kim said as they both smiled at each other oblivious to both Jake and I.

I sighed in relief and turned to Jake, who was smiling at me lovingly.

"Thank you." He murmured and he hugged me from behind. "You didn't tell her anything right?" He asked quietly.

"No." I replied and he squeezed me tighter.

"Good, Jared was afraid you'd make her worry... I wish you didn't have to worry about the Cullen's coming after you." He murmured in my ear.

"I'm not worried..." I said as I turned around to face him. "Because I have you..." I kissed him, and then he kissed me back.

It just felt so good... I wrapped my arms around him, and smiled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so close that I was pressed up against him. I felt his hand slowly rub my back. I sighed lovingly as he kissed me so gently. This was one of those moments you wanted to just replay over and over again. Man, today was turning out to be a really good day. When I pulled away I found myself smiling up at Jacob who held me for a long time and a comfortable silence settled over us.

"Let's join Kim and Jared." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Alright." He murmured, and he took my hand in his as we walked out into the living room.

Jared and Kim were making out on the couch when we walked in.

"Oh god, maybe we should have stayed." I joked, but Kim pulled away from Jared and laughed. "No come on, stay Ashley! It's alright!" She said and patted the seat beside her as Jared frowned.

It looked like he wasn't quite as satisfied as Kim was with the kiss. I bet all he wanted to do was make out with Kim, and maybe Jake was the same? Not that either of them would say anything, but the way Jared looked at Kim and Jake looked at me... you could _really _tell what they were feeling... and thinking.

I sat down beside Kim, and Jake sat next to me as Kim and I started talking.

"You know... I wish it were hotter, then we could go swimming and..."

"Well we still swim out here." Kim said, and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way! Seriously?" I asked and she nodded.

"Don't tell me you haven't been to La Push beach!" She said and I just shook my head.

"I brought this cute black and white polka dot bikini top and bottoms not to long ago when my mom took me shopping, although I've never used them..."

"Oh, that sucks! Hey, but I bought a rose bikini top and bottom, they have one beautiful budding red rose on both the top and bottom, it looks so really like if you touched it you could just pull off a petal..." Jared's eyes were wide and he looked like he was staring off into space, his eyes weren't moving from what he was looking at.

Wait, was he visualizing Kim... ew. Kim was staring past me at Jacob with this disgusted look on her face as well. When I turned I saw him staring at him, looking just like Jared.

"Uhm..." I said awkwardly and Kim and I were both blushing. "How about we go in the other room...?" I offered to Kim who agreed.

We both left the two of them staring googly eyed after us. As we went into the kitchen Kim automatically sat down and I got ready to make us lunch.

"I'll take you to La push sometime Ashley... it's really beautiful walking down the beach." I was smiling as she was talking and I agreed that it'd be fun.

Then the glass window in the kitchen Shattered completely showering little pieces of glass all over me. I heard Kim scream and when I turned all I saw was blood before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19: Vampire Bride?

**( You guys got to make up your mind! Lol. )**

"_Ashley! Ashley!" _I heard very loud shouting coming from somewhere...

I moaned and felt pain rushing in my head. A warm hand touched my cheek and when I opened my eyes I saw Jake there, staring at with concern in his eyes. He was shaking viciously, I stared at him with wide eyes, and when he saw my fear... he stepped away.

"Jacob..." I coughed, what was wrong with me. "I'm alright." I said, and attempted to sit up.

"Ashley, don't!" He cried and pain shot through my like a bullet.

I screamed in agony and laid back down. He came back over to me, his concerned expression only looked worse. I looked at myself and saw blood.

"What the fuc-" I coughed and felt my throat.

There was cloth wrapped around my neck and I felt it was damp, with blood.

"Ashley, don't move too much or you'll start bleeding again!" Jake begged and I listened to him as he put a pillow beneath my head so I could see him.

"What happened to me?" I whispered as to not make my throat ache.

Jake looked a little grim as he stared at my eyes then he sighed. I noticed I was still in the kitchen and the window was just destroyed. I was lying on top of the counter.

"They came." Jake said. "They took Kim... Jared went after them."

"What?" I yelled and had a coughing fit.

"Please Ashley... I can't tell you if you're going to keep doing that." Jake said after I stopped coughing and I nodded, then he looked away for a moment to seemingly collect his thoughts. "One of them came, they broke through the window." He muttered. "And the shattered remains did this to you..." He began to shake violently, he moved back about five feet and he turned the other way.

My lips trembled as I stared at Jake. I wish I could have comforted him.

"Ashley!" Was I starting to go crazy or did I hear Dare's voice?

When I turned my head though, I saw him amidst the broken glass, staring at me in pure horror. Then he began shaking too. I laid there staring at him, but he had this helpless look on his face and I had to turn away. When both of them recovered they were glaring at each other. Jake came to my side protectively, and Dare kind of stood off to the side as I held Jake's hand. I think he knew... Dare bit his lip and looked away. I felt sorry for him... I mean the last time I saw him we were kissing and now... I said nothing though... it's not like I could have helped it. He did leave me.

"Jake..." I said and he looked down at me and smiled affectionately.

I couldn't help smiling back, but Dare saw... and man was he _pissed._ His whole body began to tremble and I stared at him with wide eyes. He looked away from us again but didn't leave the room. I looked away from Jake and bit my lip.

"Come one Ashley, I'll take you to your room, you need your rest." He said and gently picked me up into his arms and took me upstairs into the bedroom where he laid me on the bed. "I love you Ashley." He murmured and kissed my forehead as I smiled up at him, and nodded.

Then he left me alone in the room, where I quickly fell asleep. I woke up to the faint sound of shouting, even with the door closed it was still loud. I groaned and turned over on my good side.

"Boo." Oh my god.

I tried to scream, I did, but my throat was so dry and sore... and also a freezing cold, and pale hand covered my mouth. Alice was sitting on the bed beside me smiling like the devil she was.

"Ashley, how did you get hurt?" She asked as if she didn't know.

I wanted to scream at her that it was _her_ fault, but she had her hand over my mouth.

"Did you miss me at all?" She asked with a smile.

I hated her. I wanted to kill her, but I was helpless. All I could do was glare at her, which I did.

"Well anyway I'm not here to hurt you, just leave my scent for the stupid dogs when they quit fighting with each other and get back to you. I'm going to let go of your mouth ok? If you scream, you're dead, understand?" She said, still with that smile on her face.

I nodded and then her hand was gone from my mouth.

"Where is Kim?" I said immediately, and Alice only smiled.

"She's at home with us, don't worry we're keeping her safe. Her _mutt _is going after her just like we planned, and when everything's done we'll be mongrel free."

"What? Why...? You guys had a treaty with them... why would you hunt them like this?" I asked and her smile faltered.

"For freedom. I should be free to go where I please Ashley... but I see what you mean... you want your _mutt _too." She said and I looked at her with a glare, she only smiled back at me.

"I'll spare you the two fighting for you, but I can't just let them run free. I'll come back for one of them tonight. Get some sleep Ashley, you'll need it." She said and got up before she danced over to the window, and after she opened it she turned, grinned at me, and disappeared.

Not long after she left did Dare and Jake stop fighting, and then they came upstairs, and they looked at me in horror as they sniffed the air.

"She was here..." Jake snarled and he went over to the window, sniffing, and searching for her. "God, I can't even leave you alone without vampires coming in!" Jake said and both he and Dare were shaking with hands curled into fists.

"Dare you're on patrol, go!" Jake shouted and without and argument Dare nodded and headed for the door, but immediately I realized he'd be vulnerable to the Cullen's.

"Dare don't!" I said and he stopped and looked at me oddly. "Alice spoke to me, please neither of you can leave this room. She's going to take one of you!" I cried, but Dare wasn't taking my words seriously.

"I'd like to see her try." Dare said, and opened the door.

"Please!" I begged. "Please Dare, stay here!" I said and he turned back.

I think he believed me then because he nodded his head.

"I'll stay." He murmured, but Jake was mad at me for asking Dare to stay.

"Damn it, we're trying to protect Ashley, what is wrong with you Dare? You know what, I'll go instead alright?" Jake yelled, and he instead headed for the door, and was going down the steps.

"Jake, Jake! Don't leave me!" I shouted but I only heard the door slam and then silence.

I began to cry. They were going to take Jake away, and then Dare... and... I began sobbing. Dare laid beside me in the bed and wiped my tears away.

"Come on, he's not worth crying over." Dare said, and I looked at him with a horrified expression.

"Says you!" I shouted. "You left me!" I cried and tears fell.

"I left to patrol!"

"To hell with that Dare! You don't need to patrol! You're supposed to be by my side!" I said and turned on my good side, facing away from him.

"I know... but I wanted to make sure you were safe. Come on, I'm back now."

"Well I want Jake not you. Go get him now!"

"Hold on if you wanted Jake you wouldn't have asked me to stay." Dare said suspiciously.

"I didn't want you to be taken by the Cullen's I don't know what they'd do to you, and now you have to get Jake, _please_ Dare, it's important. Tell him whatever you need to, to get him to come, understand?" I asked and Dare looked into my eyes, he saw that I _really_ wanted Jake here.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He murmured, then he kissed my forehead.

Dare left quickly, and I let out a sigh of relief as I waited for them to come back. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them next I found that I had visitors.

"This is her?" A man said who stood beside Alice.

"This is her." Alice said with a smile.

I looked at them with wide eyes. This man, I hated to admit, looked handsome. He had dirty blonde hair, and a smile that could kill and his muscles were too bad either. He didn't look like one of the werewolves, but he had some visible muscles.

"Aww, I think she likes you." Alice said, and the man only smirked as he looked at me.

I bit my lip and regretted checking him out.

"Well come on then, they'll be back any minute now!" Alice said, and the man continued to smirk as he looked me up and down.

I didn't feel comfortable in the least.

"I thought you were taking Jacob or Dare." I said, but she shook her head.

"I lied." She said with a smile. "We got some vampire allies that just so happen to be all male. You'll keep them company along with your friend Kim while we wipe out the little puppies running around La push."

My eyes widened as the man picked me up into his arms and Alice opened the window as wide as possible and he jumped down from the second floor with ease, as did Alice behind us.

Alice ran off ahead, while he took his time, but still ran pretty fast after her.

"I think you'd make a great mother..." He said and grinned down at me with those glistening fangs.

Oh my god. Someone, please save me!


	20. Chapter 20: They'll come for us

**( Looking pretty bleak for Ashley, but when is she ever happy? I feel bad for making her have a sucky life. D; But at least it's exciting right? Lol. Something Bad always happens before something good does. )**

How is it I got into this mess? I was one, seriously injured, two, kidnapped by vampires, and three... well, I kinda had feelings for two werewolves. Sucks to be me right? You bet.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a heavy sigh, he was still smiling despite having been running for what an hour...?

At least it felt like an hour, but I lost track of time since... well since I was kidnapped. Wonderful.

"The Cullen's place, where else?" He asked, and I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I would have thought you'd be more creative, it's kind of an obvious hide isn't?" I asked and he chuckled.

"That's the point." Oh right, I forgot they were trying to kill the werewolves.

"I'm bored." I said with a yawn.

"It's barely been a minute." He said.

"Really? Feels like forever." I muttered.

Yep, only girl in the world that would backtalk a vampire.

"Well it's gunna be forever with me." He said and smiled down at me.

I almost threw up, but that probably would have gone all over me, so I didn't. I glared at him, but I think he was enjoying this.

"You know... I could walk." I said and he laughed.

"Sure, we can spend more time together." He said and slowed down.

Ok this wasn't working... He put me down on the ground and immediately I felt pain shoot up through my body. I cried out in pain and he picked me up again and chuckled.

"I hope I can do that to you before I turn you." He said and the handsome grin that appeared on his lips made me want to just stab his beautiful face, and when he saw me glaring his grin only widened. "I like feisty girls."

Well that explained it. I sighed and just kept my mouth shut the entire way to the Cullen's. When we finally got Inside I found that Alice wasn't kidding about the all guy alliance. She sat on a chair that closely resembled a throne, while Jasper stood beside her, hands behind his back and head held high. Several extremely handsome guys stood around, or sat on chairs watching as I was carried in. I saw Kim under the arm of a dark haired vampire who was whispering things in her ear. She looked so miserable... oh god where was Jared... the couldn't have...?

"It's about time!" Alice said although she was smiling. "Took your time there didn't you Noah?"

He shrugged and laid me on the couch where he sat down beside me.

"Who's going to challenge me?" Noah turned to the vampires who stared at me.

"She's injured. Can't do much with an injured girl." One of them said.

"When she recovers she'll be a squealer." He inhaled through his nose deeply, smiling. "Besides she's feisty." Ugh, vampires were sickening.

Did they like girls that were hardheaded and stubborn? I knew werewolves did.

"I'll fight for her." A vampire said, as he came over to us.

His hair was a dark brown and cropped short on his head, while his face looked just as handsome if not more so than Noah. When they stood side by side they looked evenly matched.

"So you're going to fight me?" Noah asked as he stood up.

Oh god, I didn't even care anymore. I just wanted Jake and Dare to get me out of here! I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep as the two of them yelled at each other. This was seriously... stupid. Eventually I woke up in a bed. I sighed and looked around the room. Kim was here with me, but she was crying in the corner of the room.

"Kim..." I said and she looked up at me and came to my side quickly.

"Ashley... I'm so sorry this happened to you, and I'm so sorry you're here... it's so horrible..." She said and began crying again.

"It's not so bad, at least we're not dead..." I said, and she looked at me with trembling lips and falling tears.

"I might as well be! Without Jared I... I..." She started crying again and I sighed.

I knew what she meant, it felt like someone ripped your heart right out of your chest when you wolf was away. Just then the door burst open, and the man who had his arms around Kim when I first came here walked up to her.

"Crying again now are we?" He asked. "Come here..."

He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, but then he kissed her lips, instantly forcing her to be quiet.

I turned away. I felt helpless. I couldn't help myself, how was I to help Kim? The man grinned when he stopped kissing her and her sobbing had calmed, but in her eyes you could clearly see pure hatred. There was no way for me to comfort her now. I sighed and faced away from them both until he finally left the room. I turned back to Kim then who looked like she was going to cry again. She was shivering and had goosebumps all over.

"Kim..." I began, trying to think of something, _anything_ I could say to make her feel better. "They'll come for us." I murmured. "I know they will."


	21. Chapter 21: Who is this?

Days past, all I ever got to do was lie in bed waiting for my wounds to heal. Which was a painfully slow process. I was fed, thankfully by other vampires rather then the one called Noah. Kim was the only one who was able to leave the room, not that I envied her, because that vampire that hung around her didn't seem to be that great of a guy. The days turned to weeks, my neck had healed and I was able to take the cloth off of my neck and when I went into the bathroom (With the help of the walls for support) I saw that all that was left was a scar. My side was still healing though, and it did hurt quite a bit to move around so I usually stayed in bed. The weeks turned to a month. I was almost entirely healed the day Kim was thrown in the room.

"No, please! Please don't! Please!" She was crying and the door was shut and locked as she pounded on it with her fists. "Jared!" She screamed and beat the door with such force I thought she might actually break it.

Beyond Kim's screams I heard Jared's voice, desperately calling out for Kim. It was painful to listen to the two of them crying out for each other. Kim and Jared were just perfect for each other. I envied Kim, she had Jared who would never stop loving her, and whom she loved just as much, but wait, did I have that? On a second thought... I did think Jake loved me more than I loved him. Perhaps... I was wrong? Kim's screams were becoming higher pitched, like long, loud whimpers. I could see her tears as I looked at her still pounding on the door. I closed my eyes, they were going to kill Jared, and Kim would lose her will to live... Jared was her love, her _life, _and although I didn't think it possible her crying got louder and louder until it got so unbearable I had to cover my ears and I cried out too. Vampires came in then, hissing loudly. They took Kim away, out of the room, and I uncovered my ears. I still heard her cries for help because they were so painfully loud. Then there was sudden silence and I feared the worse. I got up, although the pain in my side made tears come to my eyes.

"Kim?" I called out, but I didn't think she would hear me, or if she could even reply.

I leaned against the wall for support and let air out through my teeth when it still hurt. Then the door opened, and the vampire who challenged Noah stood there.

"Ashley..." He began, but I didn't want to hear what he was going to tell me.

I pushed myself off the wall and headed for the bed, although it was very slow progress and he put his arms around me as I walked.

"Stop it!" I said and I managed to squirm out from his arms, but I fell down on my bad side.

I cried out in pain, but when he offered me his hand I ignored it.

"Come on, don't be so thick headed." He muttered but I laid where I was despite the pain I was in.

He didn't seem to care that I refused help because he just picked me up into his arms and laid me on the bed. He sat down next to me, staring at my face, but I avoided his eyes. His cold hand touched my face and I flinched. I looked over at him. His eyes found mine and he smiled at me. I stared at him for a long time, unable to look away from his golden brown eyes.

"I'm Drew." He murmured and I continued to stare at him.

"Drew..." I repeated, the door suddenly opened snapping me out of my daze as I looked to see who was there.

Noah stood in the doorway, looking angrily at Drew.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noah asked him and when Drew stood up and faced Noah, with a blink of an eye Drew threw Noah against the wall, leaving a huge dent.

"Stop it..." I groaned, and Drew turned back to me.

"I can't." He said, and then he walked over to Noah, gripped his neck, and dragged him out of the room.

He closed the door behind him and then I heard thumping like someone had fallen down the stairs. Wonderful, was this their fight to the death over me? I sighed and when my eyes wandered and found the ceiling tears came to my eyes. Why did all of this have to happen to _me?_ I fell asleep not long after that, which seemed to be all I ever did.

_When will they come for me? _I wondered and I soon got my answer.

The sound of wolves howling woke me up. The room was dark, and when I realized what was going on I quickly sat up. I turned on a light near my bedside and found that Kim still was not here. I closed my eyes. I really hoped nothing bad had happened to her. The wolves howls grew louder, they were close, and they were of great numbers. I imagined wolves heads lifted up, and them all howling in unison. The door suddenly burst open. Drew stood there, he ran to me, picked me up without saying one thing, then he took me down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but he silenced me with a kiss.

It was a simple kiss on the lips, but when he pulled away he was staring at me like he knew it would be his only chance. I looked at him like he was insane, I lifted my fingers to my lips, and then he took in a deep breath, and headed back up the stairs... what was he doing?

"Drew... what..." He looked down at me with a dark look in his eye, kind of like when Dare would... oh my god, NO!

We got into the bedroom and he laid me on the bed before he went to the door and locked it. I heard the sound of wolves howling again and a shiver went down through my spine. I was helpless. Drew climbed on top of me and then his hand reached out for something, and the light turned off. I was blind.

"Stop it please..." I begged, I might has well have been blind.

I could see nothing, only feel his hand touching my legs, his lips grazing my neck... I began to cry. I wanted Jake, I wanted his arms around me... but no. There was only the coldness of the vampire's touch. He was just warming up if you will. He was feeling me all over, slowly, gently. I just wanted him to hurry up and get it over with. God, where was Jake? The tears poured over silently. There was no use to struggle and then I heard wood just snap. My head turned towards the sound, although I saw nothing. Then there was growling, and the coldness disappeared. I reached for the light, and when I turned it on I saw a wolf, sinking it's fangs into the vampire's neck. I only caught a glimpse though because suddenly the lights turned off and I was left in the dark again. I heard the vampire making bloodcurdling noises that I wished I'd never have to hear again and then there was a snap, and silence...

"Jake?" I called out into the darkness.

I heard nothing, but suddenly a huge wet nose touched my face. I began to cry in relief and I hugged the oversized wolf, tangled my fingers in his fur and cried. After awhile he nudged me and curled around me and pushed me forward. He wanted me to follow. I held the fur and walked with him out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house where I could see. I smiled and tears poured out from my eyes. The wolf sat down beside me and stared at me, whimpering. I hugged him and smiled. He licked my face and neck and I giggled, but when I pulled away I realized this wolf had red fur, and green eyes. Neither Jacob nor Dare had that color of fur in their wolf form, and their eye color didn't match either. Who was this?


	22. Chapter 22: What could be worse?

I stepped away from the strange wolf. It's ears pulled back and it began to whimper. Those green eyes were staring at me in a strange way... wait... it didn't imprint on me... did it? I bit my lip as I continued moving away, but soon it got up and followed me. I swallowed and then ran into something, when I turned I found another wolf standing there. I scrambled away from it and fell on the ground. That was when I found myself surrounded by wolves. Not one of them looked familiar to me. These new eyes stared at me, and I was afraid... I didn't want to get any closer to them, but they were closing in on me. Then their eyes looked to something behind me, and slowly my head turned. A tall, handsome man was walking through the circle of wolves, his green eyes found mine, and his lips parted as he smiled, showing beautiful white teeth. Slowly he stopped in front of me, and then offered me his hand. I hesitated before taking it and he pulled me up to my feet with ease.

Then his strange green eyes settled on mine for a moment as he smiled. He had such an amazing smile...

"Go on! You've got work to do! Get this place up in smoke!" He ordered the wolves surrounding us, and they all ran off somewhere...

His eyes returned to mine, making my heart skip a beat.

"Who are you?" I asked with a rather rude tone of voice.

God, why couldn't I just be nice?

"The man who saved your life."

"My life? I think you saved something different entirely." I said, and his brow lifted slightly as he grinned down at me.

"Oh really? What's that then?" He asked, and I swallowed.

Did he really have no idea, or was he playing with me? I bit my lip nervously and shivered in the cold of the night. I was still wearing those shorts and T-shirt the day I was taken, but he didn't seem to notice, or care. Oh my god... it's been a hell of a long time since I saw Jake or Dare... or my parents... you know... maybe I could go back and see them?

"I gotta go." I muttered and I turned away.

"Without a thank you?" He asked as he grabbed my arm.

His hand was so warm... I swallowed and looked back at him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay with him? I mean... no rush to leave right? It was probably like two in the morning anyway.

"Thank you." I said as I stepped back and he let go of my arm.

I took in deep breaths as I stared. A cruel wind blew and made goosebumps instantly come to my arms. I realized then, that I could see my breath. I shivered and bit my lip to stop my teeth from chattering, which they were beginning to do. His arms came around my shoulders and he pulled me to his bare chest just as the Cullen's house caught fire and began to burn. I didn't care to look, I only wanted his warmth. I rested my head on chest and sighed lovingly and then I remembered Kim...

"Oh my god!" I breathed. "OH MY GOD." I shouted and I slipped out from under his arm that had been holding me to his chest.

I ran to the fire. I had to find Kim, what if some vampires got away, and what if they killed Jared?

"Kim!" I cried out as I was about to enter the house he grabbed both of my arm and held me still. "Kim!" I cried out again as tears poured from my eyes. "Please Kim, answer me!"

"Ashley?" I heard her voice.

"Kim?" I called.

"Ashley!" I turned and saw Kim running over to me.

He let go of my arms and I rushed to Kim as we hugged each other tight.

"I'm so glad your alive Kim!" I said and I couldn't help the tears that were already falling down my cheeks.

"I'm glad you are too." She said and we held each other for a long time

When we stopped hugging I realized she was alone.

"Kim... where's Jared?" I asked in alarm.

"He's fine." A man came out, almost from nowhere and came to stand beside Kim.

He was another one of the werewolves. Kim stood there and looked at him, smiling.

"Thank you so much." She murmured. "For saving him." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

He hugged her back, and held her there. It was strange... I felt the need to look away, which I found myself doing. Then a hand touched my chin, a familiar one. I looked up into the green eyes that saved me. I knew I should be more grateful, but to be honest I was a little disappointed. I half-smiled up at him and he took me under his arm where I was quickly warmed. We stood there staring at the Cullen's house burning.

"You never told me your name." He murmured.

"And you never told me yours." I replied.

He looked down at me and I couldn't help chuckling a little.

"I'm Josh." He said and I stared at the fire licking up the walls of their house.

"I'm Ashley." I murmured as I continued to stare.

For a long time we watched the fire, that was until everything turned black.

"_...someday you'll have to bear a child, whether it be with Jake or me... or another werewolf."_

I woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. I was lying in an empty room, with a pillow beneath my bed and a blanket covering me. I could have sworn I heard Dare's voice...

"Ashley... you're awake." Josh came into the room and knelt down beside me.

I said nothing to him, I just looked down at the carpet. I wished Jake would have saved me instead of stray wolves.

"Ashley..." I turned to Josh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little disoriented." I muttered.

"I see..." I could tell he didn't buy my lie.

His green eyes looked into mine, and bore into my soul... butterflies fluttered in my stomach. What was it about him that made me feel this? His lips curved upward in a smile, and before I knew it he was kissing me, but I instantly pulled away.

"Get out." I said angrily.

"Ashley-"

"Get out!" I repeated loudly.

He stood up, and his jaw locked and unlocked as he looked down at me, and then slowly backed away until he was out the door and then he shut it with such force that it shook the floor. I sighed and stood up. I went over to the window slowly. It was sunny outside, only a few stray clouds in the sky. It looked like we were in the country, there was wheat growing and... oh my god... we weren't in La push anymore were we? I panicked then, and ran down the steps to find a bunch of half naked guys in the kitchen, talking quietly with Josh. He had this expression on his face, one of anger and hurt, not that I gave a damn, but when he looked up and his eyes found mine... I stormed out the front door of the house and just ran.

"Ashley!" He called. "Ashley, what are you doing?" He shouted, but I only ran and didn't look back.

He was slowly jogging after me, and I ran harder, as fast as I could run, until I came to some horses. I stopped there, and looked back to see him not far behind me. I untied a brown horse, climbed a fence nearby to get onto it and I kicked it's flanks. I held the hair on the horse's mane, I was riding bareback.

"Ashley!" I heard him shouting. "Ashley don't you'll be-" The wind covered his voice as I ran from him, what was worse than being a vampire's play toy, and a werewolf's captive?

I certainly wasn't going back there. The first place I was going was _home_. Or at least I thought I was until I heard the sound of baying _wolves_.


	23. Chapter 23: Gone to hell and back

My heart skipped a beat as I continued riding... right into trees. A forest of them that bordered the field of wheat.

"Shit..." I muttered, I knew there was no chance of me out running wolves on a horse when I had no idea how to change direction on a horse with only a bit in it's mouth, and stupid me forgot to pick up the reins that were hanging down from the horse's mouth.

We passed trees at a dangerous pace. I had to duck from low hanging branches and use my legs to hold onto the horse. I had no idea what I was doing, and when I heard the baying wolves (I was certain they were wolves because they were much louder and deeper than the sound of dogs baying) it sent shivers through my spine. Seriously, what were so many wolves doing in Washington? I was praying in my head that I wouldn't fall off and that these wolves would _eat me._ Then for some strange reason I thought of the gingerbread man. I had to laugh at myself, but then when a wolf came down on the horse, I fell off into a bush. It was still a hard fall and I could feel the twigs digging into my back. I cried out in pain, and I guess my injuries were worse they I thought because I blacked out.

"_Ashley, hey, Ashley!"_ I felt a warm hand on my face and I woke up quickly and stared into the eyes of... Dare.

I started crying in relief and I hugged him.

"Dare!" I said. "I missed you so much!" I hugged him tight, and then when I pulled at he was looking at me in surprise, and with a smile.

I stared at him for a long time, and he stared right back. Then he kissed me, lips, tongue, and all. I couldn't help wanting to kiss him. It wasn't the same with Jacob as it was with Dare because... well Dare was just more passionate, more forbidden... He kissed me roughly, and kissed my neck every now and then to allow me air. And then I woke up. I gasped for breath and tried to make sense of where I was. I sat up in pitch black darkness... I felt around me and found that I had been lying on the floor. I was still in Josh's house. I took in a deep breath and buried my face in my knees.

_Why did that dream have to be a dream?_

I did my best not to make any noise, but it wasn't that easy to quiet my sobs. I was choking on air, and all I could think about was what I had been missing most. Dare, it wasn't Jake, it wasn't my family, it was Dare. When I heard the door knob turn, I shut my eyes tight, and tried not to think about it, which helped, but only slightly.

"Ashley..." I heard Josh's voice.

I sniffled and rubbed my nose with that back of my hand. I was trying to hide the fact that I had been crying, but I don't think it worked.

"Ashley, why are you crying?" He whispered in my ear.

I jumped slightly, I didn't hear him get so close to me.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered. "I just want to be alone."

I couldn't see him, but it was like I felt him leave the room. Then I heard the door shut quietly, and I was alone again. I remembered that their were windows in this room, quite a few actually, they must have had the curtains down. Whatever was the case I just laid my head back down and fell asleep. In the morning when I woke I went straight down the stairs to the kitchen. All of the pack was eating there, all of them except for Josh, but Kim was there. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and then walked into the kitchen over to Kim. All eyes looked up to me.

"So you're the one?" One of them asked me.

I looked up, straight into that guys eyes.

"The one what?" I asked coldly.

"The one Josh imprinted on." He said and I stared at him with the coldest eyes.

Imprinting, god. Imprinting was the cause of all my problems. _ALL_ of them.

"I guess I am." I muttered and then stole some toast from the table, looked at Kim, and then I went outside.

I walked away from the front door, to the side of their huge country house. The quiet rustle of the wind was pleasant, and it would have been even more so if I had Dare holding me.

"Hey Ashley!" Kim called out and I heard her run over to me. "What's wrong with you? You could be a little more grateful to the guys for saving you... us." Kim said as if they were Jake's pack.

"Grateful?" I shouted. "I'd rather be _dead_." I muttered.

I thought Kim was supposed to be on _my_ side. Then I suddenly felt Kim's hand came down across my face. I felt it sting and tears blurred my vision, as I slapped her across the face twice as hard. Kim fell on the ground and began to cry, and this burning feeling came from within me as I turned away from her and ran off. I ran through the wheat field, it was so tall that when I collapsed to the ground nobody would be able to see me, and there I laid as I began crying. No other girl had to deal with this, so why me? Why _me_? I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore and then I got up and walked, straight through the forest from my nightmares until I came upon a road. I took in a deep breath, and began walking alongside it. I didn't want to be found. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted... I just wanted to hug my mom, just once more... I walked all day, and watched the signs until one showed that Forks wasn't too far away, well for a car at least.

"Mama..." I said as I sniffled in the cold.

I knew I would get sick, being out in freezing cold weather in only shorts and a T-shirt. What I'd do for a cup of hot chocolate right then... I continued walking even at night alongside the road until it was only a mile before I got to Forks. Just one mile. It was cold but I was already numb for being out in it for so long. I started jogging, and laughed hysterically when I saw a familiar road. I walked down that road and watched the signs again, following the right ones until... I saw the border of Forks and La push. I remembered that spot well.

"I'm coming home." I breathed the words and they lingered in the cold night air.

I sprinted at the side of the road, smiling and breathing heavily even in the freezing cold. I had to see them. I had to. They could protect me from all the werewolves who came for me, well at least the ones I didn't want to see. I stumbled as I ran, and almost fell quite a few times, but when I turned into my neighborhood and stopped at the edge of the street I was overjoyed. I smiled to myself.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted and just as I began running a hand covered my mouth and pulled me into the bushes by the sidewalk.

The lights at my house turned on and my mother ran down the steps calling out my name.

"Ashley? Ashley!" She cried out and I struggled, desperate to be free of the hands holding me.

Then after only a few minutes my father came out, calmed my mother down who was crying and saying I was outside. Tears came to my eyes and fell on the hand covering my mouth and I was so cold I didn't notice how warm the hand was, that was until it uncovered my mouth. My teeth chattered and I turned quickly to see Dare standing there staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes.


	24. Chapter 24: This again?

**(Even though I said I wasn't able to make one chapter a day, it still happens. (On some rare occasions it doesn't because I do stuff on those days lol) Anyway thanks for all your reviews, thanks to all of you following my story, and thanks for adding it to your alerts and favorites! It means a lot! :D )**

I stared at Dare for a long time, neither of us said anything. Dare wasn't touching me anymore, and the cold was nipping at my skin.

"Dare..." I said through chattering teeth.

"Ashley." Dare said, the look in his eyes was so heartbreaking.

"I missed you." I whispered. "I missed you so much."

Dare stared at me as I began to cry, and he hugged me to him. I buried my face in his chest and clung to him. He held me as I cried.

"I want to go home, let me go to my mom." I whispered.

"Ashley... please..." He murmured.

"Dare..." I said, and looked up at him.

His eyes looked so sad, and he looked like he lost a lot of sleep.

"Dare...?" I didn't know what was wrong with him, but...

"Hush Ashley... just lie your head on my chest. I'll take you with me." He whispered in my ear and I held onto him as he lifted me up and cradled me in his arm.

I was already warm, but if I so much as moved my head from his chest the cold would nip at my skin again. I closed my eyes which felt so heavy anyway and fell asleep. In the morning I woke in the bedroom I hadn't seen since... I turned and saw Dare sleeping beside me. I held my breath as I stared at his still face in sleep. He looked so much younger, so much more at peace. If only I could keep that image in my mind forever... I got off of the bed slowly, smiling as I stared at him. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. This was how my life was supposed to be. This is how I wanted it to be. I quietly left the room not wanting to wake him up, I went downstairs, the smile never leaving my face as I made some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Ashley!" I heard Dare cry out, and then he ran down the stairs in only his boxers.

I stared at him and swallowed when I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Ashley..." He said in relief, and then when he saw me staring at him...

"Oh, shit..." He muttered. "I'll be right back." He said as he looked up at me, and I looked away in embarrassment.

He chuckled slightly, and then went upstairs and came back down wearing shorts and a T-shirt. I was blushing profusely as he came into the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"What were you looking?" He whispered, and as I finished making the scrambled eggs I simply looked down and put them on two plates one for him and one for me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I murmured as I sat his plate down at the table and I went over to the toaster where the toast popped up.

"Of course you don't..." He muttered, and as I tried to move past him with the toast on the plate he blocked my way.

"Dare... come on, I got the toast!" I said, and he lifted a brow at me and smiled as he let me pass and right when I set the toast down he swept me off my feet and carried me up into the bedroom.

"Dare! The breakfast!" I shouted, and he chuckled.

"I'll make us more." He said, and I couldn't help smiling up at him.

If I choose Dare... I'd have to sleep with him. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't do this.

"Dare please..." I begged. "I can't. Not now. I'm not ready." I murmured and touched his cheek.

He looked down at me with those sad and sleepy eyes. He nodded his head at me, and slowly put me down on the top step. I couldn't stand looking at his eyes. He looked so badly hurt by this. Did I really make him so sad?

"Dare I..."

"Why don't you go take a shower, I'll warm up your food for you when you get back down alright?" He asked, and I nodded as I looked down.

I felt bad as I turned and went into the bedroom. I stopped in the doorway and looked back at him, only to find him staring at me.

"I love you Ashley." He said quietly, and I could only stare at him before I shut the bedroom door and sighed.

Why did I have to be such a jerk? I closed my eyes and then opened them again before I went to the bathroom and took a shower. It had been awhile since I'd been here with Dare, but as I put on a robe and looked through all the clothes left there for me I closed my eyes. It had been too long. I grabbed some sweat pants and a T-shirt then once I brushed my wet hair and put it into a ponytail I went downstairs slowly. I didn't want to face Dare when I had made him look like that, but when I reached the bottom step I saw Dare lying asleep at the table. He deserved some rest. I went over to my now cold, food. I ate it as it was and stared at Dare as he snored. I couldn't help chuckling, and when I finished eating I cleaned up the table of both of our plates and he woke up when the water turned on.

"Ashley..." He murmured. "I'll do it, come on..." He said as he got up and came to the sink.

"No Dare It's fine. Go lie down on the couch, you need to sleep." I said and his hands came around me as he began washing the plates. "Please Dare, just go rest!" I begged him, and when I turned to him, his eyes automatically found mine. "Please. Go lie down." I whispered, and then his head lowered to my level and our lips touched gently and my eyes closed, but he pulled away slightly and when I opened my eyes all I saw were his blue ones.

I held my breath, and then... he kissed my lips again, and again until it became to much for him, and he had to step back. I stared at him with a smile I couldn't hold back, but he only stared at me with a sad look, and he was breathing heavily, and my smile vanished.

"Dare, I'm sorry..." I said as I stepped forward, but he shook his head.

"Don't be. I'm going to rest." He said through gritted teeth as he turned and walked into the living room.

I didn't know how bad Dare hurt, or how much it pained him that he couldn't get any closer to me. I just felt... bad. I watched him go into the living room, his hands balled into fists. I leaned on the counter and rested my elbow on it, then my head on my hand as I closed my eyes and held my head in both hands. I didn't know how hard this would be.

_I thought... I thought things would be different, but it's the same. I thought I could just be with Dare and that was it, but..._

I tried not to cry, I really did, but the tears fell anyway. I always made these stupid mistakes. If he had just let me run to my mom... then maybe I wouldn't have ended up crying... again. When would things be alright again for me?


	25. Chapter 25: Trapped

That day pretty much ended at breakfast. I stayed in the bedroom, staring at the ceiling. I waited and waited as it got darker, but Dare didn't come up to sleep. I sighed, and rolled over on my stomach. Then I rested my head on a pillow and as I stared at the window I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of the front door slamming. I yawned and my stomach growled as I went over to the bedroom door, figuring Dare slammed it or something, but when I peered outside my room and down the stairs I saw Jacob standing there clearly distressed. I didn't anticipate the pain that came to my heart as I stared at him.

"J-Jacob!" I shouted, my lips trembling as he stared up at me and he came to me all within a few seconds.

"Ashley... I'm so glad you're safe!" He mumbled into my hair as he hugged me tight.

Tears filled my eyes as I hugged him back, it felt so good to be in his arms and when he pulled away I saw that his eyes looked so heavy.

"Jake... what's wrong? Haven't you slept at all?" I asked and Jake's beautiful smile slowly faded until he looked grim.

"No." He murmured. "Not since they took you." He muttered and his hands balled into fists.

"Jake..." I murmured and touched his cheek.

At my touch he instantly calmed, and his eyes slowly came to mine.

"Don't worry. I'm back now." I whispered and then he kissed me.

His lips were so soft and warm that every time we kissed I always want more from him. He held me close to his chest, and kissed me as if it would be the last time we'd ever kiss. I rested my hand on his chest, where his heart was and I felt it beating rapidly underneath my fingertips. His hand gently caressed my cheek, and then all of a sudden he stopped kissing me. He looked at me, and he sniffed the air. Did he smell Josh on me?

"They got to you?" Jake asked as he began to shake. "They saved you? Damn it!" He shouted and pounded his fist on the wall beside me.

I trembled out of fear and he stepped away when he saw it.

"Where are they?" Jake asked. "I'll kill them!" He snarled.

"Jake... you know them...?" I asked quietly and his eyes came to mine in an instant.

"They are our enemies." He muttered under his breath. "On many occasions I've met them at the beach when the elders hold bonfires, they come to pick fights..." He said. "And steal our imprints."

"What do you mean... steal your imprints?" I asked and he looked at me and sighed.

"Well imprinting has always been for genetics... but it has evolved a bit for some of our packs. Now we find our soul mates. Toutir's still have imprinting for genetics... and some other tribes haven't evolved either... and our enemies... their form of imprinting has evolved enough to the point where they imprint on our imprints."

I closed my eyes for a moment.

_I left Kim with them? I HIT KIM?_

I took in deep breaths, and then I began to cry.

"Jake!" I said and opened my eyes and hugged him. "We gotta go get Kim!" I said. "I left her... I... and Jared... he's there too, I heard him... he must be with Kim if she's there with them."

Jake held me in his arms as I cried.

"Did he hurt you? Did he _touch_ you?" Jake asked me. "I promise you I'll kill him if he did!" He snarled.

"Jake it's fine. He didn't do anything." I muttered. "Please, I just want you to get Kim and Jared back. I'm afraid for her." I murmured and then he let go of me.

"Alright, but you can't come with me." He said seriously.

"Jake I have to go with you!" I whined, but he only shook his head. "Please Jake, _please_. You're going to leave me alone with Dare?" I asked, and he looked at me with alarm in his eyes.

"I guess not." He muttered and I broke out in a grin as he instructed me to shower and change into some warm clothes.

I took a quick shower, changed into some blue jeans and my favorite red T-shirt, then I went down the stairs and was greeted by a shouting match between Dare and Jake.

"Where the hell are you taking Ashley? She's been through enough!" Dare shouted.

"Shut up! Like you know what's best for Ashley! You're trying to make her sleep with you, isn't that true? At such a young age too? What makes you think you have any right to care for her. Huh?" Jake yelled and silence was the only thing that came from Dare.

When I stepped down that last step Jake came and took my arm as he opened the front door. I looked back at Dare to see his head hanging down and his hands curled into fists as he looked down at the counter. That was all I got to see before Jake dragged me out the door with him and we walked into the forest together. Today was as cold as any other day and I was happy to be underneath Jake's arm as a shield from the cold weather.

"Jake..." I said as we walked.

"Yeah?" He asked me.

"Why didn't you come rescue me?" I asked quietly.

There was silence for a long time before he looked down at me.

"We had our hands tied." He said and then there was silence again from him. "They were hunting us still and every time we were going to attack they would ambush us, until finally Jared went himself... and so we were shorthanded. I lost a lot of sleep over you." He murmured, and he had the heavy eyelids to prove it.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I murmured and rested my head on his side.

We walked until we got out of the forest where Jake's car was parked. He opened the door for me and buckled me in before he got in the driver's seat and he drove as fast as his old rabbit could go. I sighed and looked out the window wondering why Dare was tired as well.

"Hey Jake?" I asked without taking my eyes off the window.

"Hmm?"

"Why does Dare look so tired?" I asked, and there was a long silence.

I turned to look at Jake and saw that his hands were fists around the steering wheel, and his eyes looked dead ahead with an angry glint in them.

"Jake..." I said and I touched his arm, but that only made him look at me for a moment with an angry expression.

"Why do you care so much about Dare?" Jake yelled and I flinched.

"Well I..." I couldn't answer him, I had no answer to give.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered. "I'm sorry, ok?" He muttered and I turned back to the window.

Tears came to my eyes but I held them back. He drove on in silence for a while. Then he got off the highway, and took a turn onto a dirt road. We drove for a couple more minutes before we came upon the country house. Jake stopped the car and sat there for a moment.

"Stay in the car alright?"

"No way." I said, and he looked at me, his eyes pleaded with me, but I wasn't going to be left alone in the car.

"Alright, stay close to me then." He murmured and we both got out of the car.

He took me underneath his arm and he looked around with his head lifted in in the air, and his eyes scanning the surrounding area. There was nothing around, and there were no sounds coming from the house, at all. I felt uneasy, and just when I was about to suggest we leave I heard a scream. A girl's scream.

"Kim!" I screamed and slipped out from underneath Jake's arm.

"Ashley, don't!" Jake shouted behind me as I practically flew through the door shouting for Kim, but nobody was there.

Tears poured down my face. Where were they keeping Kim? Then the front door shut and locked behind me. I turned slowly and found Josh grinning at me. It was a trap.


	26. Chapter 26: Outsmarted

**(I apologize for not finishing this chapter fast. I've been a little busy. Sorry. D: )**

"Josh..." I said, and swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat.

He smiled at me innocently, and strode over to me. My lips trembled and my eyes watered as I stepped back in fear of him.

"What'd you do with Kim?" I asked as I shivered involuntarily.

He kept getting closer, and closer with every step back that I took. I couldn't escape him, and we both knew it. He finally backed me up into a wall before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him so there was no space between us.

"Josh stop it." I said as I stared up into his eyes. "Please." I begged, and he tilted his head at me.

"What will you do if I release you?" He whispered in my ear.

I took in a slow breath as I thought of an answer to give him.

"I will stay here." I murmured. "If you show me where Kim is."

He lifted a brow at me and grinned.

"You drive a hard bargain." He whispered and his warm breath lingered in the air. "You would stay here anyway, so what do I get?" He asked, clearly wanting something from me.

"Josh, get off of me, please." I said quietly, begging him with my eyes. "I just want to see Kim, please..." Josh looked at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes, which vanished almost right after it showed.

He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'll let you go, if you stay still." He murmured in my ear.

I bit my lip, and took in a deep breath. I just wanted to see if Kim was alright. I did leave her here, and after I slapped her in the face too... I closed my eyes and felt tears stinging them.

"Alright." I whispered so quietly, I barely heard myself.

"Close your eyes." He murmured, I hesitated before doing so.

I let out a breath as his fingers grazed my skin. He slowly caressed my cheek and then his lips settled on my neck, he slowly applied pressure and held onto my neck as he kissed it. That's when it began to hurt. I bit back a painful cry, and it just got harder and harder. He was leaving his mark on my neck, where it'd be visible to anyone. Then when I could no longer hold back my cries, he stopped and I opened my eyes again. He smiled at me, and I glared at him. His hand was still on my neck.

"That wasn't so bad was it." Tears fell from my eyes and then finally he released me.

I glared at him as my lips trembled and I stepped away. My hands balled into fists and I was shaking as I ran out of the front room, and searched everywhere on the first floor. When I didn't find Kim I felt a pain in my heart, and I thought the worse. If anything bad happened to Kim when I was gone. I'd blame myself.

"Kim?" I shouted as I ran up the stairs, I searched each room carefully until I burst through a door and found Kim sitting on a chair beside Jared who was lying unconscious on the bed. "Kim!" I cried in relief and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hit you..." After a moment Kim hugged me back.

"It's alright Ashley." She said and when I pulled away I wondered why she screamed.

"Kim did you scream?" I asked and Kim looked up at me smiling.

"Yeah, Josh asked me to so I did." Kim said, I glared at her for a moment and turned away.

"Damn him." I muttered and sat down on a chair near Kim.

"Oh my god Ashley, what's that?" She pointed to my neck.

"This is what _you_ did to me." She looked at me for a moment, confused, but then she realized.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, and then a grin spread across her face. "But you deserved it."

"Well thanks!" I muttered sarcastically and she chuckled.

"Come on, they're not so bad. They've taken care of me and Jared, and they really don't have to." Kim said as she looked at Jared and smiled.

Right then Jared moaned, and Kim looked at him quickly.

"Jared!" Kim said happily.

"Kim?" Jared asked and opened his eyes.

Then the two of them began an intense make out session, and I was about to leave the room when they stopped kissing.

"Where are we?" He asked and rubbed his head.

"We're in a country house about thirty miles from Forks." Kim said, smiling. "We were saved by another wolf pack."

Jared was calm until Kim mentioned the wolf pack, then Jared immediately sat up, sniffed the air and grabbed Kim by the arm.

"We're leaving, right now!" Jared yelled, and then Josh came in the room, and everyone turned to him.

"No one's going anywhere." He announced and then another member of his pack walked in.

"Diango tell Josh to stop this!" Kim said as she went to the man who I recognized as the one who hugged her the day we were saved.

He was good looking like most of the werewolves, his hair was cropped short for convenience, his eyes were a beautiful brown and of course, his chest exposed. He just stood there and lifted a brow at Kim.

"I can't do that Kim." He said and touched her cheek like I'd seen Jared do once or twice before he kissed Kim.

Jared got up, and threw a punch, narrowly missing Diango's head as he stepped back.

"Don't you dare touch Kim!" He snarled and pushed Kim behind him protectively.

Diango sized Jared up and laughed.

"I can touch Kim if I want to touch Kim." He muttered and Jared shoved him, earning him a quick shove back, causing him to hit the wall.

Jared was still weak.

"Jared!" Kim cried as she came to him.

He reached for the back of his head and on his hand I saw blood. Then he looked up at Kim who had a horrified expression on her face. He just smiled before he fell unconscious. Tears fell from Kim's eyes, and when she turned to Diango she started _screaming_.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted, so loud it hurt my own ears. "I don't want to see your fucking face again! EVER!" Kim then proceeded to slap him, which by the way looked like it hurt _her_.

Then she started crying because her hand hurt. I came to her quickly, and glared at Diango, who looked kind of sorry, but I didn't take pity at him, and yelled at both Diango and Josh to leave, which they both did after giving each other a look. I shut the door, locked it and then almost immediately after that Kim stopped crying.

"Kim, wha-"

"I was faking." She said with a sly smile. "And so was Jared."


	27. Chapter 27: His pain is Jake's pain

**(For taking so long, here is another chapter. :D )**

Kim and Jared made a plan to sneak out the window, so me and Kim both went to one of two huge windows in the room.

"Ready? One... two... three!" I said and Jared lifted one of the windows in the room, while me and Kim lifted the other.

Once they were lifted Kim and I were both breathing heavily while Jared kinda chuckled at us. It was easy for him to laugh, he had all that muscle on him. Jared started making a rope made of bed sheets while me and Kim caught our breath, then we helped him. After it was finished Jared tied it to the bed post and then threw it down and looked at us.

"I gotta see if it's safe." He murmured to Kim and she nodded as he lowered himself down, and right when he was halfway and decided it was ok for us to go down the burst open and then in came both Josh and Diango.

The two of them tore the makeshift rope from the bedpost and shut and locked both windows. Josh turned around glaring at me.

"You think we didn't know what you were doing up here?" He asked. "I can hear." He said, and I think Diango was giving Kim the same talk, but she was pretty angry already.

Josh kept going on and on, while I watched Kim from the corner of my eye, she looked about ready to cry. I caught a bit of their conversation too.

"I thought you guys were so great, for saving me and Ashley, and Jared too. Why are you doing this? At least let Ashley go, she's been through a lot. Please, Diango." Kim was saying.

I looked at the expression on Diango's face, he looked hurt, and concerned for Kim. They stared at each other and finally he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kim, Josh imprinted on Ashley. He's not going to let her leave, and I can't let you leave Kim. I love you." Diango said, and Kim's eyes narrowed and when she opened her mouth I knew he was going to get an ear full.

"Go to hell!" She yelled. "I don't love you, I don't even like you! Just let us leave and make this a lot easier for the both of us!" Kim shouted, the tears spilled over, and Diango was caught off guard.

Kim was a good actress. He started begging her to stop, and then Josh realized I wasn't paying attention.

"Ashley!" I snapped my attention back to Josh who seemed really frustrated.

"What?" I shouted, and he stared at me for a moment in surprise.

"Look, let us go! I don't like you anymore than Kim likes him, you're not going to do anyone any good, so come on Josh. Let us go." I said, and Josh stared at me, but he didn't even look like he was considering it.

"No." He snarled. "It doesn't matter whether you like me, because I like you. I'm not going to hand you over to our _enemies._ They don't deserve you." He muttered, and his hand touched my cheek gently.

I pulled away from him quickly. Why were guys so stubborn, and stupid? He looked both angry and hurt at the same time as he stepped forward. His eyes narrowed as I stepped back, and again he stepped forward. We took turns until I ran out of space.

"Kim!" I cried out, and Kim came to me quickly, placing herself in between Josh and me.

"Stop this!" Kim shouted and glared at Josh who seemed to have snapped out of a daze.

He looked at Kim, his jaw locking and unlocking as he finally stepped back, muttered something to quiet for me or Kim to hear to Diango and both of them left the room. Immediately I collapsed to my knees and just sat there. This was scary, really, really, scary. I stared at the floor, I didn't know what to do. This was all... too much for me. The only place I wanted to be right now was home. Not the house in the woods, but _my_ home.

"Hey Ashley... it's not so bad." Kim said quietly as she knelt down beside me.

I looked straight up into her eyes.

"How is this not so bad?" I asked as my lips trembled.

I wanted to hear from her, her reasons, unless she was just trying to cheer me up.

"We've got each other." She murmured, and I realized then that Kim was my only friend.

We spent the rest of the day whispering (because we couldn't talk or they'd hear) and when they came up to feed up I heard Diango whispering to Kim.

"Keep your eyes outside the windows, there's going to be a show tonight." Then I saw him kiss Kim's cheek.

"Your lover is outside. Tonight he'll feel my pain. The pain _you _cause me." Josh whispered to me as he sat a plate of food and a bottle of water in my lap.

Josh's lips grazed the spot where he left his mark on me, and he kissed me there gently.

"They'll be many more marks where this came from, one for each time you hurt me." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek.

I didn't move at all, my breathing was slow and ragged. Hurt him? How did I hurt him? I closed my eyes for a moment and looked down, hiding my face with my hair. Then I stayed that way until I heard them leave. Kim didn't move at all either until they left and shut the door behind them.

"They're going to fight Jared." She whispered quietly to herself. "They're going to hurt him..." She murmured and tears came to her eyes.

Kim was strong, but every girl cried, and Kim only cried for Jared. I couldn't think of anything to say to her, what were they going to do to Jake and Jared? Oh god, I didn't even want to think about it, but as me and Kim sat side by side against the wall and when night fell we heard wolves howling. Me and Kim stood up and looked at each other, then we quickly went to the huge windows that overlooked the whole of the farm, and there standing in chains were both Jared and Jake. This farm was old, like seriously old. So old in fact it had chains, and those things that closed on your arms, but they were old an made with wood, so I doubt it could hold a werewolf. The chains though had no slack, so both Jared and Jake had to stand in the chains, with their hands at their sides and their feet unmoving.

"Kim..." I whispered and looked over at her, but her hand was on the window and tears were falling down her cheeks.

I silenced myself and turned back to look out the window where the wolves began gathering around them, and then both Josh and Diango stood behind Jared and Jake with something in their hands, and then I realized they were whips. Before I could look away they put their hands back and then cracked the whip, again, and again, and again, not allowing them a moment in between. With each crack of the whip I found my knees weakening, my eyes, watering, and myself flinching. I gripped the window sill for support. I couldn't take my eyes away. Through the glass and the walls I could hear Jake crying out.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm so sorry..." I whispered, and then I swear Josh looked right up at me, a glare in his eyes and then I couldn't watch anymore.

I sank to the floor, and began to sob, not long after that Kim did the same. It was just so... horrible. How could _anyone_ do that to someone? My hands balled into fists as I brought them to my ears to cover up the painful cries. I was shaking out of anger. I hated Josh. I _HATED _him.


	28. Chapter 28: I really get a perfect day?

When the sound of the whip cracking stopped, I was finally able to take in a breath... and cry. Kim came over to me, doing the same. We cried our eyes out, and then passed out from exhaustion.

"Wake up... wake up!" I sat straight up and found myself in a bed.

Josh was standing beside me, I stared at him for a moment and then I started screaming at him.

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" And things along those lines as well as some other words until he started chuckling and he just shook his head.

"I didn't hit him." Josh said. "I just wanted to see how you'd react." He murmured and after a moment of silence I screamed at him again.

"Why would you do that?" I asked and he looked down.

"I wanted to see if you loved him." He muttered and I stared at his eyes.

I felt sorry for him for a moment, but I quickly reminded myself of what he did.

"You're a creep Josh." I muttered and he laughed. "How'd you fake their cries?" I asked and he simply shrugged.

"I told him I'd kiss you if he didn't."

"That was painfully real though." I murmured.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I stared at his green eyes, which stared back at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach for some reason. Don't get me wrong, I hated him but... something inside me was feeling differently, and I think Josh knew this. He touched my cheek, and I found myself closing my eyes and leaning my head on his hand.

"You like me too." He murmured and I opened my eyes again as his hand pulled away, and I looked up to see him smiling.

I said nothing. What I just did proved him right. I bit my lip and turned my head away. I didn't want to admit it to him. He chuckled.

"When you feel like it, you can come downstairs and meet the guys." He said, and then I felt his fingers trail along my right arm causing me to shiver, although I didn't hate it.

He picked up my hand and I looked at him as he smiled and kissed it.

"And, if you'd like to, I could show you a few places I know." He murmured and a beautiful smile came upon his lips.

He was a charmer, and in knowing this I still couldn't refuse. I nodded, and blushed slightly.

"I'd like that." I said and he gently sat my hand back down before he nodded at me, still smiling, and left the room.

I realized I was in a different room, there was only one small window in here, with the curtains drawn back to let the sunlight it. Not a cloud in the sky today... it was beautiful and rare. I sighed lovingly and got out of bed. I took a shower, and found that the closet was filled... with dresses. Although I _really_ didn't want to wear a dress I really hated the thought of putting on dirty clothes so I threw on a cute maroon sundress with white roses and a white sash around the waist. It was simply beautiful. I went downstairs after that, and found Josh, Kim, and the rest of the guys sitting at the table. Kim didn't look very happy with Diango who was sitting beside her. I came and took a seat on the other side of Kim, as Josh sat down beside me.

"Ashley, Kim these are all the guys..." And he began naming them all, but I wasn't really paying any attention because I didn't think it was that important.

We all ate, some of the guys were actually pretty funny, but there cooking... well it wasn't that great. Not that I said anything about it, but I think Josh noticed my facial expressions because he started laughing. I swallowed the food I had in my mouth before wincing and smiling.

"Not the best breakfast I ever had." I muttered and then there was laughter from almost everyone at the table, well except Kim, she still seemed angry.

"Maybe you could make us some then?" Josh asked with a lifted brow.

"Maybe." I said with a smile, and all the guys at the table chuckled and looked somewhere else.

"Well, since your done, do you want to come along with me?" He asked, those brilliant green eyes taking mine captive as I stared at him.

He reached out a hand and I bit back a smile, although I think it still showed as I took his hand and he helped me out of my seat. Kim looked up at me, and caught my eye.

'Be careful.' She mouthed the words and I nodded as Josh took me outside with him.

I wondered where Jake was the moment we stepped outside and I thought of asking Josh, but I thought it might make him angry so I kept my mouth shut. We walked through the wheat, Josh held my hand as he pushed through it first, making a path for me. When he looked back at me (which he did often) I smiled a little, and he kept moving. Once we got out of the wheat fields he started moving into the forest, where I hesitated, remembering my nightmare. This wasn't the same forest that took you to the highway, but a different one entirely.

"Hey, relax Ashley, I'm right here." He murmured, and pulled me to him.

I clung to his side as we entered the forest.

"Close your eyes." He said as he stopped moving, but I really didn't want to.

"But I..."

"Please, I won't let go of you ok?" Josh said, and I looked up at his eyes.

I found that I trusted him enough, and I closed my eyes. We started moving again and not long after that he scooped me up into his arms.

"It's a long walk." He murmured, and then after about thirty minutes he sat me down again.

"Open your eyes." He said and I did so.

A clearing of wildflowers of all colors littered the ground here, I stepped forward, smiling so wide that it hurt my cheeks. It was beautiful.

"You like it?" He asked, and I turned my eyes to him.

I nodded because I just couldn't speak. Then I turned back around and looked up at the light that filtered through the trees and then hit the flower petals where morning dew had settled on them, making them glisten in the light of the sun. I bent over and picked a few, and then when I stood up again Josh had a handful which he gave to me. I thanked him, smiling. Then not long after that he stole them from me and I ended up chasing him around the forest clearing before I collapsed onto the ground, laughing even though I was out of breath. He fell back so that he was lying beside me and I laughed even more.

"This... was fun." I said smiling as I stared up at the still branches of the trees above.

A cool breeze blew, penetrating the trees and making the trees sway.

"Yeah..." He murmured and then laid the flower he stole on my stomach.

I took them, and lifted them above my face where I smelled them. This day couldn't have gotten better. As we laid there and talked about nothing important it got darker slowly, and I found myself getting tired, and not long after that I fell asleep, wishing that this was not the end of such a wonderful day.


	29. Chapter 29: It's good to see you again

**(Sorry for not getting this out, I was sick, and still am today. It's nearing the end guys, enjoy it while it lasts!)**

A breeze blew and the trees shook violently, I woke up frightened and gasped for breath. When I opened my eyes I forgot what I dreamed of. It was dark. Really dark. The only light was that of the stars and the full moon above. My head was resting on something warm, Josh's chest. I sighed and got a little closer. Josh snored a little and I chuckled to myself as I closed my eyes again, but the wind shook the trees again and woke Josh up.

"Ermm..." He yawned and stretched his arms as he saw me staring up at him and he pulled me closer to his chest, smiling.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" He asked, and I smiled but when the wind blew again I shivered despite his big warm arms wrapped around me.

"Yeah..." I said, but it felt a little eerie.

I closed my eyes, hoping the feeling would just go away, but it didn't. It felt like someone was watching, waiting... I got closer to Josh, and he got the wrong impression. His lips touched mine, and I was frozen in surprise. He did all the work for me, I didn't even have to move my lips, but I didn't want to kiss him, not while this feeling was... well making me feel strange. He got on top of me, his warm quickly made me cozy... god how I didn't want to pull away... but I squirmed and wiggled and he realized I didn't want to do this. He pushed himself up with both arms as if he were about to do a push up.

"I sorry I thought..."

"Yeah I know. It's alright." I said and just as he was about to lie by my side I reached up and grabbed his shoulder.

"But... I'm cold." I said quietly and another cruel wind blew, causing goosebumps to crawl up my arms and legs.

The tree branches above us shook once again and he nodded at me. Slowly he lowered himself once again until his forearm was all that kept him from smashing me and his warmth just radiated off of him and I sighed lovingly as I closed my eyes. His head lowered to my neck.

"I'm sorry, about the mark I gave you." He murmured in my ear.

"It's alright." I whispered and let myself fall in and out of consciousness.

And then when all I felt was the freezing cold I woke frightened and found that Josh had disappeared.

"Josh!" I cried out, the wind blew, sweeping my voice away with it.

Was a storm coming? I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm as I stepped forward.

"Josh!" My skin burned It was so cold. "Josh!" I cried out desperately.

Did he just leave me here to die?

"Ashley!" I heard a familiar voice, but with the wind blowing so loud I couldn't figure out who it was.

"Josh!" I shouted, and the cold wind blew harder, physically pushing me back.

"Ashley!" The voice was closer and concerned.

I began to recognize the voice, it was Dare. Tears fell from my eyes. Every time I was away from him, it hurt me. When he emerged from the trees and saw me shivering in the cold he came and hugged me.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He murmured and I started crying again.

I was cold, scared, and relieved that Dare was here. I couldn't say anything as I sobbed and he held me. Then finally I forced myself to stop for long enough that I could talk to him.

"Josh was here with me, but..."

"He left you!" Dare snarled as he sniffed the air and then he froze. "We got to get out of here, right now." He murmured, and he picked me up into his arms.

"Dare...?" I asked, but he was already running with me in his arm.

He was so warm, but I wasn't tired, and that eerie feeling was following me. I clung to Dare as if my life depended on it.

"Can you go faster?" I asked quietly in a frightened voice.

"Much faster." He murmured and he sped up a lot.

I buried my face in his chest as he ran. We would be out of the forest soon and I wouldn't feel that eerie feeling anymore, but I felt Dare moving faster as if he were trying to escape something... was he trying to escape something? Before I could even open my mouth I got my answer. I pulled my head out of his chest and saw a figure running beside us, somewhat hidden by the undergrowth. I screamed because I knew what it was. A vampire. Dare tried to move faster, but I don't think he could go any faster, and soon enough the vampire was right beside us within reaching distance. Then it reached out it's hand and ripped Dare back sending us both down on the ground. Dare shielded me as he skid on his back on the ground and stopped.

"You ok?" He asked and I nodded although I swear I was about to have a heart attack.

He helped me to my feet and stood beside me for a moment, when I stared at his face he looked stressed, tired, and angry. When he looked down at me though, his eyes shown something else entirely, love as well as conflict.

"I don't want to leave you here." He murmured and his nostrils flared as he closed his eyes.

"I'll be alright." I whispered and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

His eyes opened quickly, and then we both closed our eyes and kissed each other. It seemed like it only lasted a second, our desperate kiss. I felt all his anger and frustration with himself in that kiss, I felt his love, his longing for me, and all I wanted to do was relieve his pain. Once the kiss finished he stared at me, his hand came to my cheek and all I could do was stare up at him.

"I'll be right back, I promise." He murmured.

"Alright." I said with trembling lips.

He lowered his head and rested his forehead on mine before kissing my lips on more time. Then he took in a deep breath, and left. He jogged away from me and it was almost like slow motion. Why did this feel like goodbye? He'd be right back. He promised me. I stood their feeling the cold once again, and as if it were even possible I felt my shoulder get even colder and when I slowly turned my head I saw that a pale hand was settled there. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"You don't want him to know I'm here." The vampire said quietly in my ear. "I've watched you for sometime now, although you may not have known it."

I was frozen in place, the cold was overwhelming and the vampire's hand on my shoulder and mouth didn't help at all. I tried to stay calm, I really did, but it just wasn't working.

"It's quite amusing to watch you. Especially when you just sent that mutt to his death." My eyes widened, and my heart was beating rapidly.

I turned around to face this vampire, his hand still covered my mouth, but his hand slowly moved away and I was able to speak.

"I couldn't have..." I said. "You're here, how can you hurt him?" I asked, and a wicked grin spread on his face.

"You didn't think I came alone, did you?" He asked and that's when I heard a loud whimper.

My lips began to tremble and my heart was beating faster and faster. It was getting hard to breathe and I could see my breath freeze in mid-air.

"It's alright." The vampire murmured. "You've got me for all eternity." He showed his fangs and I shut my eyes waiting for that bite, but it never came.


	30. Chapter 30: And so the hunt begins

**( Sorry it took so long, hopefully the length makes up for that? :D )**

The was a sickening crack, and then silence. I opened my eyes slowly to see Jake there, his dark eyes staring down and the broken body of the vampire that laid at my feet. His eyes slowly looked up to me, softening at the sight.

"Jake..." I said and tears came to my eyes.

I hugged him tight, and he hugged me back just the same.

"Thank you Jake." I murmured. "But please... you gotta go help Dare... he might be in trouble!"

Jake pulled away and stared at me. He let out a deep breath and hugged me again.

"If you want me to go, I'll go." He said, and he held me to him for a long time.

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying.

"You mean go... for good?" I asked and I pulled away so that I could see his face.

He looked at me seriously, his eyes looked a little dull.

"Jake you don't mean that!" I said and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"You've already chosen who you want to be with." He murmured. "So why do I need to suffer?" He asked me quietly and all I could do was simply stare up at him.

"But you you're not going to get yourself killed are you?" I asked and then he was silent. "Jake! Answer me!" I cried and he looked at me, and touched my cheek gently.

"I'm sorry Ashley. I love you." He kissed my forehead and then walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Jake don't go! Don't you dare get yourself killed. I need you to live! Even if I love Dare, so what? There will be other girls. Please, Jake turn around!" I sobbed but he walked on, and I knew how painful that must have been for him not to listen to my cries. "Don't go!" I continued to beg, even after he was gone.

I sank to my knees and cried. There wasn't much else I could do. I was freezing, I could barely see, I didn't know if Dare, Jacob, or Josh were alright, or even how many vampires were out there. But after crying for what felt like a long time I realized that no one would come to my rescue, sweep me off my feet, hug me, kiss me, and tell me everything was alright. Life didn't work like that, and life was just about to take everyone I loved away. I got on my feet, sniffling in the cold. I wasn't thinking as I entered the forest, I mean I couldn't even see. I walked slowly at first, trying to figure out where Jacob went. There was no noise whatsoever. No crickets, no owls, nothing. My feet moved for me as I stumbled over tree roots and undergrowth.

"Jake..." I whimpered quietly under my breath.

Everything was numb. My arms hung limply at my sides as my eyes tried to adjust to the total darkness. A twig snapping made me listen closely, but I decided I really didn't care. I was too numb, and too determined to find Jake to care.

"Ashley!" It was Jake's voice, it echoed throughout the forest and lingered in the air.

I swallowed, and then began running in the direction of his voice. I put my hands out in front of me as I felt for trees and other things that might be blocking my way. The cold wasn't even noticeable now as I practically flew through the forest, that was until I came to a clearing. Vampires stood around, seemingly waiting... for me. I slowed down when I saw all three of them, Dare, Jake, Josh all restrained and muzzled like dogs.

"So good of you to join us!" The voice was familiar, and when I looked I saw the vampire I thought Jake had killed... but then again didn't they always burn the vampires after they killed them? A hand touched my shoulder and I was vaguely aware of the fact that it was colder than my already cold skin. I was pushed forward gently as I just stared at the three figures that were chained to an extremely thick tree. My lips trembled and tears came to my eyes as I stared at all of them. Once I was standing directly in front of them with my back to the vampires and the hand disappeared from my shoulder. I could only stare.

"Jake... Dare... Josh..." I murmured quietly, trying not to let my tears out, but I failed miserably.

I fell to my knees and cried as they all stared at me with furrowed eyebrows and puppy dog stares. This was the price I paid for falling in love with the more than one man.

"Now which of their heads shall we take first?" The smoothness and soothing tone of their voices just made me so angry!

How could they be so cold? Did they not feel any emotion at all? I turned my head, my hands curled into fists, I wanted so badly to hit these vampires. Why pick on me? Why pick on them? I glared at the vampire who had talked to me earlier. He seemed to be in charge.

"She looks pretty cold..." One of the vampires said. "Are you gunna let her die?"

The vampire stared at me, his golden brown eyes held mine for the longest time.

"No. Get her to one of the wolves. You can't change a dead human after all." He said as he stared at me with those creepy eyes.

My lips as well as my whole body trembled, not just because of the cold. I hated these vampires. I hated them! Cold hands grasped both arms and pulled me toward the tree all three of them were tied to. I continued to glare at the vampire who simply watched them drop me in Dare's arms. Why were these vampires so hooked on killing werewolves? The warmth of Dare's skin made me almost instantly forget everything. Survival kicked in and I spread myself out so that I had all of myself touching him. I had my arms wrapped around his chest and my head rested on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then when I opened them again I saw Dare's eyes staring at me. They had that look to them that told me he was not himself.

"Dare... I'll get us out of here alright?" I murmured quietly. "But right now... I'm so tired."

My eyes were heavy and with his warmth I couldn't resist falling asleep.

"Awww, isn't that just so cute? She's cuddling him, and he looks about ready to take her to bed." There was laughter, and I opened my eyes.

Vampires were hovering over me and they grinned when I opened my eyes. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, not thinking anything of it, but when I saw the look on Dare's face I immediately realized what they were joking about. You could see the vein's on the side of Dare's neck popping out, and his eyes were on mine as soon as I looked at him. If I didn't know any better I'd say he looked like he wanted to eat me. I quickly got my hands off of him. I was warm enough to endure the cold just for a little while longer.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The vampire from before came to me and grabbed my arm and then threw me back down into Dare's lap. "I never said you could get up, so stay there!" He yelled at me and I winced.

I looked back at Dare as the vampires left, laughing. I looked at Dare's leg which were tied together, and then I looked at his arms which were both tied behind him and to the tree. While his mouth was stuffed with moss. I lifted my hands up to his mouth and took out the moss for him. He spat out some of it, and then coughed before he looked at me.

"Thank you Ashley." He murmured.

God, how I missed those beautiful lips saying my name. His eyes made me draw closer, and then he kissed me very slowly, and even though I tried to make it last he pulled away on purpose to make me want him more. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

"I love you." I murmured as I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered as I just stared at his neck.

We stayed that way for a long time, and then I finally decided it was safe to free him completely. I looked around first, making sure no eyes were on me before I sat with my legs wrapping around Dare's waist and it looked like I was going to kiss him.

"What are you-"

"Shh. Just kiss my neck alright?" I whispered as I looked behind him at the thick rope around his hands.

Dare did as I asked him to, although I think he overdid it just a _little_. My fingers fumbled on the rope. If there was anything I hated it was untying things. I was a bit distracted with Dare's lips on my neck that at first I wasn't making any progress, but then, with some effort I manage to get my finger under the rope and I began pulling it apart until finally I got it undone.

"Don't free your arms 'till I say ok?" I asked and Dare nodded as I picked up the moss. "I'm sorry." I whispered and then pushed it into his mouth. "I'll be right back."

I got out of his lap and then crawled over to Jake where I immediately took out the moss.

"God that was disgusting." He said and he spat out chunks of moss.

I couldn't help chuckling, but he glared at me when I did.

"So what's the plan?" Jake asked me.

"Kiss my neck while I untie you, then wait for me to tell you when to take off the ropes."

"Ooo, I like that plan." He said with a grin.

"Just shut up and kiss me Jake." I said as I rested my chin on his shoulder and got to work untying the ropes.

Jake's kisses actually felt good and they gave me goosebumps and this tingly feeling in my spine.

"Gosh Jacob, you're good at this." I murmured and I had to stop for a moment just because his kisses were driving me crazy.

"Thanks... how about we try the lips now?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Oh, you're good." I murmured and found my lips pressed against his.

His lips teased mine, played with them, starting slow and gentle

"Alright enough of that." I muttered and he had a stupid grin on his face as I rested my chin on his shoulder again and got to work.

Finally I finished and the first thing he did was free his hands and grasp both my cheeks and kiss me once again on the lips.

"What did I tell you?" I muttered and he chuckled.

"They're not watching us as closely as you think." Jake muttered and kissed me again. "So relax."

I slapped his face, not that hard because I knew it would hurt me then I had him put his hands behind his back before I lightly tied them so he could easily break free.

"Now don't move until I say so!" I said and he grinned as I got off of me.

"Whatever you say my love."

"Pfft." I said and tossed my head to the side, picked up the moss, and shoved it into his mouth.

I crawled around the tree over to Josh and sat on his lap. I took out the moss and he did the same as they did. He spit out the moss in his mouth and coughed a little too.

"Shh." I whispered. "You'll get us caught." I murmured.

He grinned at me, and he picked his legs up so his knees were in the air, catching me by surprise and making me fall onto him.

"Hey-" Josh's lips were on my the second my head was close enough to his.

His kiss was desperate, loving, and really long. When I finally pulled away there was a smile on both of our lips. I was almost sorry I had to pick only one, but I knew Dare would be my choice.

"That's gunna be our last kiss." I murmured as I rested my chin on his shoulder and whispered for him to kiss my neck.

He did so willingly, I think he tried to change my mind with his kisses, but it wasn't going to happen. Eventually I got his hands untied and he stopped kissing my neck as I pulled away. I told him the plan and he simply nodded.

"You know... I don't think they're that interested in us three... they talked about bait Ashley. We're the bait, you're the bonus. I heard them talking..."

"They can't be hunting werewolves again, can they?" I asked and he only stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"And they want to change me into one of them..." I said quietly as I stared at Josh.

I took in a deep breath and stared at Josh for a moment.

"We can't stay here. Free your legs. We're going home." I said.


	31. Chapter 31: His promise

**( For those of you who are concerned about me, I'm better now. I caught what both my siblings had, a throat infection. Anyway I'm OK now and I have been for a few days, I just forgot to tell you. :D)**

It didn't take long for all three of them to free themselves, and only when they stood up did the vampires notice. There was lots of shouting and confusion and then the wolf boys changed right then. They started chasing after the vampires, and it was surprisingly easy to get them to run and hide that all three of them came to me right after they ran. I was greeted by dog tongues and beautiful dog eyes.

"Come on guys... that was a little to easy." I said giggling.

"Oh how right you are." I looked up and saw the vampire in charge of the others perched in the tree along with two other vampires.

All three jumped down and the wolves surrounded me and growled at the vampires.

"Oh calm down, if we wanted you dead, you'd be dead." He said simply, smiling.

The wolves didn't stop growling, but didn't attack as he walked right past them and to me.

"I've watched you for long enough, you'll be my human now instead of being a bunch of dogs little chew toy... you can be mine." My eyes widened as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his ice cold chest.

The was a bark, and then I saw jaws snap shut on the vampire's arm that held me.

"You damn mutt!" He shouted and hit the wolf that bit him, in the face.

It whimpered and the two other vampires came over and each laid a foot on him.

"Who do you think that is?" He whispered to me, and it only took one look at it's eyes to know it was Josh.

"Josh." I said through trembling lips.

"Good job. Now say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I repeated as a question, but then there was a sick crack, a loud and painful whimper, and then nothing. "Josh!" I screamed and tried to run to him, but I was held back by a pair of cold hands holding both my arms. My eyes were watering profusely and I began to sob.

There were whimpers behind me, and then the vampire smiled.

"Now who's next?" He asked_ me._

"Neither, just let them go... I'll stay with you." I said, trying to negotiate.

"And risk them coming to your rescue? I don't think so darling."

"But I..."

"You love them, yes I've seen that. You look at them both equally and they look and you as if cupid had struck them directly in the heart." He trailed his finger along my chest where my heart was, and there was low growling from both Jake and Dare.

The vampire turned it's head to both of them, smiling.

"Very possessive aren't they? Do you know what's keeping them from attempting to kill me?" He asked me with a smile.

I shook my head, and his face got close to mine.

"My closeness to you make them nervous. They don't trust me with you. You can see it in their eyes. They won't risk me killing you if they attack."

"And how do you know that?" I breathed, goosebumps formed all over my body as I stood in the vampires arms and in the freezing night air.

"It's on their foolish little wolf faces." He muttered and laughed. "You look a little cold. Do you want to snuggle with the wolves again? If you convince them to change back I will let them live."

"Why would you do that?" I muttered under my breath.

"You think I'm not generous? I'm giving you time with them! Now go. Warm yourself, I don't have much patience for those who don't listen." He shoved me gently and watched me as I went to Jake and Dare.

I was trembling from the cold, from grief, and from anger all at once. They both whimpered and nudged me with their huge heads.

"Come on guys, you gotta change back." They both growled at me and their eyes darted to the vampires who were watching us closely. "I'm serious." They continued growling. "You can snuggle with me!" I said, and they stared at me with those big eyes, their paws shifted and then Jake darted into the trees.

I waited and when Jake came back he gave me a huge bear hug. Dare on the other hand snarled and glared at the vampires, they narrowed their eyes and I had to turn Dare's head away.

"Come on Dare, you don't want Jake to have me all to himself." I murmured.

He looked at Jake, and snorted before he turned and went into the woods.

"I can't believe he wasn't as excited as me to snuggle with you." Jake said with a handsome grin.

I bit my lip as I looked at Jake. He could see that I was about to cry. I sighed and kicked the ground. I wiped away some tears and sniffled a little before I sent a prayer up for Josh. Then I looked at Jake who suddenly became really serious.

"I'm sorry." He said and hugged me.

When he hugged me it made all my tears come rushing out again and I sobbed into his bare chest. Dare came out of the forest, fuming. His face was all anger and hate. When he saw me crying on Jake's chest he was even more furious. He shoved Jake roughly away from me and stood in front of me.

"Dare!" I shouted and he turned to me.

His eyes stared at me as if he were starved of my image.

"Will you stop being such a jer-"

Dare picked me up by the waist and kissed me. His lips overpowered mine, and he was kissing me, without me kissing back. I tried to break his grip on me as he held me in his arms and kissed me, and then finally Jake ripped us apart.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Jake shouted at him.

Dare glared at Jake and he let out angry huffs of breath.

"Kissing her, what does it look like you dumb ass."

"Don't call me a dumb ass you mother fuc-"

"STOP IT." I screamed at them, and they both turned to me.

I finally had their attention.

"Why are you two fighting? Don't you see we're all in trouble?"

Silence answered for them because I knew their pride wouldn't let them admit anything.

"Dare, you gotta stop being so angry, why are you mad at Jake? Because he tried to comfort me?" I asked and you could see the hurt expression on both of their faces. "You can't just fight like that, if anything you guys should be friends."

"Ashley you don't know anything about me." Dare snarled. "You don't know how I feel, or who I am. So don't try to stop me from getting angry because you'll just get hurt." He muttered and then walked off.

I stared at Dare helplessly, and then I looked at Jake who stared at me. Then he took in a deep breath.

"Go." He said quietly, and I looked at Jake apologetically. "Just go." He murmured and I quickly went after Dare.

I had almost forgotten about the vampires, but when I turned my head and caught a glimpse I remembered we were being watched and probably listened to, too. I slowed a bit as Dare gripped his head and constantly looked at the vampires with vicious glares. He wanted to leave, but I could see he was smart enough not to.

"Dare!" I called, and he turned quickly staring at me with a cold glare.

I stopped suddenly. I expected him to be... a little I don't know... kinder? When had he become so closed off and cold?

"Ashley go back to Jake." Dare said. "He's good for you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Dare... I know I... I hurt you a lot by going back and forth between you two, but... I love you. When I look at you, I just know..." I said quietly.

He stepped a little closer, his eyes held all his emotions.

"I love _you _Dare." I said quietly.

He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. We stared at each other, and butterflies gathered in my stomach even though I'd stared at him like this before. We didn't move any closer to each other, only stared. Then he suddenly embraced me.

"I'll get us out of this, I promise." He whispered in my ear.


	32. Chapter 32: Damsel in Distress

**( Thanks for the suggestion of making Dare's point of view, I guess that it would be nice to know what he is feeling and thinking. I've done multiple point of views before, in this story I wanted to stick to Ashley, but since it's nearing the end, why not give Dare some room to shine? )**

**Dare**

I whispered in Ashley's ear my plan for her. I told her to go to Jake, which I could tell she was very reluctant to do. When I pulled out of the hug and stared at her I felt all my feelings bubbling up to the surface. I was in love with her, and hearing her say she loved me was the single most wonderful thing that ever happened to me, which made what I was about to do fifty times harder.

"Now go Ashley." I said coldly.

It hurt to say it so emotionless, like I didn't care. I heard her chuckling and although it pained me, I had to seem even more distant and cold to her.

"Get out of here!" I shouted at her, she jumped and I could see her eyes looking so hurt.

"Dare...I..." Her voice was meek, I wanted to embrace her again and tell her I didn't mean it.

"Go to Jake, you've always been around him, why change back to me?" I asked, I knew I hit a soft spot for both of us.

I knew she loved both Jake and me, which made this so much harder.

"Dare, it's not like that!" She said, her lips curved into a pout, god, that's what she always did when she was upset, maybe without even her knowing?

"Just go Ashley." I snarled. "I don't want to even look at you anymore." The words stung as I said them and I could see the effect immediately by looking at her face.

She stared at me blankly, her eyes looked emotionless, but I knew she was hurt. She turned and walked away and then she ran to Jacob. That hurt the most. My hand curled into a fist and I stared at her for a moment, but then I looked to the vampires. They stood motionlessly staring at Ashley. This was my distraction. I ran off into the woods, taking off my shorts and tying them to my leg before changing into a wolf. I ran as fast as I could past trees, and dodging obstacles. Jake's pack would be looking for us. I knew mine wouldn't be. I finally found a good spot to stop and I took a huge breath before howling, long and loud. It wasn't long after that I heard voices in my head.

"_Is that you Dare?" _It'd been so long since I heard their voices in my head.

I quit the pack not to long ago, and rejoining it didn't seem so hard.

"_It's me. I need your help guys." _It wasn't long after that, that I heard their howling.

I knew that they were near, and they were coming.

"A lone wolf? Not that smart of you to leave the girl, she was what was keeping you alive." I turned around and snarled at two vampires who were slowly moving towards me.

I backed up with every step forward that they took.

"She's gone to the other mutt, and the two will die together. Only the girl will wake up, one of us." They laughed at me, and made me angry.

I wanted to rip them apart, but I was no match for them by myself. They kept speaking, telling me of Ashley, forcing me to recall the look on her face. They were provoking me on purpose. Luring me to my death...

"She will be the mate of a vampire. What do you think about that?" The vampires teased and laughed once again.

I growled low and narrowed my eyes as they kept coming forward.

"_Come on guys where are you?" _I asked.

"_We're coming as fast as we can!"_

"_Well you better hurry before I do something I'll regret."_

The vampires continued to tease me, and my anger was getting uncontrollable. I pictured ripping them apart with my teeth, and shaking my head like crazy. This helped, but for how long would this keep me from attacking?

"_Come on guys!" _I called for them.

"_We're almost there!"_

I tried, I really did, to try and not get so angry, but you don't understand how hard it was to just be insulted so openly, and by _vampires _no less. They were backing me up into a corner and I began snarling, barking, growling at them, but there advance never stopped and just when I found myself hitting a tree I knew I had to defend myself, but then suddenly wolves seemed to come out of nowhere, attacking the vampires.

"_Now go, before Ashley gets herself killed!" _One of my pack mates said.

"_Thank you guys, for everything."_

"_We'll always be a pack Dare, no need to say thanks."_

I ran off into the forest back to where the clearing was. Hoping I was not too late.

**Ashley**

Dare told me a short version of his plan, well to be honest, he only told me the part that involved me. He pulled out of the hug, and then stared at me for a moment.

"Now go Ashley." He said coldly.

His voice sounded so real. I kind of chuckled at him.

"Get out of here!" He shouted at me and I jumped, his voice was like daggers.

"Dare... I..."

"Go to Jake, you've always been around him, why change back to me?"

"Dare, it's not like that!" I said, now I felt a little bad... was he being serious?

"Just go Ashley." He snarled. "I don't want to even look at you anymore." He muttered and glared at me with an ice cold expression on his face.

I said nothing as I stared blankly at him, what was there to say? Nothing. Words could not describe how I felt right then as I slowly turned around, and after walking a few steps the tears fell and I went straight to Jake. I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

"What'd that jerk say to you?" He murmured quietly, but I was sobbing to much to tell him.

Not long after that there was a wolf howl followed by more wolves howling. Was Dare calling for help? I quieted my sobbing so that I could peak out at the vampires. They stood like statues and then all of a sudden two of them disappeared. The leader looked to me, his eyes claimed mine and then he was standing there in front of me in a heartbeat. His fingers gripped my neck, and Jake made a move to stop him, but he looked at Jake with a cold stare.

"Don't make a move or I'll crush her throat." He muttered.

Jake stood deathly still, his eyes staring at the vampires hand.

"What's the other mutt up to?" He asked me and I stared at the vampire's eyes.

"I don't know." I said.

"Liar!" He shouted and squeezed my throat just enough to make me start gasping for breath.

He loosened his grip.

"Tell me!" He snarled, he showed me his fangs, my lips trembled.

"He didn't tell me!" I said honestly.

His fingers slowly came off of my throat but he caressed my cheek and smiled.

"You will make a good mate." I shivered and when he finally stopped I hugged Jake. "Come here mutt, I have use for you." He muttered and Jake looked down at me.

I didn't want him to, but he followed the vampire anyway and I slowly followed behind him. He commanded Jake to sit, like a dog, and when Jake didn't do as he said immediately he grabbed my throat, and pulled me to him.

"Sit down mutt." He muttered and Jake sat down at the base of the tree.

The vampire tied him to the tree, making the rope extremely tight so that a human (me) couldn't untie him. Then the vampire simply loosened my throat but didn't let go.

"I wonder what your blood tastes like." He murmured in my ear.

"You bastard!" Jake snarled. "You tie me up to play with her? Coward!" He snarled, and the vampire kicked him in the ribs hard enough to make him shut up.

"This is all part of my plan." He whispered in my ear.

"And what's your plan?" I asked, trying to make small talk despite the fact that the freezing cold fingers holding my neck made me extremely nervous.

"Well you see..." I had a feeling he was going to go on and on... and he did.

I didn't pay any attention to him, which I guess he noticed because he gripped my neck and gave me a good shake.

"You good for nothing human, you weren't listening to me were you?" He snarled. "I should just kill you here and now..."

"Get your nasty fingers off of her neck you blood sucker!" That was the voice I was waiting to hear.

Dare's.


	33. Chapter 33: So unreal

**(Thanks for your patience, school made me busy! And the end is yet to come!)**

**Dare**

The sight of the vampire holding onto Ashley's neck made me furious. _Nobody_ touched Ashley, but me. Those hideous golden eyes of the vampire slowly narrowed at me as he let Ashley go.

"Go, you're free." He said to Ashley, and pushed her towards me. "But if you go, he dies."

Ashley stayed very still, staring at the vampire in shock. I moved forward quickly. I wasn't going to let Ashley stay here, even at the cost of Jacob's life. I grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled on it, but she didn't budge. She pushed my arm, and looked at me with wide eyes, but I wasn't going to let her stay.

"Stop it Dare." She said, but I dragged her away. "Stop it!" She screamed, and the tears came in an instant. "Please!" She begged as her feet, which were firmly planted in the ground, dug and pulled the earth. "Please Dare, please, stop! You can't just let him die here!"

"Yes I can. Just watch me." I muttered, and she screamed so loud, so painfully that it broke my heart.

I stopped, but held her still as she looked to Jacob.

"Please!" She cried, the way she spoke sent daggers into my heart.

What was I supposed to do? If leaving him hurt her... it hurt me. I looked at her, and she turned to look at me. Our eyes met, her lips trembled and then I let go of her hand. She stared at me with a look of disbelief but she quickly snapped out of it and fled to Jacob. This broke my heart. I stood there, not knowing what I should do. The vampire was smiling... why was he smiling? My heart skipped a beat, and in a second I was by Ashley's side right as the vampire was going to bite her neck.

"Get out of my way!" He hissed as I pushed him back, he looked starving.

"You're not going to harm a single hair on her neck blood sucker." I snarled, and managed to throw him back.

When I turned I found Ashley trying to untie the ropes that bound Jacob to the tree.

"Ashley come on!" I said as I jerked her arm.

"Wait, I just have to free him...!" Ashley said, but the vampire was going to get up soon, I knew that much at least.

I tried not to get angry, not to drag her away. I understood what she was doing, but I didn't agree with it. Her safety was my number one priority. I tried to watch both her, and the vampire, but it was impossible. As I stared at Ashley in wait for a moment and turned my head to the vampire I found his hand on my shoulder and he easily brought me to the ground. I changed not worrying about my clothes as I attacked him back but found myself struggling. He was much stronger than I realized. He pinned me to the ground with ease even though I kicked with all my strength.

"Dare!" Ashley screamed, but the vampire turned his head and hissed at her as she tried to run and help.

She froze, lips trembling and the vampire turned back to me.

"You ignorant mutt!" He shouted at me. "You don't interfere with that, that does not concern you!" He his fangs were showing, and I stared at him in silence.

"You will suffer dog. You will suffer for this!" He opened his mouth wide and I heard Ashley scream my name.

I shut my eyes and whimpered but the bite never came, and suddenly all his weight was gone. I opened my eyes and saw him behind Ashley, with his arm wrapped around her neck and his other hand holding her chin up. I scrambled to all fours.

"Stay there dog." He said, lifting her head higher.

She let out a squeal. Her head was too high. I whimpered but stayed still.

"Good dog, sit." He said and lowered he head a little.

I growled, but then he pulled her head up and again she made a painful noise. I sat down instantly. The vampire smiled.

"A vampire with doggy servants... I like that." He said, I growled in response but he ignored me. "What do you think my darling Ashley?" I wanted to tear him apart.

I was shaking and whimpering as I sat there.

"I..." I waited for her words, as she spoke I felt like they'd be her last. "I think you should go to hell." She said angrily.

I whimper and closed my eyes again, but there was no sound. When I opened them again I saw him chuckling.

"My dear Ashley, they'll be your pets. You may play with them as you wish."

"If you make me a vampire I swear I will kill myself."

"Oh darling, that would be impossible."

"I'll have them kill me!" She cried, and again he laughed at her.

"I doubt they will be willing, even if you are a vampire..."

She was crying, sobbing really as he held her.

"Please... just let me live." She begged for her life.

I growled deeply, Ashley shouldn't have to beg for her own life to be spared. His hand gently caressed her cheek as he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry darling but I-"

"Please, please! I'll... I'll agree to having them as pets!" She cried, the vampire thought about it, and cast his eyes to me.  
"You must treat them like dogs."

"I will." She said.

I would be Ashley's pet, and the pet of a vampire? I didn't think so. The vampire would die, and I would be the one to kill him, rescue Ashley and get out of this damn forest. I got up, growling I stepped forward. He turned her head upward.

"Sit." I didn't stop. "Sit!" He commanded pulling her head slightly higher, I was still moving, and then I saw another wolf.

It attacked the vampire, and when it turned it's head and growled at me I realized it was Jacob, and then suddenly wolves emerged from all around. Jacob's pack. I found them surrounding both me and the vampire, who was swiftly torn apart. After that was done Jacob ran off into the forest and came back human.

"Ashley are you alright?" He asked her while I was still trapped by his pack.

I was supposed to save her... how could it have ended up like this?

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, and her eyes came to mine.

I whimpered, and slowly she came to the wolves that closely surrounded me.

"Jake..."

"Ashley, no."

"But I..."

"He's no good for you."

My ears drooped.

"He tried to save me Jake, don't try to tell me he didn't."

"Ashley, come on..."

"NO. I want to see him." She said, and I watched her shove the wolves as she squeezed past and knelt down beside me.

"I love you." She murmured into my fur as she hugged me.

How did end like this? Something didn't feel right. This...

"I love you so much Dare..."

This couldn't be it?

"_Dare." _Ashley's voice seemed distant. _"Dare!" _Why was her voice sounding like that? _"DARE!"_

_This must be... a dream._

I opened my eyes suddenly, and saw Ashley staring down at me with concerned eyes.

"Hey..." I said smiling. "What happened?"


	34. Chapter 34: What really happened

**(Just to clarify for all of you guys, none of that actually happened in the last chapter it was a nightmare Dare had, a weird one.)**

**Ashley**

"What happened?" He asked and made my lips trembled.

He didn't know what happened? What he'd done? His eyes left mine for a moment and noticed the blood, everywhere. He scrambled up into a sitting position. Looking around at the disastrous scene around us. I closed my eyes and looked away from him. His eyes... He turned to me, and lifted my head up so that I was looking at him, but looking at him made me afraid. I trembled without my knowing.

"Hey, come on... what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, but I couldn't speak... "Why are you shaking Ashley, come on, speak to me!" He shouted and I winced. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He murmured. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I stared at something behind him. I felt empty for a moment and finally I was able to speak.

"You went crazy." I murmured quietly. "I saw things I never wanted to see. All this blood... is the vampire's. It... it was horrifying. Your eyes changed to a different color, and when I cried for you to stop, you wouldn't even turn your head..." I swallowed.

There was something in Dare that scared me. Dare didn't know what to say, but he watched me helplessly as I shook and shivered. He wrapped his arms around me and I tried hard not to tremble, but I did anyway.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked me as he kissed my head.

"He went off to hunt the other vampires. There were a lot running around you know. Although I had to tell him I'd be alright with you, not that he believed me, but I convinced him after awhile..."

Silence came from Dare.

"So I did all this?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Ashley..."

"It's alright, I knew you were doing it to protect me."

He cradled me in his arms and I snuggled close to him. He held me to his chest for a long time. A really long time.

"I wanna go home." I finally whimpered, breaking the silence. "I want to see my mommy Dare." I looked at him, and he was staring down at me lovingly.

"I promise I'll take you alright, but you've got to get cleaned up. You're covered in blood." He said, and I realized he was right.

"Well, so are you." I pointed out, and he looked down.

"Right." He got up to his feet with me still in his arms.

"I'll take you back alright, you can get cleaned up and I'll drop you off at your moms. Do you have a story to tell her?"

"Yeah. I do." I said. "But... it's a little crazy."

True to his word Dare took me back to the house in the woods where we got cleaned up, then he took me to my home. I took his hand when he said he'd wait for me in the car.

"For this plan to work, you've got to be there." I said smiling at him, and he looked at me a little suspiciously, but he came with me anyway.

I knocked on the door, and the first thing that happened when I opened the door was a huge hug from my mom and then she screamed for my dad to come to the door. I could hear in his voice when he called back that he was coming, he didn't believe her, but when he saw me with his own eyes he hugged me too. Then not long after that they noticed Dare standing there.

"Honey..." My mom whispered to my dad. "Call the police."

"No wait! Can I come in and explain?" They looked at me for a moment, hesitating before letting both me and Dare inside the house.

Then they sat us down at the couch. I explained my story carefully.

"The night I disappeared... Dare proposed to me, and I said yes. We were like runaways... I know it's wrong guys but I love Dare." I looked at him and found him staring at me lovingly.

The look on his face was the unspeakable love he held for me. One that no other man could reflect. I think my parents saw this too.

"I believe that, but honey... you never called, you scared us to death!" My mom said, and I saw tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, and that was all I could say.

After that they had us eat there, we spoke. They told me I had to finish high school before we could get married, and that I might have to be held back, although I didn't mind. I knew I'd have Dare with me always.

Jacob found another girl whom he imprinted on the two of them live happily together in a house given to them by the elders of their tribe.

**(This is not the end... Dare and Ashley get one more chapter. ;D )**


	35. I couldn't have asked for a better end

**(The final chapter, I enjoyed writing this, but I confess that I couldn't wait to get it over with! This will probably be the last story I write on , I'm super busy, but still if you'd like to find out what I do in my spare time (that is related to writing or not if you care what else I do lol) feel free to message me or something. :D)**

Dare's hand easily fell into mine as we walked the halls of the high school. It felt so good to be back. Kim spoke to me a lot, we were like sisters with how close we were. When Dare and I were apart it was heart breaking, but when school ended he would be by my side always. Almost like Jared and Kim. Jacob despised the two of us, well he loved me, but he hated Dare. Jacob would visit me sometimes, of course his visits were monitored closely by Dare. Who still felt jealous of Jake and I. It was senior year that was the most exciting though, because Dare was not in high school anymore (he graduated) he'd pick me up from school and we'd usually go out and do something. When I got in the car and threw my backpack in the back. I smiled at him.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him, and for a moment he said nothing and simply backed the car out of the parking lot and onto the road towards my house.

Was he dropping me off at home? I frowned slightly as he drove on in silence. I stared at him though, waiting for a moment when he might tell me. Then I saw a smile slowly cross his lips.

"Tell me Dare!" I moaned, but he just chuckled at me.

"We're going... somewhere you know." He said, and I groaned.

"Come on... don't keep me in the dark!" I begged, but he said nothing more.

Soon we'd past the turn onto my street and he kept going. I was at a loss as to where he was taking me, but then he stopped by the forest and got out of the car before opening my door for me. I knew where he was taking me.

"Dare, why are we going back to your house?" I asked.

It was a stupid question, because I knew exactly why. He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his, a smile spread across his face as he unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me out of his car when I refused to move. He threw me over his shoulder and I beat my fists against his back although I knew it was no use.

"Dare seriously?" I asked as I hung upside down over his shoulder.

"Yeah seriously."

"Let me down. _**Now!**_" I said through gritted teeth.

"Not until the deed is done."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

There was silence. I didn't hear his footsteps, only the crushing of leaves beneath his feet.

"I'm not giving up that easily I hope you know."

"I know."

"And you're not going to force me."

"_I know._" He repeated.

There was silence again. Birds chirped up in the trees and my head began to ache.

"Come on Dare... just let me walk, my head hurts."

"You know the best way to cure a headache?"

"How?"

"Sex."

"OH MY GOD." I shouted. "Just let me down!" I begged.

"Not till you agree to do it with me."

"Marriage first!" I shouted stubbornly.

"Alright then you're not coming down." He said as we stopped in a clearing.

I figured we were at the house.

"Why can't you just respect my wishes?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't want to wait. I'm a guy Ashley."

"Oh, right. Impatient, stupid, and stubborn." I muttered.

I heard him chuckle.

"I've had enough of your teasing. Kissing isn't enough."

"It is for me!"

"Well, not for me."

Silence. Blood was rushing to my head. I felt sick.

"Please..." I said quietly. "My head hurts." I moaned.

I heard him sigh, and he put me down on my feet. I pouted.

"Hey, that's not gunna work on me." He muttered.

He could never resist my pout. I stared into his eyes with mine, and I made them bigger and sad looking. He stared at me for a moment, I saw him swallow.

"Ashley..." His voice was wary.

I stopped pouting. When his voice got like that it meant he was feeling his _beast_ side come out.

"Just take me home Dare. Only bad things can come of this." I muttered.

"Really?" He asked. "Because I planned such a romantic night. I was going to dance with you, and cuddle with you, eat dinner under the moonlight..."

It was so tempting. He knew I was a romantic at heart. I bit my lip. He knew he had me then. He smiled at me and then kissed my forehead.

"I promise I won't try anything. I won't lose myself either." He whispered in my ear. "It'll be just you and me, the moon, and the stars tonight."

His words were so tempting, that eventually I agreed to stay with him. He made steak. (It was extremely fresh I might add.) It was delicious, he even cut it for me, and we ate in the candle light. As it got darker I found myself on the couch with him. He whispered little nothings in my ear, stroked my hair and kissed me. It grew even darker. I think I fell asleep at one point because I suddenly found myself outside with him. He must have carried me. He was still awake I realized when I stirred from my sleep.

"Look." He whispered and pointed up at the sky.

The moon and stars were painted before us. I stared. It was breath taking, I didn't know anything could be so beautiful.

"It's amazing... it's..." I tried to find the right word. "Breathtaking."

"Yeah... you are." He whispered and I turned my head to see him staring at me.

Our eyes met, and I felt an intense pull, like he was tugging at my heart... or something like that. He breathed in deeply and continued to stare. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I stared back. I felt something new to me, a feeling I think Dare knew very well. There was this throbbing I felt... I wanted him... I wanted Dare, but still, marriage... I knew I had to wait and finally Dare sat up and from his back pocket he produced a case. Then he knelt down on one knee and I sat up in confusion.

"Marry me."


	36. Sequel Announcment!

**For all of you who read More than I bargained for and loved it, there is now a sequel! So go ahead and check it out, and thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	37. Want more of my writing? Originals

**I'm now writing Original stories, and posting them at wattpad, if you'd like to take a look at my work (if you enjoyed More than I bargained for) I'd really appreciate it. :)**

**I'm WolfAK at wattpad . Com!**


End file.
